


Choice-选择（roomno.9设定）

by MMMGGG



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMGGG/pseuds/MMMGGG
Summary: 黄油room no.9的设定，没到fuck or die的地步*BDSM，捆绑，道具，女装**有微血腥互相伤害场景*
Relationships: Clark - Relationship, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

睁开眼睛，看到的是陌生的景色，米色的简约吊顶天花板，缓和的仿日光灯。

抬手揉揉酸涩的眼睛，Clark Kent艰难地从床上坐起身，攥攥手，僵在原地。

......我的，力量.......

Clark盯着自己的手掌，吸了口气。环顾四周，发现躺在自己身边还有一抹黑色，不知为何，看到身边这个人Clark不自觉地就会安下心来。

Bruce Wayne皱着眉，依旧沉浸在令他痛苦的梦中，父母离开自己的瞬间，那些自己没能救助的孩子的眼睛失去光彩的瞬间，每晚都来折磨他的神经。

Clark没有叫醒Bruce，轻手轻脚地起身，在房间内查看。

表面上来看，就是一个简单的旅馆双人间，还是Clark出差时最常入住的那种规格，当然也是Bruce这辈子都不可能有机会光临的普通套房。

全白色的卫生间干净整洁，面积不小；卧室内一张双人床，一个minibar，一张可移动写字台，一个梳妆台，一台大得离谱的液晶电视；阳台......

Clark缓缓走向用深红色厚重布料制成的窗帘紧紧挡住的窗户，拉开后映入眼帘的是海岸的美景，有些眩目的阳光照进屋子。

但仔细看，这根本不是什么海景房，窗户上镶着两块巨大的液晶屏，播放着录制的景色。

Clark试着扳动，但发现屏幕镶嵌地严丝合缝，他盯着自己的手，皱皱眉。

“嗯......”

略微粗厚的叹息，Bruce扶着额头坐起身。

“早上好......”

Bruce眯着眼看着站在窗前的红蓝相间。

沉默了半响。

“......我们开房了？”

——————

Bruce盯着旅馆房间的门上的一道小门托腮沉思。

“Clark，你试过打开这个吗？”

“没用的，是从外面锁上的。”

Clark盘腿坐在床上，看着Bruce被制服披风遮住的背影。说来也奇怪，Bruce的制服还在，但是万能腰带和头套却不见踪影，Bruce一番摸索后发现自己身上几乎所有藏匿的暗器都没有了，匕首、蝙蝠镖甚至臂刺，同时Clark也失去了超能力。

如果现在打一架，谁赢呢？

Clark偏偏头。

自己必输无疑。

沉默中，Bruce猛地伸腿踹向那扇门，传递回来的震动和痛麻感告诉他这扇门并非如同看上去那样是木质的。Bruce侧头贴到门上轻轻敲门，实心金属。

很好。

Bruce吸了口气，回身查看房间其他地方。

房间四周嵌入了微型摄像头，阳台是假的，通风全靠中央空调，也许这是一个出口。

“......如果我再年轻个20岁，也许我能钻进去。”

Clark顺着Bruce的视线看向天花板上的细长通风口。

Bruce瞟了Clark一眼，开始绕着房间四周到处敲打。

“......肖申克的救赎吗？”

Clark看着上下移动的大蝙蝠。

“不然呢？”

不过答案显而易见，整个房间基本上都是实心的，根本挖不了。

Bruce交叉双臂坐到床上开始回忆自己到这里之前发生了什么。

他记得当时是一处地区出现小规模暴动，但不是特别严重所以正在值班的自己就去了，但是到了那里才发现情况没有那么简单，于是便呼叫了超人，紧接着自己就失去意识。

“......你还记得到这里之前的事吗？”

Clark眨眨眼。

“我正在超市买下周的麦片，然后收到你的呼叫就赶过去了，我看到你倒在地上就想去扶你，然后就......”

Bruce皱眉。

难道要密室逃脱吗？

为了一个游戏让他的身份暴露了......有点棘手。

“你说会不会是电锯惊魂那种......”

Clark戳戳Bruce的肩膀，想缓解缓解自己身旁明显的低气压，但没有得到任何回应。

Clark百无聊赖地继续探索这间不大的套间。

“......你说的有道理，说不定咱们俩中间只有一个人能活着出去。”

突然的声音吓得Clark差点把手里的玻璃杯摔到地上。

“呃......我就是说说而已......”

Clark看着Bruce一脸严肃的样子，声音越来越小。

沉默再次蔓延在二人之间，就像是有无数的小虫子爬满全身。

“没事，如果到时候真的是这样的话......”

Clark放好杯子望向Bruce。

“我会让你活着出去的。”

Bruce坚定地看着Clark。

“不......为什么......”

“人们需要你，世界需要你。”

“可是大家也需要你......”

“不，我没有那么重要，你放心吧。”

Bruce抬手示意Clark结束这段对话，然后开始脱手套。

虽然房间内的温度适宜，但现在这种情况没有必要戴着一副没那么透气的手套，而且这样能让Bruce觉得自己有透气。

Clark担忧地看着Bruce。

“B，我......”

房间内的大屏电视突然亮起，打断了Clark的话。

Bruce放下手套，站在显示器前，白色的光打在他的脸上显得有些憔悴。

也许他已经熬夜值班好几天了。

Clark收回到嘴边的话，同样走到显示屏前。

[欢迎。

二位已经参与到我们的试验中，请积极配合以下条例。]

Bruce挑眉。

“试验......”

“人体试验吗？”

[由于二位身份的特殊性，我们已经采取特殊措施以便将起点条件调整到最相似。房间内已配备红太阳光相似辐射发射器，危险器具也已经在别处保管。]

“怪不得......”

Clark环顾四周想要找出发射器的位置。

“不用找了，找不到的，和那些摄像头一样，无法拆除。”

[每日12点将会出现2-3个可选任务，请选择其中一项在当日24点前完成，每完成一项得到10点分数，最终累积得到100点分数，试验结束。分数可用来换取特殊物品或服务，具体请看书桌抽屉中的说明。每日准时提供三餐、衣物换洗、床品换洗，请试验者积极配合。第一日放题时间依试验者情况而定。]

Bruce冷哼一声。

“这......不会有让我们自相残杀的选项吧......”

Clark眉头紧皱。

接下来屏幕上展示了试图逃脱的试验者的下场，以及遗体处理办法。

“竟然真的会出人命......”

Clark一脸不可置信地看着屏幕上略显残忍的录像。

Bruce坐到床上，陷入沉思。

[特殊提醒：房间中一方试验者导致另一方的死亡时，试验结束。]

这行简短的文字不断刺激着Bruce的神经，在脑内开始反复斟酌。

接下来显示了所有房间的简单情况介绍，有的房间按照天数稳定增长着点数，有的房间则正相反，人数也不同。

“这是违法的吧？各种层面上都很不人道。”

Clark皱着眉看着屏幕。

“Clark，现在时间是......？”

“周三的下午3点整。”

“距离咱们到达暴乱地点过去了整整24小时，我们也不能确定他提供的时间是不是准确的时间，我们也不能和外界有联系。”

Bruce站起身，抓住Clark的双手。

Clark有点迷茫的看着面前的男人，他的手温度很低，看样子Bruce也很紧张。下一刻自己的双手在那双略显冰冷的手的引导下轻轻环住面前男人的脖子。

“我不知道他们会出什么选项，我也不知道如果我们按照他们的要求进行下去他们会不会按照承诺放人，或者......我们是否能够坚持到他们放人，所以......”

Clark感觉到攥着自己双手的手力气越来越大。

“你要干什么！！！我不可能！！！”

Clark诧异地使劲挣脱了Bruce的双手。

“你疯了吗？？”

Bruce平静地看着Clark。

“这是最快速的方法。”

“不可能！！！我不会亲手杀死自己最重要的......”

Clark带着怒气的话语停顿下来，他在寻找着一个确切的能够完美形容Bruce在他心中地位的词，但找来找去都没有称心的，要不就是......他觉得自己还没有努力开拓到那一步。

“挚友的生命！！！”

Clark摇头后退。

“你知道我不能杀了你，我也不会杀了你......但是有更多的人在等着你。”

“Bruce Wayne！”

Clark觉得莫名的心疼。

“如果你死了，我也不活了。”

这不是气话，Clark在很久以前就发现了这位黑夜骑士对自己的重要性，早就不仅仅是朋友。生活上，工作中，拯救世界的任务中，Bruce几乎出现在他生活的方方面面，帮助他，引导他，哪怕他自己身陷囹圄也会伸出手，不知道什么时候，Bruce身影已经不能消失在他的世界。

Bruce一怔，一时语塞。

“唉......”

Clark长叹一口，拍拍Bruce的肩膀。

明明是这么好的一个人，为什么这么不重视自己呢。

叮咚——

电视传来提醒音，二人的视线一同投去。

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A为试验者B采精液

（2）试验者B为试验者A采血800ml

注：试验者编号请查看后颈标记]

Bruce沉默地盯着屏幕，Clark有点不可置信地同样盯着屏幕。

“......”

“......”

“低头。”

Bruce拉下Clark制服领子，看到类似埋入皮肤下芯片的小凸起，散发着淡淡的蓝光。

“我是？”

Clark伸手摸摸后脖颈上的凸起，自己之前完全没有发现。

“A。”

Bruce微微皱眉盯着Clark看。

Clark被盯着有点发毛。

“......抽血吧，我没问题。”

Clark微微点头。

“800ml，你确定吗？你现在是一个人类，不是氪星人。而且......我不知道他们会拿你的血去做什么研究......”

Bruce很担心，如果这些人拿到这么大量的Clark的血样，会不会研制出一些威胁到他生命的东西。氪石的存在已经够恼人的了，他不希望这位向太阳一样温暖着他的人再次消失在世上。

“啊......应该不会吧......”

Clark歪歪头，抽血他一点关系都没有，倒是采精......想到这里Clark略微觉得自己的脸开始发烫。

他知道自己对Bruce的感情没有那么简单，也一直不太敢迈出那一步，毕竟Bruce Wayne的风流情史人尽皆知，虽然这些都是Bruce的伪装，但何尝不是一种内心理想的表达形式呢？他怕自己会破坏这段珍贵的友谊。

所以......有点期待，但又有点尴尬，不对，是很尴尬......

“......”

Bruce盯着Clark有些飘忽的眼神。

“这次我来，下次你来。”

“啊？呃......真的好吗......”

Bruce望向别处。

“嗯，反正八卦新闻上更过的事我都干过。”

云淡风轻的脸，Clark却一点也不觉得Bruce没把这个当回事。

他总是这样，脸上表现的和心里想的总是不一样，装作不在乎，其实比谁都在意，装作身经百战，其实自己一人流泪舔舐伤口。

Clark觉得自己胸口被什么东西堵住了。

“还是抽血吧......”

“不行，以后有可能会......”

“那就以后再说。这一路下来我不是都克服了吗？”

Clark扯出一个笑容。

“......”

Bruce的眼神变了，冷峻严肃中流露出些许悲伤和担忧。

“没关系的。我们会克服的。”

Clark笑着点点头，对着墙角镶嵌着的摄像头说出选择。

Bruce看着转过头面向摄像头的Clark的侧脸，轻轻叹了口气。

——————

TBC


	2. 2

时间选择在晚上。

Clark看着从房间门小门那送来的晚餐，不由得赞叹这个试验真是资金雄厚。可以明显看出餐食的用料上乘，工艺繁杂，连Bruce都挑眉以表赞许。

Bruce已经脱下略显累赘的披风，坐在写字台前翻看着点数说明。

Clark将空的餐盘放到小门外的交换室中，他想过等着对面开门突然冲出去，然而门太小，而且他仔细看了看，这个交换室竟然是可以抽真空的，每次放完东西后自动锁上然后抽真空，等对方开门拿完东西后再抽真空，所以怎么打也打不开。

Clark叹了口气，为什么要在这种方面这么费心思呢？

“你先去洗澡，抽完直接休息。”

Bruce没有抬头，依旧翻看着说明。

Clark回应了一声，从衣柜中拿出一套准备的便装进了浴室。

听到浴室门关上的声音，Bruce放下手里的说明，盯着桌面。

根据今天的两个选项，Bruce断定之后的选项会更加......刺激。

“......唉......”

头很疼，Bruce很想拆了电视看看能不能组个信号发射器，但是试验条款中要求不能破坏房间里的任何物品，否则会得到惩罚，他不知道会是什么惩罚，断粮吗？自己倒还好，但是Clark现在只是个普通人，也没有向自己一样修炼过，很难撑下去。

逃不出去，只能按照对方的要求，真是不自由。

卫生间里，Clark不断用凉水冲自己的脸，直到冷水让他嘴唇发出淡紫色。幸好自己坚持下去了，不然要是接下来和Bruce做那种事情，谁知道自己能不能控制住。平时包裹在紧身制服下的美好躯体让Clark常陷入遐想又会责备自己怎么能这么看自己的挚友。

这是个机会吗？

Clark摇摇头。

想什么呢！

急忙洗干净自己，Clark伴着蒸汽擦着头走出来。

Bruce依旧保持着盯着桌子的姿势，Clark拍拍他的肩膀示意浴室可以用了。

Bruce闷闷地回答，有点犹豫地拿着件浴袍进去了。

——————

“......”

Bruce无言地坐在床边，看着眼神飘忽的Clark。

“你不用紧张，就像以前在蝙蝠洞给你检查一样。”

Bruce在Clark左臂上系好橡胶管。

Clark理解Bruce以为他在紧张，其实是因为Bruce的浴袍开的太低了，自己不知道眼神该往哪放。

“好。”

Bruce用力拍了拍臂窝，几条青紫色的血管浮现，涂好碘酒。

“......你买的麦片是什么牌子的？”

不相干的问题问的Clark一愣。

“啊？”

一瞬间针管刺入。

“呃......家乐氏......哈哈哈.....”

对于这种转移注意力的方式，Clark不由得笑了。

“很好吃吗？”

Bruce用医用胶带贴好导管，往Clark左手里塞了一个弹力球。

“还可以，我喜欢用冷牛奶泡。”

“嗯。”

Bruce摘掉一次性手套，翘起腿盯着Clark。

橘色的床头灯把两个人的脸部线条衬得很柔和，Clark反复捏放手中的弹力球，和Bruce有一搭没一搭的聊天。

新闻，八卦，美食，Alfred的发际线又向后推了多少......

如果不是所在的环境，这真的挺美好的，这么想着，Clark渐渐合上眼睛。

“.......”

Bruce看着即将装满的血袋，轻叹一声。

轻轻地拔下针管按住酒精棉，Bruce看着不知是睡着还是晕过去的Clark，心中五味杂陈。

如果自己当时没有叫他来，可能就只有自己受罪吧......

轻手轻脚的收拾好，将血袋放到小门外，Bruce关掉灯爬上床，给Clark往上盖了盖被子。

——————

叮咚————

[第一日 获得：10点 总计：10点]

Bruce睁开眼睛，看着亮起的屏幕，自己难得睡姿没有那么难看，没有打扰到Clark，身旁的人还在沉睡着。

起身，洗漱，换上衣柜里的便装，Bruce看了看时间，9：00,真是早，照这样下去，一天10点，最少10天就可以出去了。

房间门处传来些许声响，想必是送来了早餐。

Bruce一个箭步冲上去想要拉开房间门，可惜，事与愿违。

等房门外的声音消失，小门的锁自动打开。

“啧。”

Bruce不甘地打开小门端出早餐。

如同昨晚的晚餐，十分丰盛。

Bruce轻轻叫醒Clark。

“起来喝点水。”

Bruce看着Clark惨白的脸起皮的嘴唇，递来一杯放了蜂蜜的水，其实昨天就应该用点数换点甜的东西，可是拧不过Clark。

“谢谢。”

Clark有点迷糊的接过杯子慢慢喝。

“......”

“甜的......”

Clark嘟囔着，咂咂嘴。

Bruce盯着他一动不动。

“嗯？”

Clark眯着眼看看Bruce。

“......早餐在桌上。”

Clark晕晕乎乎地站起来，有些踉跄地站好，慢慢爬到卫生间。

Bruce看着他的背影，不自觉地勾勾唇角。

——————

叮咚————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A使用所有道具为试验者B采精液

（2）试验者B为试验者A在用氪石（绿色）心脏上方制造一个深2cm长10cm的伤口]

原本在商量正义联盟最近的任务的二人盯着屏幕陷入沉默。

“......我......”

“这回我来。”

Bruce眉头紧皱。

这帮人是怎么得到绿色氪石的？难道是从自己的万能腰带吗？不可能，他们不可能打开的。

Clark看着表情有点可怕的Bruce。

“我没关系的，出去以后就会好了。”

“不行，这回绝对不可以。”

这回是真正危及生命了。

“可是，你......”

“我说了，我来，我又不会掉块肉。倒是你......”

Bruce皱着眉看着Clark。

“啊......我不会介意的......”

“可以换一副手套。”

手套？医用手套吗？橡胶的那种？那怎么可能会有感觉啊......

“不用了，我没关系的。”

Bruce叹了口气。

有点尴尬......

“今天晚上。”

“好的......”

Clark有点不太敢看Bruce，内心开始紧张又有点兴奋。

——————

整个下午，Bruce的话都很少，比在瞭望塔里还少，Clark也不太敢搭话。

Bruce很纠结，虽然昨天看到选项就开始了，但真正要实行了还是过不了心里的坎。

Clark会怎么看待自己？

以后两个人的关系会怎么发展？

还有可能做朋友吗......

Bruce虽然看上去很冷淡，但却很珍惜这份友谊，非常珍惜。

害怕......

如果就当做一次男性朋友间的打打闹闹呢？

Bruce觉得这个想法一点都不能安慰自己。

房门外传来悉悉索索的声音，打断了Bruce的愁绪。

Clark起身打开小门，过了半天也没过来。

“什么东西？”

Bruce走上前去，看到Clark端着一个银色的托盘，上面放着一副黑色皮制手铐，一个眼罩，一条皮质绑带。

Clark无言地看着手中的托盘。

Bruce皱皱眉。

需要用这么多东西吗？

“别呆站着了，你去洗澡。”

Bruce拍拍Clark的肩膀。

“......你确定吗......”

Clark心脏在狂跳，他僵硬的回头看看Bruce。

“快去。”

Bruce背对着他在床单上铺上一层防水单。

Clark吸了口气，把托盘放到写字台上，像是逃跑一样溜进卫生间。

Bruce走到写字台前，拿起手铐。

其实，在之前的风流生活中，他不是没接触过这种玩具，只不过都是给别人用，自己只要在旁边观赏就行，并且，装作很有性趣的样子。

Bruce隐隐地开始担心过几天会出现的选题。

Clark站在冷水下久久不能平息。

Rao啊，这......

Clark觉得自己下腹有一团邪火，但是这不对，这不应该发生的。

胡乱用手挠头，Clark有点抓狂。

想，又不想。

太难了。

——————

“要不，这个就不绑了......”

Clark站在床前，手里拿着皮质绑带，面前是背对着自己穿着黑色T恤和长裤，跪在床上向自己伸来双臂的Bruce。

“要求是用上所有道具。”

Bruce声音很平静，不过Clark看不到他的表情。

“......那......我绑了......”

Clark将Bruce的小臂相对绑好，铐上手铐。

Bruce仰躺下来，双臂挡在身下，让他上半身微微挺起，隔着T恤能看到常年锻炼和战斗留下的胸肌和腹肌，双臂的肌肉拉伸线条也是美丽诱人。

“......还有眼罩。”

Bruce自动忽视看着自己这个样子看到失神的Clark的蠢样，提醒他早点弄完早点休息，而且，那个视线，实在是，太直接了......

“哦，好。”

Clark赶忙拿来眼罩，看着那双蓝眼睛闭上乖乖等待的脸，Clark心跳又失去了原来的频率，戴好眼罩，Clark跪坐在一边看着Bruce。

“......开始吧......”

Bruce不太自在的偏过头去，露出脖颈的线条。

Clark脸红地没动。

“呃，你需要我，呃，戴点什么吗？或者......隔着点东西......”

“.......如果你在意，你就戴。”

Bruce的声音有点脱力。

“我没关系的，那就，开始了。”

Clark使劲睁睁眼，向Bruce胯间伸手。

——————

TBC


	3. 3

——————

Clark的手有点烫，在掀开T恤碰到Bruce下腹时惹得Bruce浑身轻轻一颤。

“......”

Clark将手伸入黑色长裤中，有点惊喜的发现没有内裤的阻隔，略微粗糙的手有些犹豫，手掌心的热气传递到裤子保护下的疲软上。

Bruce现在看不到，碰不着，这股热气不断涌向自己的小兄弟却迟迟不下手，让他有些焦躁，微微扭动了一下身子，发出轻微的闷哼。

Clark抬眼看了看Bruce耸动了一下的喉结，垂下眼睫，轻轻用手指划在看不见的皮肤上，勾画着轮廓。

Bruce猛地吸了口气，抿起嘴，呼吸频率微微加快，下身痒痒的让他有些难耐。

炙热的手掌终于在一阵撩拨后握住柱身，轻缓地套弄，频率不高，却令Bruce很受用，Clark能听到他明显加重的喘息声。

“嗯......”

Bruce咬着唇，喘息随着下身被套弄的频率一点一点从嘴角漏出。

“咳......我把裤子往下褪一点......”

有抬头之势的柱身失去了抚慰，引得主人有些失落。

“......嗯......”

Bruce什么也不想说，只想快点结束，但又担心结束以后怎么面对Clark，并且，现在自己还觉得挺舒服的......

Clark慢慢将Bruce的裤子褪到大腿，半勃的性器接触到微凉的空气，微微颤了颤，Clark有些不好意思地移开视线。

Bruce安静地等待着，刚才一阵悉悉索索的声音让他知道自己的裤子失去了遮挡的作用，现在呢？这尴尬的安静是......

还没等他开口，熟悉的热度再次笼罩。

“啊!”

和刚才完全不一样的力道，让Bruce没能憋住这声惊呼。

炙热的手掌在柱身上来回，力道更大，不时用指尖按压摩挲头部边缘。

一系列动作换来越发急促难耐的喘息。

“嗯...唔......哈...哈......”

感觉到手中的性器越发坚硬膨胀，血管的纹路渐渐清晰，手掌的点火范围扩大，开始用不轻不重的力度按揉囊袋，用指甲轻轻抠挖铃口。

“啊...不......”

手中的柱体再次用可视速度充血变硬，柱身的主人开始微微颤抖，胸腔起伏变大，绷在t恤下的乳首开始挺立。

这里很敏感啊......

Clark眨眨眼，看着在自己套弄下频繁喘息的身躯，星星点点的汗水反着床头灯的暖光，已经有些合不住的双唇滑出更多Clark没有听到过的略显甜腻的呻吟。

Rao啊......

Clark不能否认，自己下半身也有抬头的趋势，就这样开了小差，手上按压铃口的力度微微大了一点。

“呜啊......”

随着一声惊呼，有些浑浊的前液开始流出。

Clark觉得自己知道了一些不该知道的东西。

他尝试着更用力地碾磨柱身头部，换来了Bruce激烈的喘息。

蓝色的眼睛在手中的硬物和满面潮红尝试着忍住喘息却频频失败的脸上流转。前液沾满套弄的手，随着动作发出淫荡的水声，刺激着听觉被放大的Bruce。

“唔......”

Bruce从没觉得自己有这么敏感过，光是听声音就让自己的小兄弟又吐出了点东西，真是......

Clark开始快速上下套弄，快感不断堆积，让Bruce有些喘不上气，只能张着嘴任凭羞耻的声音回荡在房间内。

“啊，啊！啊呜，唔！！！要，要......”

Clark感觉到手中的性器微微跳动，知道马上就要到了，最后微微用力抠挖了一下铃口。

“唔！哈啊~”

随着一阵痉挛，一股白浊从Clark指尖溢出，滴到白皙又遍布伤痕的大腿上。、

“哈...哈...哈......”

释放过后的身体大口喘着气，上下剧烈伏动着，Clark拿开手，看了看手上的白浊，愣了愣，然后抽出纸巾擦了擦，又拿出纸巾想要帮Bruce擦干净下体。

“......去洗手......”

带着喘息的声音有些虚弱，Clark乖乖放下手里的纸卫生间洗干净手。

回到床前，气息稍微平稳的Bruce盘腿坐起身来。

“帮我解开。”

声音恢复了原来的冷静低沉，Clark急忙解开绑带打开手铐，看到手臂上的压痕和手腕处摩擦出的痕迹，才意识到刚才对于Bruce来说有点激烈。

Bruce轻轻搓揉自己的手腕，Clark慢慢摘下眼罩，看到了Bruce挂着水汽的睫毛和发红的眼角。

Rao啊，这实在是太过了......

Clark面对此景手上的动作慢了下来。

“你把床单扔了，赶紧睡觉。”

Bruce没有看Clark，只是下床走向卫生间。

Clark呼了两口气来冷静自己，然后开始完成吩咐的工作。

之前Clark还有点担心，要是采精也要采个几毫升，那可真是个累活，好在并没有什么容器要装，只要射出来就好。

想着想着，Clark拍了拍自己发红的脸。

是期待着多来几次吗？

Clark Kent，你的脑袋坏掉了。

卫生间里，Bruce脱光后坐在浴缸里感受着头顶降下的冷水，心跳迟迟不能降下。

——————

收拾完后，Clark躺在床的一边辗转反侧不能入睡，他听着卫生间里的水声，心里一直能久久不能平静。

一会儿怎么办呢？装睡着吗？

明天呢？

Bruce会不会接受不了呢......

就在胡思乱想中，水声停止了，一阵轻微的脚步声后，Clark感觉到另一侧床微微陷下。

“晚安。”

Bruce轻轻说道，Clark回过头去，看到Bruce背对着自己的睡姿。

“......晚安......”

不过，谁睡得着呢。

——————

叮咚————

[第二日 获得：10点 总计：20点]

这一次两个人都睁开的眼睛，这一夜Bruce睡得很艰难，睡前运动的场景久久徘徊在脑内，噩梦还时常叨扰，可以看出Bruce变得很憔悴。

Clark也不好受，火辣场景一直在脑袋里过来过去，邪火难消，好在现在自己已经冷静了，不然真不好面对Bruce。

“早上好......”

Clark坐起身，他知道Bruce一定已经醒了。

“......早上好。”

Bruce闷闷的声音传来。

Clark起身去洗漱，然后从门口端来早餐。

“今天有你爱吃的巧克力甜饼。”

Clark决定还是用平常的姿态面对Bruce，对方也一定希望自己是这样。

Bruce趴在床上，抬眼看看Clark，两个人这样对视了两秒，Bruce笑了出来。

“你赢了。”

Bruce翻身下床，拿起一块甜饼放进嘴里。

“你应该先刷牙。”

Clark点点头。

Bruce用又咬了一大口来回答。

——————

叮咚————

经历了两天，Clark有点怕这个提醒音，结束和Bruce关于氪星语的教学对话，开始阅读屏幕上的字。

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A与试验者B互相自慰

（2）试验者A佩戴氪石（绿色）10小时]

果不其然，Bruce在看到氪石后露出了严肃恐怖的表情。

“只是佩戴没有问题的。”

Clark安抚性地望向Bruce。

“不可以，10个小时太长了。”

Bruce不知道受到红太阳光影响后氪石会对Clark造成什么样的损害，是否是可逆的，不能拿对方的生命来冒险。

“......那......”

“嗯，晚上。”

Bruce叹了口气，不再理会那讨厌的屏幕，专心回忆刚才Clark教他的词。

Clark吸了口气，不时看看专心背词的Bruce，比昨天更强烈的紧张感开始从脚底向上侵蚀他的身体。

“......这样真的好吗？”

Clark看着Bruce。

“......比起看到你那么痛苦，这样好多了。”

Bruce没有抬头，继续看着手里的笔记。

Clark不知道自己心里是什么滋味，自己确实有点想要这种亲密接触，但理智上又在阻止他，同时又开始顾忌Bruce是怎么看待这些选择的。

他只是把这些当成任务完成。

为了降低对生命的威胁而已。

不要多想。

酸涩开始蔓延。

——————

夜幕降临，两个大男人光着下半身盘腿对坐在双人床上，膝盖抵着膝盖，面面相觑，气氛有些尴尬。

Bruce的视线从下向上把Clark扫了一遍，最后停留在重点部位上。

没有勃起的时候都比自己大一圈，如果以后的选项有......

Bruce顿时觉得负担有点大。

Clark在床头灯的背光处，不容易看出他发红的脸，但安静的房间他只能听到自己压抑的呼吸和快要蹦出来的心脏。

“呃......”

Clark不知道现在应该说点什么好，只能发出单音节。

“......”

Bruce深呼吸一口，抓住Clark的右手握住自己的性器，自己也伸出右手。

“唔！”

Clark头一次感受别人对自己的“照顾”，陌生的感觉刺激着他的神经，自己手上的力道再一次出现偏差。

“嘶......”

Bruce吸了口气，Clark本想松手道歉，但Bruce的手钳住自己，还感受到手中的性器变大了些许。

看着Bruce微阖的双眼和逐渐被情欲熏红的双颊，Clark决定开始享受这一切。

不得不说，Bruce在自慰这方面没能做到同他的体术一般好，这也说明人家不需要用手来解决生理问题。Clark在心里欲哭无泪。

片刻的不专心被对方捕捉到，Bruce快速的套弄一番，把Clark再次拉回战场。

有了第一次的经验，Clark把Bruce服务的越来越好，Bruce的眼神开始飘忽迷离，喘息声少了隐忍，更多了几分欲望，原本钳住Clark的手开始顺着手腕向上抚摸。

Clark被右臂上像小蛇爬的麻痒感激的不行，胯下又胀大几分。

“唔......哈......再快点......”

Bruce的头低了下去，喘息的频率越来越快，手也攀上了Clark的肩，指尖开始用力。

前液浸润柱身，快速的套弄蹭起细小的泡沫。

“啊......哈......”

“嗯......”

下身的快感不断堆积，酥麻的电流流遍全身。

Bruce咬咬下唇，不打算再忍耐，猛地跪起来，扣住Clark的后脑，啃咬上刚才在他额上发出隐忍喘息的双唇。

Clark被突如其来的吻弄得慌了神，手上停止动作，感觉到一具散发着热气的躯体坐到自己怀中。

“唔......嗷呜......”

Bruce闭上双眼，反复辗转吮吸着对方的唇瓣、舌头，轻轻撩刮上颚，难舍难分，湿哒哒的两根性器同时握在手中，开始上下套弄，和前液相互纠缠发出腻人的水声。

Clark突然间觉得自己心里的某些隔膜被打破了，便开始热情地回应唇舌的纠缠，抚上对方的脸颊，抢夺主动权，握住套弄二人性器的手开始快速上下运动。

“唔唔唔......哈...哈...唔......”

激烈的回应和下身汹涌的快感让Bruce艰难地在亲吻中寻找机会喘息，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角和汗珠一起滑下。

“唔！！啊！！！”

Bruce皱眉，开始急促的喘息，随着最后几下快速的套弄，两个人同时达到高潮，两股白浊喷涌而出，把两个人的小腹搅得一团糟。

“哈...哈...哈......”

Bruce头抵在Clark肩膀上大口喘着气，Clark同样平缓着自己的气息，两个人的下半身紧紧贴在一起，粘腻的精液沾满手。

“.....你还好吗？”

Clark的心跳还是很快，他知道Bruce现在肯定可以听到。

“嗯......你去洗澡......”

Bruce闷闷的声音传来。

“用不用我帮你......”

“快去。”

Bruce向后仰躺在床上继续平缓气息。

Clark眨眨眼，下了床，把纸巾盒放到Bruce手边，转身进了卫生间。

Bruce抽了几张纸开始擦拭下半身，看着自己手上的液体，觉得自己肯定是疯了。

——————

  
TBC


	4. 4

——————

卫生间里，Clark坐在浴缸里，呆呆的盯着渐渐涨起的水面，残留在嘴唇上的吻让他不自觉的勾起嘴角。

——————

躺在床上，背对无言，Bruce听到身后传来平缓规律的呼吸声，自己却开始担忧。

怎么突然就把持不住亲上去了呢......

他承认当时自己因快感有点神志不清，对面的人还长着一张无可挑剔的脸，但至少还是知道那是战友、挚友、神一样的太阳之子、不同于自己的高洁的人，怎么就亲下去了，还得到了回应，对方也昏头了吗......

这样下去还怎么当朋友......

真是罪过。

纠结着，Bruce进入梦乡。

不知为何，这一夜Bruce睡得却比以前安稳不少，噩梦没来，烦人的事也没有，明明睡前纠结的要死。

早上起来才发现已经错过了提示音，Clark也没有叫醒他。

查看本屋数据。

[第三日 获得：10点 总计：30点]

还有7天。

Bruce伸个懒腰，接过Clark递过来的热咖啡。

“上回你教的词有没有更高级的用法？”

Bruce想借此方式来减缓昨晚的尴尬和即将到来的放题时间带来的压抑感。

“有，但用的不多。”

听到对方的回答和往常的语气一样，Bruce松了口气。

......

叮咚————

Bruce揉揉眉间，不打算上前去看今天的选题。

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A与试验者B进行窒息SEX

（2）试验者B将氪石钉穿刺过试验者A的任一身体部位]

“......”

Clark觉得后几天真的会越来越难过。

“这回我可以。”

Clark回头看向Bruce。

“只是钉子而已。”

Bruce皱着眉看着他。

“氪石钉子。”

“任一部位，虎口，没问题的。”

Clark坚定地看着Bruce。

“这一次，让我来。”

Bruce看着他的眼睛许久，斟酌再三。

“好吧。你要知道，我可以的。”

“我相信你可以，我很感激。”

Clark不光感激，还很难过，Bruce这个样子让他很心疼。

——————

这一次在午餐后两个人便决定开始任务，以防晚上睡觉前来这么一击，会疼的睡不了，早点适应也好。

Clark一脸坦然地把手放到叠好的浴巾上。

Bruce倒是紧张的要死，当他拿着散发着绿色光芒的氪石钉子靠近时，生怕Clark会有什么不适，然而对方只是微微皱眉。

将钉子对准左手虎口。

“你准备好了吗......”

“嗯。”

Clark微笑着看着Bruce。

“能为你分担，我很开心。”

Bruce看着Clark温和的笑容，根本下不去手。

“......啧，我们换吧。”

说罢准备向摄像机说明，Clark一把拉住Bruce握着钉子的手。

“Bruce，我没问题，相信我。”

坚定的眼神让Bruce内心备受煎熬。

“三，二，”Bruce扬起手中的锤子，“一。”

Clark一声闷哼，看着氪石嵌入自己的虎口，流下冷汗，他抬起手，随着动作鲜血开始顺着手掌向下滴，向摄像头挥了挥，示意钉子完全穿刺过去。

Bruce眉头紧皱看着Clark因为疼痛有些扭曲的手指。

“可以了。”

急忙拿浴巾压住伤口。

“你吃麦片放其他东西吗？”

“呃......”

在Clark懵住的瞬间，Bruce快速拔出钉子，用力按住伤口，将氪石钉扔到门口。

“......有时候放点mm豆......”

Clark开始理解为什么Diana总说Bruce就像个孩子一样可爱。

“上次抽血的碘酒和酒精棉还剩点，你先凑合按着。”

Bruce一脸严肃的帮Clark处理伤口，Clark开始觉得手不是那么疼了。

——————

“......用我帮你洗头吗......”

Bruce看着单手脱衣服的Clark，明明可以通过不流血解决，结果还是妥协了，为了照顾自己的心情，真是不值得。

Clark有点惊喜地看着Bruce。

“那就麻烦了......”

......

Clark坐在浴缸里，Bruce坐在浴缸边上，手指在泡沫和Clark的发丝间来回摩挲。

Clark的头发不像自己的那么软，有点刺头的感觉，但颜色很正，平时看上去很帅气。

Bruce挑挑眉，不光是头发帅，全身上下基本没缺点......

Clark闭着眼享受着这千载难逢的服务，莫名的觉得自己和Bruce的距离又近了一点。

“你让我想起来我小时候养的狗。”

Bruce继续揉搓着手下的泡泡脑袋。

“那时候我也给他这么洗澡。”

Clark笑了笑。

“我有那么像吗？”

Bruce打开花洒，一点一点冲掉泡沫。

“发量，发质，性格......”

“性格也像吗？那是什么犬种呢？”

“金毛。”

“哈哈哈哈，可是我是黑色头发。”

Clark将冲干净的头发向后捋过去，侧过头去。

“而且，金毛有我帅吗？”

几乎近在咫尺的脸，甚至可以感受对方的鼻息，Bruce就这样愣了一刻，盯着面前帅气的脸，身体不自觉的前倾。

浴室里的热蒸汽，两人鼻尖中交换的鼻息，让Bruce有点头晕。

Clark以为他会得到一个吻，可惜，对方在最后一刻离开了。

“浴巾我放在这里，一会儿穿衣服叫我。”

Bruce有点落荒而逃的意思。

Clark苦涩地笑了笑。

——————

叮咚————

熟悉的声音响起，Clark睁开眼睛，手上的伤口让他没能好好休息，但Bruce帮他洗澡帮他穿衣服也算是一种慰藉。

[第四日 获得：10点 总计：40点]

又是一天。

Clark一边活动关节，一边看着显示屏。

不知道今天又是什么选题。

Clark看着眉头紧皱沉浸在噩梦中的Bruce，希望之后的选题都由他自己承担。他能看出来Bruce对于属于他的选题的抗拒，但却一点怨言也没有。为什么要这么努力地为了自己呢？只是因为自己还有一个身份是超人，可以拯救更多的人吗......

Clark知道自己心底所想，他希望Bruce的坚持中，包含着对自己非同挚友的感情。

但希望只是希望。

——————

叮咚————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A使用所有道具为试验者B进行前列腺按摩至射精，双方不可接触其他部位

（2）试验者B从试验者A身上任一部位取下一块厚度为1厘米，面积为4平方分米的皮肉组织]

Clark看着这个放题有点浑身发麻。

“......后背还是可以的......”

“这回选第一个。”

Bruce拍拍Clark的后背。

“这么大面积的伤痕，没有药肯定会发炎感染，而且换药的点数要很多，况且你的手已经......选1。”

Bruce握了握拳。

“你不用勉强自己，我的都只是皮外伤。”

“Clark，人类的身体虽然很有生命力，但也很脆弱。选1，你有所顾忌吗？”

Bruce开始进行自我暗示，就算Clark说会有也没关系，毕竟他原来和Lois的感情是那么好，一下子跳跃到另一性别上并不是那么容易接受。

理性的一面虽然总是占据上风，但感性的一面却告诉Bruce他很害怕Clark说觉得恶心，也许只是对于被强迫做这种事情恶心，但还是有种这就是对于自己的反感。

“不，我没有。”

Clark虽然还是被选项惊了一下，但他从心底里根本就不会对Bruce产生任何抵触或反感的情绪，不论发生什么。这种坚定也让Clark觉得自己有些看清对Bruce的感情。

不知为何，Bruce松了口气。

“今晚。”

Clark点点头。

然后便是他已经开始习惯的紧张又煎熬的等待。

——————

Clark看着手中熟悉的银色托盘，抿了抿嘴。

黑色皮质手铐，水性润滑剂，和，一个粉色的前列腺按摩器。

粉色的，恶趣味。

Clark越发觉得不能理解自己的心情了，各种情绪交织在一起，堵得他说不出话来。

将托盘放到写字台上，Clark局促地坐到一旁的椅子上等着Bruce洗完澡。

每次在完成这些选题前，他都会要求两人洗澡，之后也会，仿佛在试着把这些残留的触感洗掉，亦或是把这些记忆洗掉。

Bruce有点紧张，之前的经验中，对象都是女性，使用道具的次数屈指可数，因为他觉得用那种没有生命的东西是对对方的玩弄，自己身上也没有使用过什么道具，顶多就是手铐，后面也是，毫无经验。

他开始担心门外那个农场小子会以何种方式完成今天的选题，也开始担心自己的身体在第一次体验这种他之前只是听说过的玩法后会变成什么样子。

控制力，控制力。

Bruce合眼默念。

欲望和疼痛不算什么，并不能将他击倒。

握了握拳Bruce打开门。

——————

“......这个姿势好吗？”

Clark看着Bruce的后脑勺，希望能从他的黑发中得到一个答复。

“......就这样吧。”

Bruce双手被铐在胸前，双臂折叠支撑着身体，下半身脱得精光，跪趴在床上。

Clark觉得他在这几天内受到的冲击快赶上自己和Bruce认识这么多年来的总和，甚至更多。

惊讶和惊喜并重，Clark心中的罪恶感开始作祟。

柔和的灯光下，高高抬起的臀部，自己很在意的人就在面前这样毫无防备的把身上最脆弱的地方展示给他，Clark吸了口气。

Bruce的下体很光滑，体毛不多，不像他，胸口都长着略显浓密的体毛，对方除了私处其他地方都干干净净的。

臀部绷起，圆润挺翘，虽然常年战斗让Bruce获得了完美又比例和谐的肌肉，臀部并没有像其他肌肉男那么精瘦又被肌肉线条包围。后穴乖乖闭合着，泛着淡淡的粉色，会阴下可以看到疲软安静的性器。

Clark给按摩器消毒后，挤上润滑剂。

“......那就开始了。”

Bruce没有回应，只是低下头，抵在自己合十双手上。

Clark有些颤抖地将手中的按摩器靠近Bruce的后穴，轻轻将按摩器圆润小巧的顶部抵在穴口。

Bruce以前从没有想过尝试开发后面，陌生的触感让他闭上眼睛，握紧双手，指尖发白。

——————

TBC


	5. 5

Clark真的不忍心下手，虽然他心里另一份激动和兴奋让他想抽自己嘴巴，但现在真的就是自己在欺负Bruce，只是把还没打开电源的按摩器抵在入口，就令Bruce的肩膀有些微微颤抖。

他在害怕吗？

自己受伤都不会有这种心理上的负担，现在这样强迫他真的好难受。

Bruce等待着，那个东西始终没有进来，他知道肯定是Clark又开始了。

“快点，我们都想早点出去，别磨磨唧唧的。”

Clark横下心，轻缓地将按摩器推进后穴。

“唔......”

Bruce咬着牙，陌生的异物入侵感让他很难受，他能准确地感觉到微凉的润滑剂和按摩器一点一点进入自己体内，抵触情绪让他觉得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

润滑剂的辅助下，按摩器顺利的完全没入穴口，外部的会阴按摩球也准确的压在那里，完全没入的瞬间Bruce身体一颤。

Clark松开手，看着沉默的Bruce。

碰到那里了啊......

Clark不知道现在应该干什么，不知道是不是应该留点时间让Bruce适应一下。

“电源......”

Bruce带着叹息的声音叫醒Clark，于是乖乖打开电源，把震动跳到1。

从Bruce体内传来细微的机器震动声音，按摩器开始低频振动，外面的小球也开始工作。

Bruce紧紧咬着下唇，紧握的双手上用力按压的指尖泛着白色，身体也微微的颤抖着。

Clark想要回避一下，但却移不开视线。

低频柔和的按摩让休眠状态的性器开始充血挺立，到了半勃的状态就不再有什么变化。

Clark默默地将按摩器调到2。

更快速的震动让Bruce开始喘息。

“哈...哈...嗯......”

不间断的震动让Bruce胯间的性器完全勃起，悬在空气中。

Bruce想就这样等着快感堆积然后释放，早点完事早点休息，但却发现自己的身体开始适应这种频率，并且觉得不满足，渴望更多。

自己是怎么了......

Bruce真的有点害怕了，他觉得自己的身体开始脱离他的掌控。

Clark担忧地挠挠头，靠近Bruce脸，才看到对方皱起的眉头，紧闭的双眼，潮红的面颊，些许的汗珠挂在脖颈。

鬼使神差的，Clark直接将频率调到4。

“啊！唔......啊...哈......”

突然又激烈的震动让Bruce仰起头，惊呼出口，随后开始快速地喘息，呻吟开始不受控地滑出喉咙，他想闭上嘴，但他需要大量的空气来缓解汹涌而至的快感。

Bruce能清晰的感觉的从后穴那一点传至四肢和大脑的酥麻电流，如果刚才的频率是羽毛拂过，现在就是在用手使劲敲击。

“不......不要......啊......”

Bruce的声音颤抖着，喘息有些连接不上，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的擦音，双手放弃互相折磨对方，开始死死抓住床单，先前自己捏的印记开始显现。

Bruce微微摇头，生理盐水开始充斥他的眼眶，模糊视线，支撑着肩膀的双臂开始无力，肩膀向下滑，原本撑起的腰部也开始向下塌。

Clark心跳飞快，现在面前这幅姿态的Bruce他是头一次见，一直以来Bruce都是高傲冷漠，不可触碰的，现在着实让他惊艳了。

伸手捏住按摩器外部控制器，Bruce本能地有些狼狈的向前爬，感受到一直按压碾磨刺激着兴奋点的力度离去，理智开始回归，他要逃离那种不受控的状态。

Clark看着有些无力地向另一边爬的Bruce，心想如果一会儿再重新来,又要再来一次，于是狠狠心，咬牙伸手攥住Bruce的脚腕，把他拉了回来。

将频率开到最大的5，Clark吸了口气，用力地推了进去。

“啊啊啊！！不要啊......不......咕唔......”

汹涌的快感席卷而来，不留一丝余地，Bruce的身体剧烈地颤抖一下，肩膀无力地抵在床上，双手紧紧抓着床单。再也关不住的呻吟和颤抖的喘息刺激着Clark的神经，眼泪不受控地流出，无法合上的嘴角滑下银丝，大颗的汗珠顺着皮肤滴落在床单上，留下一片水渍。腰肢不受控地猛地拱起又塌下，柔软的肢体让Bruce能留下一道诱人的弧度。

臀依旧高高翘起，随着按摩器微微晃动，脚趾因为苏爽的快感蜷起。

“唔......拔出去......”

前所未有的刺激让Bruce的嗓音带着哭腔且颤抖，大脑一片空白，只有被动地接受后穴传来的层层叠加的快感。

勃起的性器坚硬无比，血管微微凸出，前端红红的，微微流出些许液体。

“啊......不......求你......”

Bruce的轻声的请求让Clark有些动摇，但是现在就这样停下来，下一次也停下来，不知道要重复多少遍，对于Bruce对于他自己都是一种折磨。

“......没关系的，马上就好了，马上，很快......”

Clark安抚性地声音从身后传来，Bruce无力地闭上眼睛。

为了快点结束，Clark抓住按摩器，开始来回抽插，力道微大，一下一下攻向后穴中的那一点。

Bruce的身体和声音随着一次次的拔出和顶入颤抖着，他仿佛是失去了思考的能力，慢慢感受着欲望将大脑一点点侵蚀。

他开始为了得到更多压低身子隔着衣物在床单上磨蹭挺立的乳头。

“啊......呜啊~~”

呻吟的声音变得细腻，身体也开始变软，从拒绝，到接受，最后开始追寻。

Bruce本能地伸手想要安慰一下硬的发疼的性器，马上就被Clark伸手压在床上。

“......马上就好了，马上......”

Clark伸手压住Bruce，看到抵在床上沦陷在欲望中的Bruce，那眉眼间的绯红和隐忍放荡的表情让Clark另一只抽动的手停了下来。

自己的心跳伴着Bruce的喘息，一下下敲打着Clark的大脑。

快感渐渐离开，Bruce挣扎着睁开眼睛，被泪水模糊地视野中他只能分辨出Clark正在看着自己。

微微晃动臀部，努力抬高，感觉到自己所渴望的胀痛和酥麻回归，Bruce再次闭上眼，松开抓着床单的手指，握住压着自己手腕的Clark的手，轻轻摩挲。

“嗯......”

餍足的叹息回荡在房间内。

Clark睁大眼睛看着Bruce，看着传来痒痒的感觉的手腕，下腹生出一股邪火，原本手上的伤口隐隐作痛，现在却被淡忘，另一只手上的动作继续。

悬在腿间的性器缓缓流出略微浑浊的前液，Clark知道Bruce就快到了，加快了手上的频率。

这样持续了几分钟，铃口处依旧只是缓缓流出所剩无几的前液，丝毫没有射精的迹象，Bruce大汗淋漓，不同于以往的高潮，这一回还没有射就感受到比以前更凶猛的快感，激烈又持久，让他头皮发麻，挣扎着想要伸手释放自己。

“不可以的，不能碰......”

Clark轻声提醒。

不然要再受一次折磨。

Bruce难耐地扭动身子，压低腰身，用硬挺的性器磨蹭着床单，留下一道道水痕。

“唔嗯！......哈......”

片刻后，微微跳动的坚硬吐出白浊，没有喷射而出，而是缓缓流下来，和前液一样，缓慢且大量。

Clark感觉到自己手腕上的力道逐渐放松，知道Bruce完成了今天的选题，伸手关掉按摩器，轻轻拔了出来，下一刻Bruce无力地躺下去，大口喘着气。

Bruce觉得腰很酸，身上没有力气，连指尖都不愿动一下，睁开眼都像是个大工程。

Clark解开手铐，拿起按摩器扔到一旁，跪坐在一旁。

“......”

不知道该说什么，Clark回想起刚才Bruce拒绝过，自己应该马上停下，但却硬让他坚持下来，罪恶感又开始盘旋。

“......别呆坐着......收拾睡觉。”

Bruce艰难地从床上爬起来，扶着腰踩着发虚的脚步进入卫生间。

Clark的目光追随着Bruce直到他的背影消失在门后。

怅然若失。

Bruce艰难地扶着洗手池站在马桶前，刚才释放时涌上的尿意让他差点准备两眼一翻什么都不管直接睡去。

“嘶......”

水流声伴着因疼痛而产生的吸气声，Bruce觉得自己又要陷入到深深的自我厌恶中。

还追着那个按摩器，还伸手摸他的手腕，Bruce Wayne，你完了。

这么轻易就败倒在一个按摩器下。

淫荡的追着要。

真恶心。

瘫坐在浴缸里，Bruce很想哭。

——————

Clark安静地躺在收拾好的床上，再一次被失眠侵袭。

Bruce无言地走出卫生间，关好灯，爬上床。

二人无言。

——————

[第五日 获得：10点 总计：50点]

Clark将电视调成静音，在屏幕亮起前就坐在床尾盯着屏幕。这一夜他断断续续地睡了几个小时，但难言的苦涩频繁将他从睡梦中拉回来，反反复复，十分折磨人。

Bruce睡得很沉，Clark不打算叫醒他，也没有把自己那份早餐吃掉，只是坐在Bruce旁边的沙发椅上，盯着对方的睡颜，等待新的放题。

他能看到明显的黑眼圈，睡乱的额发挡住额头，可以隐约看到右眉尾的断眉伤，那是很久以前两个人一起战斗时自己没能保护好他让他中了一枪，划破的伤，差一点就被爆头，Clark为此自责了好久，Bruce倒是嘲讽他说又不是瘫痪的人，可以保护自己。

挺秀的鼻梁缓和均匀地呼吸着，平日略显冷冽的薄唇安静的合着，稍失血色微微发白把上方的咬痕衬得很明显，不禁让Clark回想起昨晚的香艳场景。

Bruce睡着的时候，只要不做噩梦，表情比平时缓和了不知多少，Clark只看到过他向孩子们露出过相似的温柔表情。

唉......

Clark觉得自己就是个混蛋。

——————

叮咚————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A使用全部道具（属性：SM 附件含热融物，放电设施 ，编号：01）为试验者B采精液

（2）试验者B使用道具（附件为可燃物）在试验者A身上任意部位制造20个烧伤，达到二级烫伤标准]

Clark面无表情地盯着屏幕上的两个选项，身后的Bruce依旧熟睡着。沉默片刻，微微转头望向墙角。

“选题2，现在执行。”

——————

TBC


	6. 6

  
Bruce僵硬地活动活动肩膀，想要坐起身来，但腰部酸疼无力，便顺从地放弃，乖乖躺回去，开始用目光搜索另一个身影。

桌上摆着被透明餐盖盖住的午餐，卫生间的灯亮着，门虚掩着。

空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的烟草味。

烟草？

Bruce缓慢起身，下床的时候腿一软踉跄了一下。重新站好后，Bruce向卫生间走去，握住门把，没有动作。

难道Clark用点数换烟抽？

他以前抽烟吗？

没有见到过。

带着迟疑，Bruce拉开门。

Clark坐在马桶盖上，望着天花板，口中徐徐飘出几缕白烟，面前的地上放着银色托盘，上面摆着9根烟和一只金属打火机。

Bruce靠在门框上。

“我不知道你还会抽烟？”

Bruce玩味地看着Clark，对方这么颓的样子还挺少见的。

Clark眨眨眼望向Bruce。

“很少，对健康不好。”

门口的人望向别处笑了笑，靠近里面的人，拿过指尖燃烧过半的香烟，放入嘴中。

“安慰剂。”

Bruce原本也很少抽烟，毕竟需要保持一个健康强壮的身体才能继续黑暗骑士的事业。

“所以，你换了这些来放松放松？”

Bruce吐出在体内徘徊了一圈的白烟。

“没有。”

Clark接过剩下的烟，按灭在洗手池里，把烟屁股扔进废纸篓，打开水龙头冲掉烟灰。

Bruce盯着Clark看了半晌，转身大步走出卫生间。

站到屏幕前，打开，选择查看房间数据，今日放题。

“啧......”

Bruce皱眉。

——————

“这回没有氪石，放心来吧。”

Clark坐在浴缸边上，面带微笑看着坐在马桶盖上的Bruce。

“......你应该和我商量商量。”

“我知道你可以选1，但这一回并不难。”

Bruce皱着眉看着Clark，他不愿意伤害这个温和的男人，不愿意看到他变得和自己一样伤痕累累。

“而且，出去以后我会康复的。”

“你的手......”

Clark抬起依旧包裹在毛巾下的手，毛巾上没有血迹，止血做得很好。

“很好，没有感染，我没有发烧，一切正常，也不是很疼，所以放心吧，我身体很好的。”

“Clark，另一个选项不会产生任何伤痕。”

Clark看着Bruce的蓝眼睛，这双眼睛已经不像是第一天进来时那样，他能感觉到Bruce眼底越来越浓重的负面情绪。

没有回话，Clark拿起一根烟，打开火机，点燃，伸手递给Bruce。

“我准备好了。”

Bruce没有接，也没有看伸向自己的手，只是盯着Clark的眼睛。

“这根过去就剩8根了，如果你想再享受一下颓废的滋味，得省点用。”

Clark勾勾嘴角。

说什么没有伤痕，精神世界的创伤要更严重。

无言地接过。

“选哪里？”

“手背或者小臂吧，经常能晒到太阳，会恢复的很快的。”

Clark将针织衫的袖子挽到肘上。

“......”

Bruce有种自己是监狱里某个小头目的感觉，给自己新入派的小弟烙上象征忠心的标志又或者是欺负新人的混蛋。

“所以这次会有20个问题吗？”

Clark看着Bruce迟迟不肯下手，手中的烟也烧了快一半。

“......好吧，除了麦片你还喜欢吃什么？”

Bruce握住Clark的手，按下手中的烟。

“嘶......有时间的话，呃，会做点三明治......好疼......”

烧红的端部接触到皮肤发出兹兹声，淡淡的肉被烧熟的味道，Clark眉头紧皱，眼睛被疼痛刺激地紧闭起来，接受烟烫的手紧紧攥住原本包裹着钉子伤口的毛巾。

只要祸害一边就够了，于是Clark选择了受过一次伤的左手。

马上，Bruce抬起手，看到微微冒着烟的丑陋的圆形疤痕出现在原本光滑的手臂上。

第一枚。

咬咬牙，继续按下手。

“你早上要很早就起来吗？”

“呃......没有，只是我会去晨跑......”

Clark摇摇头，深吸一口气，感受着第二枚印记的到来。

“你还需要锻炼身体吗？”

“......其实不用，但，唔......”

第二枚。

Clark咬了咬牙。

“但我需要尝试着像我的邻居一样，更像一个，人。”

前一个烫伤的疼痛还像是回音一样一遍遍麻痹他的左臂，新的伤口叠加，又唤醒身体想要钝化的感知。

Clark的额头上布满汗珠，眼神开始四处乱飞，然后凝固在左手的烫伤处。

好疼。

好疼啊。

原来当人类这么点伤竟然这么疼。

“我还以为你被同事欺负，需要早点到岗收拾办公室煮咖啡什么的。”

第四枚。

第一根烟结束。

Clark没有回应Bruce，只是眼神直直地盯着手臂。

Bruce扔掉熄灭的烟头，扳过Clark的脸，让他看着自己。

“看着我，Clark，别去想它。”

Clark眨眨眼，看着那双担忧地望着自己的蓝眼睛。

“......好。”

Clark顺从地盯着Bruce。

“闲暇的时候你喜欢干什么？出去吗？”

Bruce点燃第二根烟。

“如果没有发生事情的话，看看书，或者电影，晚上会出去兜兜风......”

第四枚。

蛋白烧焦的味道四散开来，带着火辣的疼痛，Clark有点不舒服地咽了咽口水。

第五枚。

“兜风？飞吗？”

“有时候就只是，到公园散散步，有时候到，呃......”

第六枚。

Clark用右手捏捏眉心，汗珠顺着额角滑下，紧紧攥住的左手，包裹的毛巾渗出些许红丝。

第七枚。

“到一个像城堡一样的地方去看看，那里住着一个孤单的小孩。”

第二根烟结束。

“城堡？他一个人？”

Bruce略显疑惑地看着Clark，据他所知，大都会好像没有什么类似城堡的建筑。寸土寸金的商业地带，多数是高楼。

“还有一个照顾他的话很多的，上了年纪的女士。”

“形容的很委婉。”

Bruce挑挑眉。

第八枚，第九枚，第十枚。

Clark咬着牙，从嗓子里发出一声隐忍的怒吼。

Bruce也想快点完成，但必须达到烫伤二级，他就只能在每一个烫伤处多停留一会，将整个流程拉长，很是折磨人。

“呼，他，睡眠不太规律，所以总是赖床，晚上喜欢在被子里偷偷看书。”

做了深呼吸，Clark冷静了些许。

“小孩的天性。”

Bruce微微一笑。

第十一枚。

“唔......他没什么朋友，也不邀请别人来家里玩，有的小朋友想找他一起玩，他都以沉默回答，久而久之，就被疏远了。”

“这个年龄段不愿意和同龄人玩的孩子还真不多。”

Bruce点点头。

“大家都觉得他很冷漠，不近人情，好像有自闭症，但是别人不知道，他养了很多花，还有小动物，那座城堡被花朵围绕着，还有小动物在其中惬意地穿梭。”

“......”

第十二枚。

第三根烟结束。

“他会亲自修剪玫瑰的枝叶，也常常被扎的鲜血淋漓，手上全是伤疤，其他小朋友看到他的手都离他远远地。”

“那位女士怎么不让他戴手套？”

第十三枚。

“他自己要求的，他想要更好地感受这些脆弱又顽强的生命力。”

第十四枚。

“你觉得他孤单吗？”

“不好说，动物和植物毕竟不是人，我想他也希望有小朋友找他玩，只是他不懂怎么和他们交流，因为他总是一个人，嗷!”

第十五枚。

第十六枚。

“你有陪过他吗？”

“没有，我希望他能自己想明白这些，我不想成为他的精神依赖，这样他会变得脆弱，他更需要同龄人和亲人的陪伴。”

第十七枚。

第四根烟结束。

“......他还小，需要别人的引导。”

“可他一直在拒绝。”

Clark盯着Bruce的眼睛。

两人视线相对，Bruce手上的动作停了下来。

“他......可能觉得自己会吓到别人，毕竟其他小孩喜欢的是动画片或者其他，而他喜欢那会伤害他的花。”

“是因为他的沉默和伤痕累累的手吗？”

第十八枚。

“也许吧。”

第十九枚。

Bruce将视线移回手上。

“可是，他拥有最美丽的花园和可爱的小动物。”

Bruce的手停在半空，盯着伤痕累累的可怜的手臂上的烟疤，然后缓缓转头对上Clark的视线。

“......现在他怎么样了？”

第二十枚。

第五根烟结束。

Clark松了口气，放开左手。

“应该和朋友们在花园里玩呢吧。”

Clark扯出一个苦笑，擦了擦额头的汗。

Bruce眨眨眼，点点头，起身走出洗手间，从餐盘里拿出牛排刀，用之前Clark给按摩器消毒用的酒精擦了擦，拉起Clark来到洗手池旁，开始用刀尖挑水泡。

Bruce专心着手中的活，以防破坏了水泡的皮，导致后期感染。

Clark同样沉默地看着Bruce的侧脸，慢慢低下头，抵在Bruce肩上。

“好疼啊......”

闷闷的声音传来。

Bruce没有被肩上的重力打乱手上的节奏，继续进行着小手术。

“.......嗯，马上就好。”

——————

“......”

似曾相识的场景，Clark还是坐在浴缸里，安静地接受着Bruce帮他洗头的事实。

其实上一次他就可以选择在手上套个塑料袋自己洗，这回当然也可以，不过Bruce以旧伤又裂开新伤要小心处理不能沾一点水为由再次承担起这个任务。

“可惜了，出去以后这些伤就消失了，不然我去监狱探望Lex的时候还可以跟他炫耀一下。”

Bruce哼了一声。

“有什么可炫耀的。”

“这可是蝙蝠侠亲手给我烫的，以后我就是他的小弟了，不是很帅吗。”

Bruce拍一下手下的脑袋。

“我应该给你烫出个蝙蝠形状。”

Clark赞许的点头。

“对啊，刚才怎么没想到，哎呀，是不是还剩几根，你再来几下吧。”

“真是疯了，我都扔了。”

Clark微微转过头去看了看Bruce。

“......可以试试弄响烟雾警报器，说不定会有人放我们出去......”

“转回去，这里到处都是摄像头，你以为你洗澡的时候说的东西他们就不知道吗？”，Bruce用下巴示意一下卫生间一角的针孔摄像机，“而且那东西看得我难受，以后可能一看到烟就会回想起你手臂上的20个大水泡。”

“哈哈哈哈......原来是这样啊......挑破了应该很爽吧......”

“你真恶心。”

不是因为伤口，不是因为水泡，是因为会回想起那张忍耐痛苦的脸。

心疼。

笨蛋。

——————

睡眠是一个问题。

Bruce盯着Clark起伏均匀的胸膛，视线移到他布满烟疤的左臂上。处理完以后的水泡瘪了下去，圆形的伤痕中间颜色变深，被微微发黑的烧焦的边缘框住，20个伤痕相对整齐地排列在手臂外侧，整个小臂红肿的厉害。

选1时，自己睡的不省人事，对方的黑眼圈表示那人彻夜难眠，选2时自己睡不着，对方睡的也不安稳，毕竟伤口很疼，还没有药能缓解。

互相折磨。

Bruce不知道自己会不会在这10天后疯掉。

身体已经开始不受控，精神也变得脆弱。

甩甩脑袋，Bruce坐起身，开始盘腿打坐。

——————

叮咚————

[第六日 获得：10点 总计：60点]

——————

TBC


	7. 7

Bruce用手背贴上Clark的额头，温度刚好，比自己高一点，没有发烧，左手上的烫伤也开始结痂，虽然没有烫伤膏，但是用酒精消毒还是有点作用，不过Clark当时龇牙咧嘴的样子还是不忍直视。

“最少，就剩4天。”

拿起托盘里的黄油吐司涂好橘子酱递给Clark。

“太好了。”

Clark咬着一角叼过来，把手里的汤勺放下。

“就算三餐再好吃，也留不住了。”

“一开始你还想为这个多呆几天吗？”

Bruce尽量掩饰着自己眼神中的嫌弃。

“感叹句，感叹而已，不要当真。”

Clark当然想走，但是......在完成某些选题的时候他有点犹豫，某种欲望压在心底伸出小爪子四处抓挠一般不得安生。

“咳，出去以后，你想先做什么吗......”

Clark喝了一口汤，看似不经意地随便找个话头，其实在他心里也犹豫了很久。

Bruce放下餐具，用餐巾擦擦嘴。

“去喜马拉雅山。”

“......找古一大师吗......”

Bruce用关怀智障的眼神盯着Clark，对方乖乖闭嘴。

“找个熟人，重新修炼。”

前提是出去的时候还没疯掉。

Clark尽可能地消化着Bruce的话。

隐隐有些担心。

——————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者B穿女装与试验者A进行SEX

（2）试验者B取下试验者A的所有指甲，重新镶嵌上人造指甲（材质：氪石 绿色）]

Clark看着这个放题有点浑身发麻。

“......指甲，搞什么......”

“......为什么不选个别的颜色的。”

Bruce翻了个白眼。

Clark皱皱眉看着Bruce。

“真的吗？粉色？黑色？金色？”

“......”

想象着Clark一把揪住敌人的领子，露出一手粉色闪光的指甲......

Bruce有点不自在地活动一下脖子。

“选1。”

Bruce握了握拳。

H小游戏而已。

Clark不安地看着Bruce。

“你不用勉强自己的......”

“嗯，我也挺想看看你从手脚开始因为氪石的影响而坏死然后一点一点向上腐蚀却无能为力的样子。”

Bruce摩挲着下巴一脸玩味地看着Clark。

Clark闭嘴了，这是他提的，不能撤回。

沉默了片刻。

“行了，选1，你有什么顾虑吗？”

Bruce的眼神正在尝试捕捉Clark脸上细微的变化。

原本他想把这些当做一些调情小游戏看待，顺便帮助这个小镇男孩拓展一下性生活的发展空间，只是游戏而已，但现在却有些在意对方的态度。现在二人是以何种身份进行这种所谓的游戏的呢？

Bruce其实一点也不想让Clark在同他一起的时间里经历这些，自己也不喜欢，他自认为自己是一个性癖正常的男人，甚至有点性冷感，可能是双性恋，毕竟需要他操心的事情太多了，再加上成为蝙蝠侠前后经历的试炼，在性方面也没有那么重视。

而且，自己也不值得被这样对待。

布满伤痕丑陋的身体。

不应该被那么温暖的手触碰.......

Bruce开始动摇了，可是对方现在只是个人类，并没有正常情况下的治愈能力，生命危险还是更重要。

Clark盯着Bruce有些黯淡的眼神，他不知道对方又开始想什么了。

“没有，我不会有什么顾忌的。”

听到这话Bruce像是松了口气。

“......晚上。”

Clark点点头。

这回是真的要上了......  
  
———  
  
Clark在卫生间洗澡，Bruce无心顾及自己滴着水的头发，捏住纤细的肩带，拎起银色托盘上的黑色丝绸睡裙，柔滑的丝织物反射着温和的的灯光。

Bruce用手指轻轻摩挲手上的织物，有点陌生的柔滑质感，Bruce记忆中曾把类似触感的衣料从别人肩头摘下，自己穿还是头一次。

只是一条简单的黑色吊带裙，现在却不断散发着淫靡的味道。

啪嗒。

一条黑色蕾丝丁字裤掉到托盘上。

Bruce觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，默默放下裙子，把脸埋在手里。

————

Clark在浴室对着镜子咬嘴唇，他不太敢出去。

紧张，兴奋，恐惧，担忧，混合在一起不断冲刷他的神经，心跳一直没能平静下来，热蒸气让他有点呼吸困难。

Rao啊，这竟然真的要发生了......感觉自己并没有准备好接受这一切。

对方都没有表示什么，自己干嘛要这么多事.......

Clark拍拍脸，打开门。

虽然在洗澡的时候Clark已经想象出各种Bruce穿女装的样子，提前预演以防自己失态，但真的看到以后还是呆愣在原地。

黑色的丝绸松松地包裹着精壮的身躯，可以看到鼓起的肌肉撑起的地方显出不同的色块，一边的肩带滑落，深邃的锁骨没有被遮挡住，胸肌中间的浅沟消失在睡裙浅v的领子里，腰部的收紧把曼妙的腰部线条完美展现，裙摆不长，将将遮住大腿根，两条肌肉紧实分布均匀的长腿毫不保留完全呈现在眼前，裸露在外的皮肤分布着大大小小颜色深浅不一的伤痕，在长期包裹在制服和西装下极少接触太阳的白皙肌肤上很显眼。

Bruce站在窗帘紧闭的窗前，看到愣在原地的Clark，心里很不是滋味，自己的丑态就这样展露无遗，真是污染视线。

“想笑就笑吧，我只给你一次机会。”

Bruce尽量保持自己语气中的冷静，甩掉拖鞋仰躺到床上。

“......”

Clark觉得自己应该反驳他，说出自己心里的冲动，说他觉得很好，但理性告诉他Bruce会觉得他变态，最好还是保持沉默。

无言地擦完头发，Clark拿起托盘里的润滑剂，没有看到安全套，难道要内射吗？这么一想，Clark脸马上就红了。

托盘里还放着两个黑色小夹子。

小夹子？

有点磨蹭地走到床前，规规矩矩地跪坐在Bruce微微张开的双腿间，手里捧着润滑剂和震动乳夹沉默地眼神四处飞。

“......我不想这样......”

可惜Clark现在只是凡人之躯，超级听力离他远去，Bruce微如蚊子飞的抱怨没能被他听到。

Clark紧张地眨着眼。

“......这两个是......”

Clark把手中的乳夹递出来。

Bruce看到以后皱皱眉，伸手接过，拉开睡裙领子，把乳夹夹到乳首，不情愿地打开开关。

嗡嗡的震动声传出，Bruce红着脸躺回去。

Clark抿着嘴跪坐在原地。

“.......接下来要做什么......”

“.......先，扩张。”

身为新闻行业者，Clark经常能看到相邻城市哥谭的各种八卦新闻，尤其是关于花花公子Bruce Wayne的，豪车中下来被三两美女簇拥着进入酒店的照片，被Bruce Wayne始乱终弃的女子哭花妆容痛诉的采访，或者是，和几个面容姣好的男孩子出入各种俱乐部或酒吧的照片，知情人士透露的滥交party内幕，虽然八卦新闻的真实性基本可以忽略，但Clark不觉得Bruce是第一次和男的做这种事。

但Clark却是第一次。

紧张的他所不知道的是，八卦新闻上的风月老手，其实也是第一次。

是应该切换成新闻里的花花公子还是回归真实的自己？

Bruce斟酌着哪种状态能对Clark产生最少的负面影响，毕竟据他了解，他和Lois的感情原来是很好的。

回想起前一日自己有些不受控的行为，Bruce开始怀疑自己的自控能力。

Clark润滑剂放到一旁，伸手准备撩开堪堪挡住Bruce下身的裙摆，但Bruce下意识伸出手拽住裙摆。

二人都僵在原地。

Clark很理解Bruce，毕竟一个大男人穿成这个样子接下来还要被自己侵犯，论谁都不愿意。

Bruce却吓了一跳，他没有想到自己常年的防御机制在这个时候条件反射，他不想表现自己的抗拒，不想给Clark施加压力。

“......我们换另一项吧......”

四肢烂掉就烂掉吧，没有四肢的人有的活的也挺好的，出了书办了讲座还有一大堆女朋友，况且自己还能飞，用母星的科技说不定能做出高仿真假肢。

Clark看着Bruce没有控制住而流露出的抵抗神色，直起身想要对着墙角的摄像头说出要求，下一秒便被拉住手。

Clark稳住平衡俯视着抓住自己手腕的Bruce，对方轻叹一声。

“快。”

说完Bruce仰躺回去，用双臂压在眼前，不愿看到接下来将要发生在自己身上的事。

“我们还是换.......”

“Clark Kent，别浪费时间，有种你就上。”

Bruce试着让自己的声音里带着点嘲讽意味，来刺激Clark，但Clark根本就不会因为这些生气，只是觉得很对不起Bruce。

沉默中，Clark跪坐回去，伸手捏住裙摆边沿。

——————

TBC


	8. 8

Clark知道此刻自己的脸一定爆红而且烫得要命，他的手也颤抖得跟得了帕金森一样。

轻轻向上撩开裙边，Clark的手停滞在半空，放任裙摆从手里滑下。

他明白为什么Bruce不愿意了，而且现在还用胳膊挡着眼睛。

黑色丝带跨过人鱼线堪堪卡在微微凸起的胯骨上，黑色蕾丝布料包裹着Bruce安静的性器，略微透出些许轮廓，纵向的丝带消失在臀缝中。常年没有晒过太阳的部位和黑色的衣料反差鲜明。

Clark下意识伸出手摸摸自己的鼻子下面，刚才感觉这里很烫，所幸没有流鼻血，不然真的不好解释。

抬眼，看到Bruce微微昂起的下巴，咬着下唇，脸颊染上一抹绯红，胸前的乳夹一颤一颤，露出的皮肤开始泛着粉色，蒙上一层薄汗。

在乳夹的不断刺激下，蕾丝布料下的性器开始膨胀，微微撑起半透的布料。

只是乳夹就变成这样，真是敏感。

Clark在右手上挤上润滑剂，轻轻地拨开黑色丝带，食指指腹缓缓按上光滑的会阴。

“！呃......”

Bruce身体一颤，随着Clark逐渐加大力道的按压，蕾丝布料被顶得更高，隐约可以看到半勃的形状。

手指缓缓向下，被温热的臀肉夹住。

Clark分开大腿跪的距离，忍着左手上的钝痛抱住Bruce大腿搭在自己大腿上，抬高了对方的胯部，使Bruce的大腿分得更开，后穴完全暴露在空气中。

Bruce吸了口气攥紧拳头。

Clark用食指轻轻按压穴口，微凉又湿滑的触感让Bruce的呼吸加速，他知道这个东西马上就要进来了，心底的紧张盘亘在腹部，有些痉挛。

食指缓缓推进，被温热的内部紧紧包围，Bruce身体明显在绷住劲，十分拒绝被进入。

“疼的话就告诉我......”

Clark不敢乱动，只是轻轻浅浅地微微弯曲手指，希望Bruce能够适应。

看着对方有些疲软的性器，Clark用左手轻轻抚上Bruce的大腿根，轻缓地揉捏，一寸一寸向外，在分布着些许黯淡伤痕的大腿上摩挲着。

脆弱的地方被不轻不重的按压，微微的瘙痒感让Bruce晃了晃腿，但性器依旧没什么反应。

手指继续往上，伸入裙子里，裙摆碰到暴露在空气中的伤口，杀的疼。

Clark的手瑟缩了一下，缓慢地按压上大腿根旁的腹股沟，顺着人鱼线轻轻揉捏Bruce的窄腰。

“嗯！”

Bruce吸了口气，嘴唇有些颤抖。

找到了一处。

Clark摩挲着新发现的敏感点，看着身下的人的小帐篷再次撑起来，右手继续推进，轻轻旋转抠挖。

“啊......”

Bruce晃了晃腿。

“......很快就好了......”

感觉到穴口中的手指可移动范围变大，Clark伸入第二根手指。

“fuck......”

后穴中的异物变粗，变本加厉地四处抠挖让Bruce低低咒骂出声，但身下的性器却越发坚硬，身体的本能让他恶心。

Clark转动手指，掌心向上，用拇指按压会阴，穴内的两根手指完全没入，向上按压。

“呜啊！嗯！”

Bruce张大嘴，随着手指按压的节奏急喘着，和那次按摩器碰到后带来的感觉不同，这次被压到前列腺，快感一波一波缓慢涌来，给他留有喘息的机会来眼睁睁感受着自己的理智慢慢地一点点被欲望吞噬。

Clark看着Bruce微微扭动的身体，下身越来越燥热，自己的性器也开始变硬。

“啊......嗯......”

Bruce能感觉到自己的体温在上升，呼出的气息带着水汽，身体也在慢慢变软。

下一刻，带来愉悦的东西离开了，拔出的时候发出令人脸红的声音，穴口保持着张开的状态，四周沾满润滑剂，粘粘的。

又来了，那种空虚感。

Bruce的呼吸平静些许，强迫自己不去看，不过做到这个地步就撂下了实在是让他不知道该怎么形容心里的滋味。

“......嗯？”

Bruce还是发出了疑问的声音。

随后听到了液体被挤出瓶子的声音，下一刻，三根手指插了进去。

“啊！太......”

和来回抽插的手指摩擦的有些发红的内壁紧紧地吸附着手指，随着重新沾满润滑剂的入侵物的动作不断从穴口挤出多余的润滑剂，粘腻的水声响起。

Clark小心地转动手指，一次次轻轻蹭过那一点，Bruce不受控地微微颤抖。

感觉到手指的进入不再那么困难，Clark抽出手指，润滑剂被带出来些许，穴口没有合上，和指尖连起一条银丝。

“......”

Clark向下伸手握住自己勃起的性器，抚慰几下，微微俯下身，用顶部轻轻抵住半张的穴口。

Bruce抿起嘴。

“我......要进来了......”

只是示意，不是请求，Clark慢慢向前顶去。

因为是第一次，再加上Clark有着傲人的尺寸，三个手指的扩张程度还是有点勉强，多到溢出来的润滑剂并没有让进入的过程轻松多少。

Bruce死死咬着下唇，忍耐的喘息声让Clark想要放弃。

“很疼吗？要不停下吧......”

“不疼，继续。”

Bruce打断Clark犹豫的声音。

Clark吸了口气，俯下身，双手撑在Bruce两侧，重心放低，一点点把体重压到两个人连接的部位。

“唔......”

Bruce感觉到粗大火热的东西慢慢地闯了进来，把后穴撑得满满的，多亏了刚才的扩张，疼痛才没有那么难忍。

这样小心翼翼地推进，等到后穴完全把Clark的性器吞吃进去时，两个人都出了一身汗。

Bruce原本勃起的阴茎也退回到半勃的状态，Clark慢慢后撤胯部，再顶入，轻缓地抽插，腾出右手，拉下黑色蕾丝的布料。

“干什么......”

Clark握住Bruce略微疲软的性器，开始上下套弄。

“啊......Clark......”

后穴处的抽插不时擦过敏感的快感源，被力道适中的揉捏套弄的性器也重新翘起头，Bruce又回到了理智要飞走的状态。

后穴又湿又紧，内壁紧紧缠着坚硬火热的性器，Clark加快顶弄速度。

“啊...哈...哈唔......”

Bruce咬着下唇试图关住从自己嗓子里飘来的陌生的呻吟声，嘴唇被咬破，但还是滑出些许诱人的声音。

Clark看着对方忍耐的样子，心里很难受，但又被激的下身燥热。

明明这么不愿意的，这样子强迫自己......

低下头，Clark用额头抵在Bruce脖颈处。

“对不起......对不起......”

声音闷闷地，穿过下体抽插的水声，穿过隐忍的喘息一字不落进入到Bruce耳中。

本来，Bruce想着就这样结束就算了。

赶紧射出来，赶紧洗澡收拾，然后等待失眠，迎接新的选题。

他以为Clark会像看笑话一样看着自己被这个该死的试验一点点玩弄，最后变成一个恶心的情欲动物。

他没想到，Clark会感到抱歉。

明明只要射出来，完成任务就好了。

压力真的好大。

压得他喘不上气了。

胸口被什么东西堵住了。

眼睛很热，感觉要哭了。

他们在做什么？

这样子谁会好受？

Bruce抬起压在眼睛上的双臂，眨眨眼来驱散被压迫太久很产生的麻痹感，视野是模糊的，但是可以看到一颗黑色的脑袋抵在颈侧，不断喷出热气。

Bruce放下手臂，捧住Clark的头，抬到自己面前。

Clark眼睛红红的，眉头紧皱，一脸担忧和难过。

手指缓缓摩挲着那张漂亮的脸的脸蛋，微微抬起头，拉近距离。

“对不起......”

Bruce闭上眼，吻住Clark的唇。

——————

TBC


	9. 9

—————

“唔嗯......咕......哈......”

舌头互相纠缠，吮吸，伴着呻吟的喘息不时从二人相接的唇瓣中溢出，这个吻没有想象中的甜美，而是苦涩的带着血腥味的。

抽插的频率加快，目标也明确在那一点，每一次都狠狠研磨着那脆弱的地方，滚烫的柱身把穴口磨得略微红肿，润滑剂和肠液混在一起被大力的耸动搅起泡沫。

快感是一种奇妙的东西，它能在任何时候麻痹神经，清空大脑。

就像现在。

Bruce不想去想别的。

他很难受，很纠结。

他所感受到的身体的变化和心理的变化都在一点点撕碎原来他努力建起的屏障，把不知道是他的天性还是被催生的丑陋面一点一点展现在他最不愿向其展示的人。

他害怕被看到自己所谓真实的一面。

很不齿，很丑陋。

就像从内核开始腐败的苹果。

散发着难闻的气味，却依旧保持着光洁的表皮。

看到表皮就够了。

他害怕Clark会用嫌弃的目光看着他的丑态。

他想把自己关起来以防那双不受控的手弄脏那个他重视的人。

他想看着Clark温柔地对自己笑，和自己聊聊上班时候遇到的无聊的事，或者Lois和他闹了小矛盾后来找自己谈谈心。

就这样干干净净的，保持一定距离。

可是已经来不及了。

从二人进入这个房间开始，就来不及了。

对不起，Clark，对不起，Kal El。

Bruce更加用力地啃咬对方的嘴唇，仿佛只有这种快要窒息的吻才能让他得到解脱。

“快点......再快点......”

Bruce用腿夹住Clark精壮的腰，微微扭动臀部，夹紧后穴，湿热紧致让Clark的性器又硬了一分。

Clark现在能做的除了给予Bruce所要求的，没有其他。

他不知道Bruce怎么了，也不知道自己怎么了。

脑袋里就是一团浆糊，有想要说出口又不知道意义何在的话。

现在只能感知到挂在脖子上的手牢牢扣住他的后脑不让他离开，拼命索取的唇让他窒息，甜腻的呻吟带着热气拍在耳边，还感觉到身下的人的坚硬火热杵在自己的腹肌上。

大幅度的耸动，用力的顶入，从连接处开始，两人的体温搅在一起，逐步升高，苏麻的电流涌向身体各个角落，任凭自己的理智淹没在欲望中。

感觉，不错。

“哈哈哈哈......”

Bruce眉眼微弯，从喉咙深处滑出餍足的轻笑。

随着Clark的重点攻击，Bruce低吟着射了出来，Clark的小腹甚至胸肌上都有他的痕迹，随后Bruce感觉到甬道内注入一股滚烫的热流。

Bruce松开禁锢着Clark的手，揉了揉对方滴着汗的头发。

“结束了。”

Clark还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，有些迟钝地跪趴在Bruce身上。

“......你好沉......”

Clark眨眨眼急忙坐起身，胯部后撤的动作让两人的负距离变正，牵出属于Clark的白色液体。

“啊......”

Clark满脸通红地看着顺着尚未闭合的穴口淌下来的精液，是他的精液。

头脑发热忘了拔出来再射。

Bruce逐渐平静下来，盯着Clark看着自己下半身一脸抱歉的样子，不自觉伸手捏了捏他的脸。

“？？？”

Clark还觉得脑袋像是在桑拿房蒸了一天一样，不太敢相信自己真的把Bruce给上了。

“.......你来收拾。”

话音刚落Bruce翻身下床扶着腰向卫生间走去，随着走动顺着大腿根流下来润滑剂和Clark的精华。

“啊啊啊啊啊.....”

Clark内心咆哮着盯着Bruce关上卫生间的门。

—————

Bruce有些粗暴地把乳夹摘下来扔到洗手池里，脱下沾着各种液体的丝绸裙子，泄愤一样地扔到地上。瞥到镜子里自己，面色潮红，表情难看，一身伤疤，穿着条黑色蕾丝的丁字裤，大腿内侧还挂着流出来的精液。

Burce有点恍惚。

这是谁？

好丑。

扯下丁字裤扔到地上，Bruce打开花洒，用力地搓洗自己的身体，伤疤。

——————

Clark收拾好床单有一段时间了，简单的穿着条宽松的裤子光着上半身坐在一旁的沙发椅上等着Bruce出来再去洗澡，但迟迟不见卫生间里的人出来。

起码2个小时了，不会是睡着了吧......

Clark不太想去打扰Bruce，但是时间太长了，他担心会不会出事。

有些犹豫地尝试转动卫生间门把手，结果真的没锁，轻轻打开一个缝，原本预想的水蒸气并没有迎面扑来，卫生间就像是没被用过一样，镜子上也干干净净没有水雾。

地上摊着那条在Bruce身上显得异常有情趣的裙子，旁边是丁字裤，洗手池里还有依旧在震动发出嗡嗡声的乳夹。

主角先生则毫无生气地坐在浴缸里，头靠着瓷砖，滴着水。

Clark担忧地走上前去，伸手试了下浴缸里的水，果然是凉的。

Bruce泡在凉水里的身体透着惨白，但能明显看到一些被搓红的痕迹，指甲和嘴唇都泛着紫色。

Clark马上按下浴缸里的放水阀，打开热水龙头。

“......你这样会感冒的......”

Bruce侧目看了Clark一眼。

“......我们什么时候能出去......”

Bruce的声音很冷漠，让Clark隐隐有些害怕。

“很快，马上就能出去了。”

“嗯。”

Bruce转过头来看着Clark，露出一个微笑。

这个笑容一点也不能让Clark放心。

“你......”

Clark本来想提醒Bruce不用那么用力地清洗自己，但是想到自己刚才把对方上了，还不是在情愿的情况下，觉得恶心很正常，于是闭了嘴。

攥了攥拳，Clark捡起地上的衣服，关掉还在水池里翻腾的乳夹，出去了。

在扔进脏衣筐里前，Clark盯着手里的布料，心里说不出来的憋屈。

——————  
  
睁着眼睛盯着卫生间的门，Clark一整夜都在回忆自己遇到Bruce之后的事，那些拌嘴或者相互扶持都在提醒他这种不同寻常的感情快要冲出围栏，不能再被忽视，可是昨晚Bruce的样子让他退缩了，看到他那无神的状态，和自己做爱真的那么恶心人吗......

怎么能怪人家呢，是自己什么都没说，也没表态也没什么举动，谁都不会认为这么个木头喜欢他。

朋友没法做了，估计以后连面对Bruce的胆子都没有了。

Clark在内心不断哀叹，无力地接受着新的一天的到来。

Bruce经过昨晚的洗礼冷静不少，他希望自己的心理暗示能够起作用，希望自己的理智能够接受身体变得不受控这一事实，也希望自己能够换种心态来接受接下来肯定会更加变态的选题。

Clark Kent，再忍几天就结束了。

Bruce往上盖了盖被子，闭上眼。

——————

叮咚————

[第七日 获得：10点 总计：70点]

Clark把早餐放到桌上，无言地看着Bruce洗漱完坐到对面，开始用餐。

——————

TBC


	10. 10

——————

“......”

Clark不自觉地屏住呼吸，双臂紧紧贴在身体两侧，盯着面前面无表情的Bruce。

“不要动。”

下一秒，一阵风伴着一个黑影冲向Clark的脸。

紧闭的双眼缓缓睁开一只，只看到一个拳头距离鼻尖只有几毫米。

接近着拳头快速离开，换成手刀停留在后颈上方几毫米的地方。

Clark乖乖地站在原地一动不动，感受着一阵阵攻击带来的风，手都凉了。

这是多大仇。

“再不锻炼，就要萎缩了。”

Bruce对着人肉桩子打完一套拳以后拍了拍Clark的肩膀示意他可以活动了。Clark摸了摸脑门上的冷汗。

“以前我都只见到你在周末赖床，原来也有在锻炼啊。”

Bruce眯眯眼瞥了Clark一眼。

“你以为我像你一样都是天生的吗？”

“我很佩服你，真的。”

Clark学着Bruce刚才的某些招式做了做动作。

“看来为了这种情况，得学学这些了。”

Bruce拿着杯子没说话。

“你来教我吧？”

拿着杯子的手微微捏紧，Bruce没有回头。

“我要睡懒觉，没时间搭理你。”

Clark撇撇嘴。

——————

叮咚————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A使用全部道具（属性：SM 附件含热融物，乳胶制物品，编号：02）为试验者B采精液

（2）试验者B使用道具将试验者A的股骨（数量：2）、腓骨（数量：2）、胫骨（数量：2）折断]

Clark才刚感受完Bruce能杀人的体术训练就看到让他浑身一颤的选项。

“选1。”

Bruce懒得去看屏幕，只是说出了自己的选择。

反正不管出什么选题，第2项都只会对身体造成伤害。

“Bruce，你......”

“你忍一忍就过去了。”

Bruce把杯中的水一饮而尽，听到房门外的声音，这回他没说什么时候开始，所以就现在送来了道具。

“可是......”

“还有三天，就当是恐怖片。”

打开小门，Bruce端出托盘。

——————

“......这东西要穿到什么地方？”

Clark拎着一件黑色乳胶材质的东西，皱着眉前后观察着。

“有领子，有肩膀，胳膊的束缚衣。”

Bruce眨眨眼继续看手中的蜡烛的标签。

低温蜡......红色的......

这一次真的是规规整整初级的sm用具。

乳胶手臂束缚衣、紧身裤，一小块低温蜡烛，打火机，润滑剂，皮鞭，前列腺按摩器。

Bruce已经不知道该说什么好了，只是觉得心很累。

拿起皮鞭细细摩挲，Bruce能感觉到这是用质量上乘的小牛皮做的。

真是变态。

Clark有些为难地放下手里的乳胶衣。

——————

“要定个安全词吧？”

Clark在Bruce身后帮他把刚刚好撑起来的乳胶手臂束缚衣的绑带扣调好后乖乖地跪坐回床边。

双臂被乳胶衣束缚在身后，头也因为乳胶衣略微坚硬的领子被迫端正抬起，只包裹到锁骨，露出Bruce坚实的胸肌，由于双臂在身后被绷在有些不透气的禁锢中，Bruce只能挺胸，把美好的胸部线条和腹肌露出来。

Bruce已经换好了同样是乳胶材质的黑色紧身裤，尺寸有些小，勒的他有点难受，不过却把腿部线条完全呈现，性器的轮廓也可以清楚看到，乳胶材质的光滑表面反射着灯光，极其色情。

最让Clark受不了的是，紧身裤臀部部分是掏空的。其他部分被尺寸略小的乳胶材质紧紧包裹，臀部边缘被勒住，显得臀肉特别浑圆有质感。

紧绷的黑色乳胶勒在肉体上而微微鼓起的略带肉感的边缘，让Clark觉得下身一热。

“安全词......你知道的不少啊。”

Bruce挑挑眉起身下床。

Clark仰头看着Bruce站到床前，用脚踢过来一把沙发椅，然后用下巴示意Clark坐上去。

“？”

Clark不解地看着对方。

“在床上没有靠着的地方。”

“啊......那你要......”

Clark端着托盘有些局促地坐到沙发椅上，看着Bruce背对着自己跪在地上，向前倾身用肩膀抵在床边，挺起臀部。

Rao啊。

Clark眨眨眼，嘴都合不上了。

“开始吧，不需要什么安全词，随你。”

随我......那......要怎么玩啊？

Clark犹豫地在按摩器上涂上润滑剂，然后轻轻掰开Bruce的臀瓣。

“那......还是先放这个......”

Bruce抿抿嘴，被束缚在身后的手微微握拳。

有了前几次的经验，进入的过程变得没有那么难受了，身体可以很快适应这个有点凉的东西，打开按钮感受到不断刺激那一点的震动，性器也开始快速进入状态。

越来越适应，越来越敏感。

Clark看不到Bruce有些放弃的表情，只能看到他没有像之前一样抗拒时紧绷的状态，而像是习惯了一样，完全接受。

“嗯......”

Bruce微微抬起身用挺起的乳尖去蹭床单。

后穴传来的快感已经让他下身充血膨起，但被紧身乳胶裤紧紧束缚在里面，勒得不舒服，阴茎的形状完全浮现在黑色的乳胶上。

Clark拿起皮鞭一脸为难地观察了一会儿，对准一边的臀瓣，扬起手臂。

——————

TBC


	11. 11

——————  
  
“唔！......嗯！......”

Bruce额头上都是汗，他死死地咬着床单用头抵在床沿，腰部微微塌了下来，臀部则高高地挺翘在那里，迎接着一下下的抽打。

Clark并没有很用力，他不敢，下手之前还在自己手臂上试了两下，顶多就是两个人打打闹闹时候互相拍了对方一下那种程度，但是他没想到Bruce会有这种反应。

他能看到对方颤抖的大腿和明显被撑起来的裆部。

Rao啊。

Clark真的觉得新的大门打开了。

他的心脏在狂跳，伴着皮革打在皮肤上发出的声音，一下一下。

自己就这么坐在椅子上拿着小鞭子一下一下抽在蝙蝠侠的屁股上，而且对方还感觉很爽。

一开始Clark只是觉得手里的这根小鞭子有手感，抽起来挺顺手，一摸就知道用料不简单。果真是佳品，抽下去都没有特别明显的印子，Bruce的臀瓣只是微微有些发红，但抽打的印记一点也没有。

Bruce倒是很煎熬。

他没想到被打屁股能让自己的下半身这么激动，性器硬的要爆炸了，不透气的乳胶裤子让他觉得裆部湿乎乎的还很闷热，不知道是汗水还是什么其他液体，感觉不舒服，每一次鞭子落下他都会浑身一颤，然后感觉到被抽打的地方火辣辣的，先是疼，然后是痒，随后一种异样的热流伴着后穴传来的快感涌向下身。

他控制不住大腿的颤抖，感觉到跪了这么久再加上紧绷的裤子，腿都麻了。

Clark没有按照原来的频率继续打下去，而是用鞭子头轻轻贴在Bruce鼓起的胯间，一点一点向后提，贴过被紧紧绷在乳胶衣里的囊袋，贴过会阴，然后在按摩器周围轻轻画了个圈。

“啪！”

最后打在臀瓣上。

Bruce被这一预料外的举动惊了一下，吸了口气，身体控制不住的颤抖，这种细微的撩拨让他越发难耐，最后的一下让他彻底失去双腿的支撑力，歪斜在床沿，双腿无力地瘫在那。

“哈...哈...”

Bruce觉得自己射了，但低头看看硌在双腿间的鼓包，便绝望地闭上眼。

Clark急忙上前搂住Bruce肩膀，一把抱起他放到床上。

看到Bruce汗湿的额头和紧皱的双眉，Clark不知道自己应该做些什么。

“该死的......”

Bruce闭着眼偏过头去。

他不想让Clark看到他的表情，尤其是在被抽打后竟然感受到快乐的样子。

但Clark的视线和触摸又让他感到莫名的满足。

看看我。

不，不要看我。

摸摸我。

不，快离开我。

脑子里混乱的思绪擦出激烈的火花，他处传来的快感又一次次打乱它，Bruce快被逼疯了。

Clark知道做这种事会让Bruce很难受，于是决定速战速决。

拿起红色的低温蜡烛，点燃，等待着蜡烛融化。

同时用皮鞭轻轻撩过Bruce挺立的乳首。

“唔！”

不出所料听到了粗喘和喉咙里发出的吞咽声。

Clark深吸了口气来平静自己的心跳，接着用鞭子顺着胸肌中线缓缓向下，划过一块块线条鲜明的腹肌。

然后突然一下抽打在左侧胸肌上。

“啊！”

Bruce一下子仰起脖子，身子剧烈地抖动了一下。

这一鞭的力道有点大，留下一道粉色的痕迹，盖在颜色有些发红的乳首上。

Clark没有给Bruce留下喘息的时间，又一鞭抽了下去。

“唔！”

还是同样的位置，两鞭子下去左胸的乳首有些发肿，比右边更加硬挺，Clark也看到了Bruce越发明显的性器的轮廓印在乳胶裤子上。

接下来的一鞭子打在左腰上。

敏感点受到冲击，Bruce张大嘴喘气，唾液不受控地流出嘴角。

看到蜡烛顶端融出一个凹陷，盛着些许蜡液，Clark吸了几口气，举到Bruce身体上方。

“对不起......很快就好了......”

“唔！哈...哈...啊！”

一滴一滴，红色的液体落到紧实精壮的肉体上，鲜艳的红色渐渐凝固，伴着躯体剧烈的起伏十分打眼。

“C..lark......啊！”

低温蜡烛，最多50度，这点温度如果是平常的Bruce完全不在话下，但现在却让他觉得比和外星人打一架还消耗体力和精神力。

灼烫的感觉完全没有规律可循，不知道下一滴会落到哪里。

Bruce扭动着身躯想要躲避，但一滴热液落到乳首上，彻底让他放弃抵抗。

“啊！唔......”

Bruce再也控制不住哽在胸腔里的憋闷，微微摇着头，眼角红的吓人。Clark不能从他的表情来判断Bruce到底怎么了，他皱着眉紧闭着双眼，眼泪从眼角滑向发间，这些都在说明Bruce正在承受着让他痛苦的东西；但脸颊上的潮红和粗重的喘息与呻吟又在告诉他Bruce的身体很享受这些。

“......马上就好了.......”

Clark放下皮鞭转而捏住按摩器，开始快速用力地抽插，伴着这个频率一点一点把融化的蜡烛滴到那具扭动的身体上。

“啊！不...太...”

Bruce被这两种刺激的体验折磨的快要失去理智，身体不受控地配合着Clark手下的动作，呻吟声也变了调。

被禁锢在紧绷的乳胶中的性器虽然没有得到抚慰，却快要到达临近点，前液和汗水搅在一起，从勒住臀瓣的边缘溢出来些许。

Clark不知道自己该不该欣慰，手上的蜡烛已经用完了，虽然只是小小的一块，比一支口红都要短几公分，但却耗费这么长时间，真是让他身心俱疲。

看着红色的蜡油一滴一滴凝固在Bruce的身体上，有些顺着肌肉的线条，有些盖在颜色较深的伤疤上，着实让Clark脑中产生一种异样的快感。

在这种感觉的驱使下，Clark把Bruce的一条腿架到肩膀上。

乳胶材质被拉抻发出涩涩的声音，双腿被大角度打开，勃发的性器在不透气的材料中同体液纠缠在一起。

现在Bruce已经不会对这样暴露脆弱部位的动作做出反射性的反抗动作了。

“让我射......给我......”

喘息中传来细微的恳求声。

Clark听完只觉得心里五味杂陈。

加快手里抽插的速度，再次拿起皮鞭。

“唔！”

活塞运动的水声和皮鞭与肉体频繁接触的脆响压不住声调明显抬高的呻吟。臀瓣在抽打下颤动，胸膛的起伏越来越激烈。 

啪！

“啊！”

随着最后一下鞭打，身下的躯体突然紧绷起来，一股股白浊缓慢地从铃口流出，高潮的快感持久而汹涌，让Bruce回想起第一次只用后面高潮的情况。

“唔......哈...哈......”

释放过后的身体瘫软在床上，一条腿还架在Clark肩上。Bruce觉得浑身酸疼，尤其是小腹，每次这种不靠碰前面而得到的高潮都让他觉得力气都被抽走了，再加上这次还被鞭子抽，被蜡烛烫，累得他连手指头都不想动。

Clark轻轻放下Bruce的腿，拿出后穴里的按摩器，把鞭子扔到托盘里，帮Bruce翻身让他趴在床上，然后解开束缚带。

不透气的乳胶衣脱下后，双臂被勒的痕迹甚是明显，被勒住的关节部位磨得发红，一直被压在身下的双臂突然回血带来一阵阵针扎一样的酥麻感，Bruce放弃活动双臂，只是艰难地翻过身来喘着粗气。

“帮我......把这个该死的也脱了......”

Clark有些犹豫地伸手拉下乳胶紧身裤的拉链，体液的问题让这条裤子很难被扒下来。

刚拉下到胯部Clark就被裤子里面的样子震得满脸通红。

大量汗水和精液在裆部搅得一团糟，顺着松开的边沿滴落在床单上，足见刚才的运动有多激烈。大腿根呈现着异样的红色，同样是被勒住或被衣料边沿磨的。

手指捏着乳胶边缘向下，堪堪抚过修长有力的小腿，乳胶包裹下的线条撩拨着Clark的神经。

费力地脱下禁锢，Bruce侧过身去不想动，只是静静地看着Clark来回走动收拾残局。

没有人想先开口，只有轻轻地脚步声和物品的摩擦声。

无话可说。

说什么都觉得不合适。

Bruce觉得眼皮很沉，但他不打算就这么浑身黏糊糊下身脏兮兮地睡过去，他也不希望Clark再次因为内心的某些奇怪想法而帮自己洗澡，因为这具身体连他自己都不愿意触碰。

挣扎着起身，Bruce晃晃悠悠地挪向卫生间。

Clark伸手想要扶他，Bruce只是瞟了一眼悬在空中的手，便径直进入卫生间关上门。

有些尴尬地收回手，Clark轻轻叹了口气。

——————

站在洗手池前，Bruce一点点把凝固在身上的蜡油抠下来。镜子里映着他一片狼藉的身体，伤疤，红色的蜡油，鞭子抽红的印，紧身衣勒出来的痕迹，红肿的乳首。

清理的手悬在半空，Bruce无神地盯着镜子。

镜子里的脸突然绽放出一个意味不明的笑容。

“这就是你，看上去不错吧？”

Bruce看向一旁。

“就算转移视线，这也是你，你逃不掉的。”

“谁说我想逃？”

镜中的自己开始用色情的手法由上到下爱抚着身体。

“为什么要这么抵触呢？你不是挺开心的吗？”

Bruce皱着眉看着他在那里搔首弄姿，最后还含住手指。

“.....你从哪里看出来我开心？”

拔出手指，嘴唇和手指间牵出银丝断在半空。

“承认吧，你很开心。”

镜中的自己挑挑眉。

“痛苦都是你自己强加给你的，如果不开心，怎么会有我的存在？”

Bruce笑了笑。

真是疯了。

“你没疯，我就是你，我觉得现在状态挺好的，你也不需要对我抱有这么强烈的敌意。”

他伸出手指抵在镜面上。

“我从来都不是阻碍你的坏人，只是看你怎么理解了。如果你换个心态，换个角度的话，你会舒服很多。”

手指在镜子上轻轻滑动。

“如果是别人，你也不会像现在这样吧。”

Bruce盯着镜子里的那双眼睛。

“......也许吧。”

“可不是也许，是肯定。你早就知道了，在我面前不用矜持。”

这是性欲还是......

“我是你觉得不理性的那一面。我说了我就是你，你的各种想法我都知道。”

“那好，你可以消失了。”

“你拒绝了我，可是我就是你，你不消失我也不会消失，你现在这样折磨自己，最后的结局只有疯掉。你没有听到理智的你正在叫嚣着让你尽快接受这些，然后，起码变得没那么绝望消沉吧。”

“......”

“你觉得你的想法都是对的吗？关于自己，关于，他。”

镜子上留下一个倒写的s。

“你话很多。”

“因为我是你，我只是把你闷在脑子里的东西转述给你而已，我的出现就是来告诉你不要再去忽略它们了。”

镜子中的身影没有再说些什么，只是露出一脸无神绝望的样子。

Bruce盯着镜子半晌，决定出去以后找个心理医生看看，然后继续抠蜡油。

————

TBC


	12. 12

又失眠了。

Clark叹了口气，从被子中伸出左臂，盯着上面恢复良好的伤口们，它们已经没那么疼了，起码不会让他在半夜被疼醒，但心里的憋闷开始让他整夜都难以入睡。

睡在同一张床上，还有过那样近距离的接触，但却感觉离得越来越远。

为什么不敢说出口？

也许说出来就会变好了。

可是......

Clark纠结的胃都开始隐隐作痛。

之前二人的关系就是挚友，那种轻松舒服的感觉让Clark不禁有想要进一步发展的想法，但是谁知道说清以后是捅破窗户纸还是炸爆了气球呢？

他不想失去Bruce，作为朋友，作为,喜欢的人，都不想。

刚才对方的淡漠让他伤心极了。

果然还是让他生气了，做的这些恶心的事，自己心里竟然还有些奇异的满足感，变态。

为什么自己一开始会答应做这种事？

得到肉体就会满足这种想法怎么敢想。

为什么都不能帮他分担点什么。

失去了超能力就什么都不是了。

好没用。

Clark痛苦地闭上眼。

——————

叮咚————

[第八日 获得：10点 总计：80点]

Clark感觉到躺在身旁的人动了动，他知道对方睡的也不好，听到电视传来的声音马上就醒了。

起身，下床，洗漱，坐下来盯着电视屏幕。仿佛这就是日常生活一样。等待着。感觉很无力。

应该找点什么话题，该谈什么呢？

Clark有点害怕Bruce会把那种冷漠的态度再次加到二人的交流中。

可是回不到从前了。

“......你不用那么费力地想要说什么，能这么安静地和你待着也挺好的，挺难得的。”

Bruce懒懒地斜靠在沙发椅上，眼睛时不时瞟向Clark。

一眼被看穿的人怔了怔，慢慢点点头。

Bruce就像是有魔法一样，一句话或一个动作能瞬间改变他的心情。

——————

叮咚————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A对试验者B使用全部道具（属性：SM 附件含放电设备 编号：03）采集精液至试验者B失去意识

（2）试验者B使用道具采集试验者A的手指（数量：5）]

“选1。”

Bruce盯着天花板平静说道。

“选2。出去以后我可以试着用氪星的东西做个假肢，没有区别的。”

“我们说好的，选1。”

“可是我不能什么都不做。”

Clark一脸为难。

“你做了很多，很多。就算你选2我也不会去执行，绝对不会。”

Clark沉默了。

“你为什么会觉得选1我就能心安理得的去做？”

“因为对比两个选择，1，不会产生任何创伤。”

“Bruce，你好好看看你现在的状态，真的一点说服力都没有。”

Clark扶着额头担忧地看着Bruce。

“我很好。”

“你最近饭吃的很少，脸色也越来越苍白，虽然我现在不能用超能力来仔细检查，但是我能看出来你瘦了。”

“这么多天没晒太阳你也一样，活动量这么少为什么要吃？”

“.......你应该去照照镜子。”

“我照了，我很好。”

“你不用在面对我时这样全副武装的，这么长时间了你觉得我会骗你吗？”

你觉得我会伤害你吗？

我不想，我不会，但现在我确实在伤害你.......

“......我知道，但是我不同意。”

Bruce冷漠地望向一旁。

Clark突然觉得自己内心深处有什么东西爆发了。拿起一只玻璃杯往墙上摔去。

Bruce一动不动坐在原地看着面前浑身散发着戾气犹如一只受了重伤的雄狮的男人拿起一块碎玻璃靠近自己。

“......你可以换上件浴袍，免得溅一身血。”

Bruce向右微微伸颈，露出左边的脖颈，用右手指着中间的部位。

“不用太深，记得向下剌，扩大出血面能死的快点。”

Clark咬着牙，抓住Bruce抵着脖子的手，把玻璃碎片塞到他手里，用力握住他拿着玻璃的手，把自己的左手按在桌子上。

“你干什么？！”

Bruce被Clark用力地拽起来。

被紧紧抓住的手在大力的拉扯下冲向Clark按在桌子上的手。

“你疯了吗！”

Bruce用力转动手腕试图挣脱禁锢，另一只一拳打上Clark的右腹，但Clark只是皱皱眉继续拉他。

“放手！”

Bruce用力踹向Clark的膝弯然后伸腿绊住他的腿。

Clark失去平衡向后倒去，Bruce顺势压上去。

“唔！”

Bruce看Clark还紧紧抓着自己的手，急忙骑到他身上压住对方挣扎要起身的动作，扬起左手用力扇下去。

“你疯了吗！你要逼我给你切手指吗！我说了我不会做的！”

Bruce很少这样激动地想Clark大吼，就算他们以前为了某些事吵架都不会这么激动。

Clark怔怔地看着他。

“我快疯了，再这么下去咱们都要疯了！我不能再做那些事了，你为什么不让我为你分担些呢？明明你那么抗拒为什么要接受？”

“因为这些选择不会对你的身体造成任何伤害。”

“为什么你会觉得身体上没有流血就是安全的......”

“生命安全是第一准则，你傻吗？”

Clark痛苦地松开手，伸手想要去摸摸Bruce颤抖的唇。

“生命安全,有那么重要吗？”

Bruce深呼吸几次。

“对我来说很重要，我不能让你死。”

扔掉手里的玻璃，Bruce坐直身子，躲开Clark的手。

Clark握了握拳，无力地放下去。

“你为什么就不考虑考虑你的心情，或者是我的心情？”

“我知道这很恶心，我希望你能忍一忍，还有两天，出去以后，我消失。”

Bruce尽量保持自己的声音是冷静。

Clark觉得自己胸口憋闷的快让他窒息了，他一个字都说不出来。

Bruce起身，捡干净地上的玻璃碎片扔到垃圾桶里，对着墙角的摄像机说出选项1，然后坐回沙发椅上。

Clark坐起身来看着Bruce。

“......我不想再伤害你了。”

“你觉得这些会伤害我？”

Bruce挑挑眉看着他。

Clark无言地闭上眼。

——————

“接下来我说的所有话你全都忽略，什么也不要听。”

双手被绑带绑在身后，Bruce乖乖躺好等着Clark他把他的大腿绑在强制开腿的不锈钢管两端。

Clark沉默地在Bruce大腿上绑上固定绑带。

Bruce看向别处。

——————

嘴里的棍型口枷让Bruce有种体验渐冻症的感觉，乳首上贴着两个电击贴，虽然还没通电却让他心里很忐忑。

双手被压在身后他已经习惯了，只是双腿被迫打开呈M型让他难以接受。

不过被套在尚未硬起的性器上的锁精环还是让他最担心的，现在下身还软着还好，勉强能够套住，顶头的尿道刺激金属棍也还碰不到，但等会真硬起来那可真是煎熬。而且这个金属环和电击贴片都连接着一条线。

Bruce心里一凉，性器上那个也是可以电击的。

完了。

Clark手里正在被涂上润滑剂的前列腺按摩器和之前的不一样，形状更接近真正的性器，尺寸比之前的也大了些，颜色还是辣眼的亮粉。

不像先前一样，Clark这一次一句话也没说就直接把按摩器轻轻旋如Bruce的后穴。

“唔！”

吸了口气，Bruce闭上眼。

Clark承认自己有点赌气的成分，他也不知道自己在生什么气，但就是生气，生自己的气。

进入的过程因为前几次的经验而变得很顺利，后穴接受异物的速度越来越快，抵抗的身体僵硬也缓解很多。

打开开关，调到1。

“唔啊！”

口枷的原因，Bruce根本拦不住让他觉得羞耻的呻吟声。

后穴的刺激一点一点传来，疲软的性器也开始胀大。

——————

TBC


	13. 13

“唔唔！啊......”

按摩器到了3档，乳首的电击贴片也开始低频放出微弱的电流，就像是手指不时拨弄一样，让Bruce变得敏感的乳首迅速硬挺起来。快感慢慢堆积，性器硬起，锁精环的存在感越来越明显，龟头能够感觉到顶头的尿道棒。

“......哈...唔......”

Bruce额头上全是汗，额发乱乱地贴着。口枷被他死死咬住，但还是控制不住唾液的流出。

Clark心里的不明火也早就烟消云散了，现在他只是担忧地看着Bruce。

他不想再往上调档位。

但手指还是按下了按钮。

“啊！”

更大强度的电流打向胸部，像是被手指恶意地捏住用力搓捻，锁精环也开始用微弱的电流刺激几乎全勃的性器。

“不！啊啊！唔......”

后穴的按摩器也调到4档，快感不间断地刺激着他的大脑，锁精环开始牢牢禁锢住茎身，尿道棒也一点一点在性器的胀大中插进铃口。

微弱的电流让硬挺的柱身微微颤抖。

含糊不清的求饶声让Clark抿住嘴唇。

“啊！不要！啊啊啊啊！”

Bruce皱着眉紧闭双眼，胡乱地微微摇头，眼泪不受控地溢出来，从来没有被侵入过的铃口被尿道棒和电流刺激的迅速变红，柱身也急速膨胀，锁精环紧紧地圈住柱身，勒得性器渐渐发红。

Clark知道为什么Bruce一开始要对自己说让自己忽视他的话了，他会不受控地请求自己结束这些，或者请求自己做些其他的。

他比Bruce更想结束这个，他不想再看到Bruce这么痛苦的样子。

明明是会让人感到幸福愉悦的事，却这么煎熬，以后都会有阴影的。

但如果现在停下，他又要和Bruce回到针锋相对的状态，两个人都不让步，或者是再来一次现在正在干的，让Bruce再痛苦一次。

Clark咬紧下唇。

现在自己这样自我催眠，给自己干的勾当找合理借口，真是人渣。

Clark眼睛很酸，眼泪有些不受控地在眼眶里打转。

“啊啊啊！不要了......唔咕......”

Bruce明显已经意识不清了，大颗大颗的生理盐水划过脸颊，呻吟声也越发高亢，带着哭泣的急喘声。

快速急促又汹涌的快感将他淹没，前所未有的快感让Bruce很害怕，他完全不能控制自己的身体，他想要挣脱开双手双腿的束缚，但却没有力气，只能任凭它们在那里随着各种外界刺激的频率颤抖着，身体很烫，汗水像被蒸发一样，性器硬到爆炸，但那个环却死死勒住，伴着几乎难以忍受的想要释放的冲动还带着刺痛。

“拿开！啊！求你了！”

口齿不清地哀求着，Bruce恼怒地发出隐忍的怒吼，但马上就被带着哭腔的呻吟代替。

Clark咬咬牙，把所有档位都调到最大。

“啊！不！不要！啊啊啊啊啊！”

Bruce的身体猛地一颤，用力地拱起，脚趾也蜷起。过于激烈的电击和高速震动让快感像一把把利刃刺穿Bruce的大脑。

性器被勒得发紫，但却因为尿道棒的存在而被堵在柱身。性器的胀痛越来越明显，Bruce开始不知所措地啜泣。

“放开我！放......唔啊......”

Bruce难耐地摆头，绑带被他的挣扎动作扯得发出涩涩的声音。

恳求的声音被痛苦的悲鸣取代。

Clark颤抖着吸着气。

他犹豫地拿起他一直不敢碰的按摩棒，打开到最大档位。

“唔！唔唔！啊啊啊啊啊！”

嗡嗡声从下身传出，高速的震动绕着柱身由上至下不给Bruce留任何喘息的机会，铃口到柱身到囊袋再到会阴，力道不一的来回游走。接受的如此猛烈攻击的身体用力拱起。

“嗯嗯嗯！啊啊啊啊！”

口枷快被Bruce咬碎了。

“不！不要！不要看我！不要！啊啊啊！”

身体猛地拱起，脚铐被拉扯的发出撕裂的声响，白色的浊液终于突破束缚从铃口一股股流出，柱身也一跳一跳的，随后涌出大量淡黄色的液体。

失禁了......

黄色的液体顺着一颤一颤的颜色发紫的柱身缓缓流下，沿着臀缝汇集在臀部下面的床单窝中。

Clark愣在原地，他挪不开眼睛。

小腹不受控地微微抽动，性器在经过漫长的释放过程后终于停止跳动，其主人也完全噤声，脑袋歪在一旁。

Clark马上扔掉手里的按摩棒，关掉放电设备，慌张地上前，颤抖的双手轻轻抚上Bruce布满泪痕和汗水的脸。

“Bruce？”

对方只是闭着眼，呼吸很浅，脸很红，温度也高的吓人。

“......Rao啊，Bruce？？”

Clark很担心，虽然他知道Bruce应该只是晕过去了，但他从没遇到过这种情况下晕过去的先例。

轻轻拍拍Bruce的脸，没有收到任何回应。

叹了口气，Clark放弃，拿过纸巾清理着Bruce一团糟的下半身，然后帮他摘下那些可怕的小玩具，打横抱起Bruce走进卫生间。

Clark不敢放太多热水，也不敢放温度太高的，用花洒轻轻冲洗着Bruce的身体。指尖划过Bruce的肌肉，伤疤和刚才挣扎时留下的印记。

沾上热水，Clark伸手托起Bruce斜靠在瓷砖上的头，轻轻地帮他擦洗脸上的泪痕。

Bruce的表情很柔和，Clark知道，Bruce睡着的时候只要不做噩梦，总是露出这样没有防备的表情。

手指不自觉地轻缓摩挲着，就是这眉眼平时装作疏远的样子，但其实是最温柔的，就是这张嘴平时总是平直无曲线，但其实有最夺人心魄的笑容，就是这个人，让Clark心动又心疼不已。

Clark低下头去，两个人额头相抵。

“......怎么办......”

闭上眼感受着二人的鼻息相互缠绕。

——————

Bruce是在后半夜的时候突然醒过来的。

睁开眼一切都是黑的，他还以为自己因为被电着来了一炮而失明了。

他能闻到自己身上新鲜的沐浴露的味道，看来Clark帮他洗了个澡。

浑身酸疼，下半身好像都不是他自己的了。稍稍动了动脖子，身旁的人马上坐起身来。

“你还好吗？要喝水吗？有哪里疼吗？”

Clark没有打开床头灯，他担心Bruce的眼睛会难受。

“我想喝水......”

Clark马上从身旁的床头柜上端来一杯水，然后安静地坐在一旁仿佛在等待着其他回答。

喝了几口后，Bruce对着黑暗中的那个人影眨眨眼。

“我很好，快睡觉。”

Bruce放下杯子转过身去，往上盖了盖被子，静静听着身后人的动静。对方一动不动，过了半响才轻轻躺了回去。

Bruce觉得刚才的激烈运动仿佛就在5分钟前。感觉全身都被蚂蚁慢慢啃噬，所有的感官都集中在下半身那里，很疼很麻很痒，像是被火烧，大脑完全停止运转，只是被动的接受快感的洗礼，然后如同体内被塞了炸弹一样瞬间爆炸。

接着就是一片空白。

身体仿佛已经完全适应了这种变相的折磨，Bruce伸手抱紧了自己。

想起白天和Clark的那番胡闹，Bruce印证了Clark果然觉得这种事很恶心，尤其是和自己做的时候。

Bruce闭上眼，蜷缩起来。

——————  
  
叮咚————

[第九日 获得：10点 总计：90点]

TBC


	14. 14

！！注意注意注意有糟糕物注意避让！！

————————————————

“我说了不用担心。”

Bruce站在窗边活动着肩膀。

Clark只是静静地看着他。

“摔了个杯子竟然没有扣分，出去以后去买彩票吧。”

Bruce俯下身开始做伏地起身。

“我可以穿到未来去看开奖号码。”

“好吧，小镇男孩，你真听话。”

Bruce承认他现在顶着浑身的酸疼和差不多不听使唤的下半身在这里做伏地起身有50%的原因是Clark觉得他脸色苍白，另50%则是为了让自己饿。

其实他什么也吃不下去。

虽然他脑中理智的部分一直在叫嚣再不吃饭胃会烧坏，但他一点胃口也没有，就算现在有Alfred的甜饼也打动不了他。恶心反胃。  
  
Clark向后靠到椅背上。

不知道说什么好。他发现一种难以抗拒的脱力感正在吞噬他，他不知道自己在坚持什么，但他想要放弃了。也许他和Bruce就这样结束了，连朋友也做不了了。

紧紧攥住拳头，无力地闭上眼。

——————

[今日选题：

（1）试验者A使用全部道具为试验者B灌肠，中途不可离场

（2）试验者B使用道具采集试验者A的手掌（数量：2）]

“选1。”

选题越来越过分，不过Bruce已经见怪不怪了。

[特殊提醒：由于出现物品损坏：玻璃杯（数量：1），所有选题执行次数加倍]

Bruce叹了口气。

他以为会是扣分，没想到惩罚是选题做两次，看来这帮人也知道他们出的选题和惩罚没区别。

“Bruce，我......”

“这是最后一次了，马上就结束了。”

Bruce关掉电视屏幕，面无表情地盯着漆黑的屏幕。

“所以，还是我......”

“出去以后我需要你帮我把蝙蝠车的底盘清理一下，所以把你的手保住了。”

“它们没那么重要......”

“对我来说很重要。”

其实听到这话Clark心里是很开心的，但是说的时机实在是不对，让他开始胃绞痛。

——————

托盘上整齐摆着八支大规格针筒，每支装着淡粉色的透明溶液300ml，旁边还放着一个亮粉色的肛塞，这一次贴心地附带了一份说明和一副乳胶手套。

Clark拎着额外的手铐和脚铐盯着说明发呆。

Bruce拿起一支针筒拔掉针管闻了闻，有一股甜甜的味道。一般来讲会用甘油或者专用盐水，虽然甘油味道和手里的类似，打哪用量绝对超不过100ml，所以这里面肯定不是什么普通的灌肠剂。

被人做这种事还不够羞耻吗？还要玩什么幺蛾子？

放下针筒，Bruce皱了皱眉。

——————

Bruce利落地脱干净身上的衣服，扔给正在慢吞吞戴手套的Clark。

“你拿个毛巾什么的捂住鼻子。”

“啊？”

Clark把蒙住头的衣服叠好放到床上，看着脱得干干净净的Bruce头也不回地走进卫生间。

“我没关系。”

Clark端着托盘跟着进去。

“......我想把你的海马体切了。”

Bruce对着Clark伸出双手低声嘟囔着。

Clark微微皱眉一边把手铐铐上一边盯着Bruce的睫毛。

“那我以后就什么也记不住了，以后的事。”

“......”

Bruce无言地扶着浴缸边沿跪下来，冰凉的地砖激的身体微微一颤。

“谁知道以后会比现在好还是坏。”

Bruce一点信心也没有，他一点也不怀疑这些都结束以后，他会变成一个怪物。

“不知道。”

Clark按下脚铐，把钥匙放到一旁。

“你的乐观向上的样子已经被磨没了。”

Bruce哼笑一声，俯下身，抱着双臂伏在地上，抬起臀部。

Clark不置可否的眨眨眼，按照说明把软管接上针筒，推动芯杆把空气排出，然后挖出一块凡士林。

带着乳胶手套的手掰开臀瓣，发涩的触感让Bruce低下头抵在手臂上。手指轻轻探进去，缓慢旋转，将凡士林涂抹均匀。

这只是一种排毒的治疗手段。

Bruce闭上眼开始自我催眠。

手指浅浅地抠挖就已经让Bruce的性器开始兴奋。

Clark半眯着眼看着对方微微硬起的下身，抽出手指。

Bruce紧张地抿着嘴。

软管代替手指探入后穴，微凉的异物不像从前的按摩器，一直深入，让Bruce深深地吸了口气。

“......要开始了。”

缓缓按下芯杆。

微凉的液体缓慢地流入体内，Bruce皱着眉，眼神四处乱飘。他能感觉到低于体温的东西在往自己的身体里跑，微微的刺痛感从下身向腹部蔓延。

很快第一支就注射完了。

“你还好吗？”

Clark轻轻地问。

“继续。”

还好，没有想象中那么难受，Bruce微微松了口气，现在他只是觉得下半身里有东西，有点沉，有点凉。

拔掉针筒，接上第二支，Clark继续按照刚才速度推着芯杆。

到了第二支Bruce马上发现自己错了。

肠胃逐渐被液体撑满，传来咕噜咕噜的声音，小腹也开始有胀胀的感觉，好像有什么东西顶着。

异样的感觉伴随着刺痛传来，Bruce发现自己的性器开始变硬。

第二支注射完。

“现在呢？”

Clark捏着软管微微侧身去看Bruce，发现对方把眼睛抵在手臂上，紧紧咬着下唇。

“......继续。”

“......”

Clark担忧地看了他一会儿，又重新换上第三支针筒。

“唔......”

下身很胀，就像一个气球在体内被一点点吹大。最让Bruce不能接受的是性器越来越硬，奇怪的快感伴随着胀痛让他越来越兴奋。

第三支结束，Clark能看到Bruce的小腹微微鼓起，身体也开始轻微的颤抖。

“......”

快结束。

Clark马上换上第四支。

“唔......哈...哈......”

隐忍的喘息声不断传来，Bruce死死咬住自己的手臂。

Clark也感觉到第四支的注射变得很艰难。

双手紧紧攥着拳，手臂上的刺痛稍微让Bruce将注意力转移过来，不过下半身的混乱状态还是让他力不从心，汗水从额头沁出。

完成四支注射，Clark拔出软管，将肛塞轻轻按进去。

“唔！”

比软管粗出几倍的肛塞插入时还是让Bruce感觉到疼痛。

“现在需要等10分钟。你要......”

Clark坐在一旁。

“......唔......”

Bruce的身体颤抖着，Clark都能听到越来越响的咕噜声。

生理盐水不受控地涌出。肠胃在蠕动，体内那些东西的强烈的要冲出去的感觉让Bruce大汗淋漓，性器也开始吐出浑浊的液体。

大腿不住地打颤，快要支撑不住，但Bruce知道自己一旦趴下，就什么也忍不住了。

时间过得极慢，一分钟就像一小时一样。

Clark什么也做不了，他只能看着Bruce在那里痛苦地忍受着，只能看着那该死的指针转的越来越慢。

“马上就好了，马上。”

Clark无力地靠在墙上。

回想起之前的人生，这么煎熬这么无力的时刻屈指可数，Clark懊恼地咬住下唇。

——————

“到了！”

Clark急忙上前。

“......马桶......哈......”

Bruce颤抖着低声说，Clark马上揽住他的肩膀想要帮他站起来。

“啊！不......”

刚刚踉跄地站起身，肛塞便被挤了出来，掉在地砖上，体内的液体开始不受控地向外涌。

Clark急忙把Bruce安置到马桶上。

“啊！哈...哈......”

Bruce抓着头发不受控地呻吟着。

带着排泄物的浊液还是流了一腿，其余的正汹涌地流向下水道。剧烈的排泄感带来无上的快感，性器跳动着流出白浊，顺着大腿向下流。

空气中开始弥漫污物的气味。

“哈...哈...哈......”

高潮过后，Bruce用手捂着脸，透过指缝盯着地上的污水。

“......休息一会儿再......”

“继续。”

Bruce按下冲水键，重新跪回去。

Clark看着Bruce颤抖的肩膀，站在那里不动。

“快点，快做完，快......求你了......”

Bruce的声音越来越微弱，Clark咬着牙重新拿起软管。

——————

“唔......嗯......”

手臂上又被咬破了，但却一点也不能挡住忍耐的呜咽。

小腹再次隆起，第二次比第一次难受了不知多少倍，胀痛被不断放大，性器依旧硬的像石头一样，还被那个人看着，Bruce痛苦地死死咬住手臂。

Clark强迫自己不去看Bruce，他皱着眉瞪着浴室墙上的表。

“不行！啊！”

肛塞被推出，带着浊液掉到地砖上，带着少量污物的液体喷涌而出。

“啊......可恶......嗯......”

大量的污水顺着大腿淌下，汇成一滩。但这次却没有射精。

Bruce闭着眼不愿接受。

Clark跪下来。

“B，你......”

“出去......”

“我可以帮你......”

“出去......出去......”

颤抖的声音从埋在双臂间的嘴唇中飘出，Clark理解Bruce现在的尴尬，起身把钥匙放到Bruce身旁，离开了卫生间。

“该死的，该死的......”

Bruce抓起钥匙，但双手颤抖的厉害，花了半天才把钥匙插进锁孔。解放双手后Bruce艰难地靠着浴缸坐下来，想要把脚铐打开。

转过身看到地上大片的污水，手上的动作停了下来。

这一片杰作，散发着让人不快的气味。

想想当年追捕Killer Croc的时候，下水道比现在更让人难以忍受。

对，下水道。

还有老鼠。

老鼠。

眼泪一滴一滴打到拿着钥匙悬在半空的手上。

好恶心。

剧烈的反胃感袭来，Bruce连滚带爬地扒住马桶。

“唔呕......咳咳......”

感觉连胃都给吐出来了，Bruce瘫坐到地砖上喘着气。

好脏，好恶心。

Bruce发了疯一样拽下花洒，打开凉水冲洗地砖，还把沐浴液洗发水都倒在地上，用手用力地刷洗。

好脏。

好恶心。

人造香精的味道逐渐取代之前的气味，地砖上的泡沫顺着水流向地漏。

除此之外，一直横亘在腿间的硬物让Bruce快要崩溃了。用凉水把自己从头到脚冲了个遍，性器也没有软下去的意思。

胡乱地用手用力套弄，性器得到刺激，刺痛伴着快感冲向大脑，Bruce咬着牙看着自己充血的那块。

“嗯.......”

虽然被冷水不断冲刷着身体，但却依旧很热，果然那灌肠液不是什么简单的水。Bruce恼怒地锤了一下地砖。

不够，根本就不够。

他想快点射出来缓解一下燥热的身体，但却怎么也射不出来。

不情愿地伸出手指，探入刚经历两次痛苦的后穴，用力抠挖着，却怎么也找不到那一点。

“该死的，该死的！”

Bruce咒骂着将手指向更深处伸去，终于找到敏感点。

“哈......唔嗯......啊......”

再也忍不住，高亢的呻吟声伴着水声打在墙壁上。

快感一点点堆积，性器硬到发疼，但还是射不出来。

“为什么，为什么啊！”

Bruce怒吼出声，然后放弃一般松开手，靠着墙任凭冷水从头顶流下。

“哈哈......哈哈哈哈......唔......”

嘲笑着自己的丑态，肩膀微微耸动，眼泪混着水流下。 

——————

Clark摘掉手套扔到垃圾桶里，焦虑的站在卫生间门外。

他听到了Bruce呕吐的声音和之后的呻吟声。

但他一直犹豫着。

也许现在进去会让Bruce更加难堪。

但直到听到那诡异的笑声，Clark知道他不能再等了。

TBC


	15. 15

——————

卫生间里已经没有那种味道，地砖上也干干净净，就像是什么也没发生一样。Clark马上看到花洒下瘫坐在那里的人影，注意到了他挺立的欲望。

Clark急忙上前把水调热，不顾衣服被淋湿，跪在Bruce身边伸出手想要扶对方起来，但被Bruce慌张地拍开。

“......碰到了，你去洗手。”

Bruce一边低声嘟囔一边向后退。

Clark看着他那狼狈的样子，感觉自己认识的Bruce消失了。

“Bruce！”

Clark伸手抓住Bruce的双臂。

“放手！你为什么还在这？都结束了！结束了！你不需要再做这些了！”

Bruce剧烈地挣扎着，用力推着Clark的肩膀，但却一点也推不动他。Clark的触碰其实让他瞬间就放弃了，但幸存的那一点点理智还在提醒他不要做傻事。

“对！都结束了！没事了！”

Bruce的推搡一点劲都没有，Clark很担心。

“Kal El！出去！滚！别碰我，别碰我，我好脏......好恶心......对不起......对不起......”

Bruce用力捶打着Clark的肩膀，最后停下了手，低着头轻轻啜泣着。

“你不脏，你一点也不脏，真的。”

Clark觉得心被狠狠地攥住，Bruce，蝙蝠侠，变成了现在这幅模样，都是他亲手做的那些好事让他变成这样。

“我已经不是我了，我控制不住，我......我求求你，出去，我不知道我会做什么......”

Bruce尽力控制着自己的声音，但胸腔的憋闷让他的声音支离破碎。

“我知道。”

Clark捧住Bruce的脸颊，看着他泪眼婆娑又迷离的双眼。

“我知道，我陪你。”

不由分说地吻住那双颤抖的唇，用力吮吸着舌头，一点一点将空气抽走，直到感觉到对方开始回应。

“唔嗯......”

这个吻就像是火星，点燃了引线。

Bruce脑袋已经木了，顺应着本能开始追随着挑逗着自己的舌，相互纠缠难舍难分，双手也攀上Clark的肩膀。

Clark松开抓着Bruce双臂的手，抚上那可怜的硬挺，开始快速套弄，另一只手探到臀瓣下面，深深地插入。

“唔！”

柔软的内壁马上饥渴地缠上来，手指快速迅猛地攻击着那一点，酥麻的电流迅速开始流向全身。

这就是他想要的。

对！就是他。

Bruce按住Clark的后脑更加热烈地吻着他。

前后夹击马上便迎来高潮。

“啊啊啊！”

Bruce皱着眉射了出来，但性器却一点也没有软下来。一边喘着气，Bruce伸手把Clark裤子的拉链拉开，急切地握住对方半勃的性器快速套弄起来。

“嗯！”

Clark被Bruce的急切搞得措手不及，Bruce主动吻上来。

亲吻是如此美好。

Clark伸手握住Bruce套弄自己下身的手，带着他开始上下活动，直到性器硬起来。

抬起Bruce的腿，对准后穴，用力挺入。

“啊！”

火热的硬物大力进入，Bruce扬起头情不自禁地呻吟着。

大幅度地挺动，用力地研磨着那一点，粗大的性器毫无阻拦地进出湿热的后穴。

“啊......好......”

感受着自己渴望的快感汹涌而来，Bruce舒服地蜷起脚趾，用力地抱紧Clark。

“Kal，Kal......”

低声呢喃着Clark的名字，Bruce配合着律动更加用力张开双腿，让那火热的性器更深地入侵他的身体。

Bruce低沉的呢喃就像毒药，Clark更加用力快速地抽插着，胯部用力撞到对方的臀瓣上，臀肉一颤一颤，拍打出让人脸红的水声。

温度越来越高，头脑越来越不清醒。

“再快点......”

Bruce轻轻啃咬着Clark的耳朵，带着湿气的请求和呻吟声刺入耳中，Bruce感觉到在体内冲锋的性器又胀大一圈。

Clark吮吸着Bruce脖颈，一路向下轻轻咬住挺立的乳首，舌尖转着圈舔舐，轻轻咬住然后微微拉起来。

“啊！”

甜腻的呻吟不出意外的传入耳中。

伸手轻轻揉捏Bruce的腰部，对方身体瞬间变得更软，呻吟声也越来越高亢。

“我爱你，我爱你......”

Clark在意乱情迷中低喃着，他知道Bruce听到了，也感受到对方用收紧的后穴表示听到了，但却没有其他回应。

“从一开始我就爱你，不管你变成什么样我都爱你。”

Clark没有看Bruce的表情，只是更加用力地耸动，他不敢看Bruce，起码现在，他不想被拒绝。

Bruce不知道该怎么回答，他觉得心底的一些纠结消失了，但他知道他不能答应。用力咬上对方的肩膀，力气大的让Clark吸了口气。

随后啃咬变成亲吻，Clark很受用，抽插的频率越来越快。

“我，快！啊！”

Bruce抱紧Clark，额头抵在他的肩上。高潮来的快速又凶猛，略微稀薄的精液喷射到Clark的小腹上，后穴一夹紧，Clark也乖乖缴械。

感受到一股热流注入，Bruce虚脱地喘息着。

Clark平复着呼吸，伸手打开浴缸的蓄水龙头。

就这样抱着Bruce，Clark觉得心里得到一丝慰藉。

——————

“嗷呜，嗯......”

浴缸里的水随着其中律动的人的频率一点一点向外漾。

Bruce整个人都贴在Clark身上，胸肌相贴，性器夹在腹肌间上下摩擦，按照他喜欢的频率在Clark身上上下耸动，略微红肿的后穴卖力吞吐着火热粗大的性器。

已经不再颤抖的双手捧着Clark的脸颊，双眼微阖，贪婪地啃咬吮吸着那让他心跳加速的双唇。

Clark的手从上到下一寸一寸拂过Bruce的身体，那觊觎已久的肉体，像是突破了某些障碍，他放肆地感受着Bruce。

后颈，手臂，蝴蝶骨，腰窝，引得Bruce喘息加速。

最后火热的手掌按在不断摆动的腰肢上，向后抚去捏住浑圆的臀肉，开始快速上下提。

“啊！嗯啊！”

突然的加速让体内的硕大刺激那一点的频率加快，更加汹涌的快感席卷而来，支离破碎的呻吟从相互纠缠的唇瓣中溢出。

Clark微微皱眉低声喘息着，Bruce被酥麻的快感吞没，无力地趴在他身上。

颤抖的呻吟撩拨着神经，炙热的甬道热情地包裹着即将喷发的冲动。

毫无征兆地，Bruce颤抖着射了，浑身上下没有一块不是疲惫的，任凭Clark继续拉着他用力地操弄他。

“哈...哈......”

Bruce略微失去重心的身体向后倾，被Clark托住，二人额头相抵，交换着急促的喘息。

Clark腾出一只手抚上刚刚释放过还很敏感的性器，轻轻抠挖搓捻。

“唔......不要了......”

Bruce无意识地扭动身体想要躲开，还没有软下来的性器异常敏感，根本受不了这样的刺激。

那快要杀死自己的快感让Bruce喘不上气，眼泪狂飙。

“放开我......唔......太...过了......”

Bruce呜咽着求饶，痛苦地皱着眉摇头，双手胡乱地抓着折磨着发红的性器的铁掌，却怎么也掰不开。

“啊！不！”

随着最后几次抽插，一股热流射入后穴，Bruce也抽搐着射出稀薄的液体。

“咳，哈......”

Clark轻轻抚摸着Bruce后背，帮他平顺呼吸。

太辣了。

伸手摸摸鼻子下边，再看看手指，一抹红色顺着手指向下流淌，Clark苦笑一声。

Bruce还没从那核弹爆炸一样让他浑身抽搐的二次高潮里缓过来，失神的双眼只捕捉到一个人影靠近又走远，感官飞到远方，最终归于黑暗。

Clark帮Bruce清理干净，抱着他走向房间。

这一晚他鼓起勇气搂着自己心心念的那个人，紧张的不敢动，直到那具身体下意识地靠近自己，搂住自己。

Rao啊。

Clark就这样盯着Bruce的睡颜，慢慢睡去。

——————

叮咚————

[第十日 获得：10点 总计：100点]

二人依旧相拥而眠，沉浸在梦中。安静的房间中屏幕再次亮起。

[感谢二位配合完成试验。

试验结束，将马上将二位送回特定地点。

试验报酬将放于目的地附近。

期待下次试验您的参与。]

屏幕熄灭。

——————

Clark睁开眼，这一次是熟悉的天花板，他的小公寓的天花板。透过窗帘投来丝丝光线。虽然还没有尽情地沐浴在其中，Clark已经能感觉到那怀念的力量在体内流动。

熟悉的织物服帖地包裹着身体，抬起手臂看到了熟悉的花纹和蓝色。

微微偏头，他还在怀里。

嘴角不自觉的上翘。

终于出来了。

Clark苦笑着舒了口气。

——————

“这是什么？”

Bruce拿起床头柜上辣眼的亮粉色肛塞，眯着眼盯着站在坐在窗户边晒太阳的Clark。

“那不是我的！我不会买这种东西的！”

Clark急忙摆手否认，说真的他现在看这些东西都有些阴影。

Bruce轻哼一声，检查着肛塞的底部，看到一串编码和"感谢参与"的字。思索片刻，把肛塞塞进万能腰带里。

他们出来了，但塞进门缝的报纸和电视里的直播新闻却都在告诉他们时间依旧是十天前。

检查制服，什么都没少，后颈植入的编号也消失了，连个伤疤都没留。

看样子值得调查的东西很多。

Bruce扶着腰踉跄地站起身来，Clark急忙飘过去搂住他的肩膀扶住他。温暖的手隔着制服传来熟悉的温度，Bruce的身体不受控地微微一颤。

“？”

Clark疑惑地看着Bruce慢慢挣脱开自己的怀抱，头也不回的向门口走去。

“B？”

“我去查那个地方。”

Bruce头也不回地裹着披风向门口走，脚步轻飘飘的。

“可是你需要休息。”

“我没事。”

Bruce停住脚步微微侧首递过一个冷漠的眼神示意Clark止步，然后消失在门口，留下Clark飘在空中。

Clark担忧地望着门口。

看来他想的太好了。

——————

Bruce裹紧披风缩在无人小巷的阴影里。

刚才Clark的简单的触碰就让他浑身燥热，下体已经开始抬头。Bruce咒骂着拖着酸痛的躯体打开一处井盖，爬了下去。

最后一步腿一软，整个人都摔在水道边。

Bruce咬着牙，按下万能腰带里的按钮。

“老爷，有何吩咐？”

Alfred的声音响起。

“蝙蝠车，到我现在的坐标......”

Bruce蜷缩在原地，喘息着交代着。

“好的，但老爷你现在还好吗？”

“......”

Bruce无言地感受着自己燥热的身体。

好吗？

糟透了。

TBC


	16. 16

—————

Clark无言地悬浮在阳光中，盯着天边耀眼的太阳。

一切都这么不真实。

手臂上的伤痕消失的一干二净，并且他还在十天前，桌上还放着刚买好的麦片。一切都像是没发生过一样。

他甚至有点怀疑是不是那十天的事都没发生过。

他想去问问Bruce，但现在肯定不是合适的时候。

那种眼神。

Clark很后悔刚才为什么没用透视仔细检查检查Bruce。

不过Bruce的制服是含铅的，他也看不穿。

颓废地瘫在阳光中，Clark不知道怎么办。

——————

Bruce跌跌撞撞地爬出蝙蝠车，把头套扔给快步追上来的Alfred。

“老爷，生物监测的数据显示你现在很亢奋，距离您熬夜值班3天回来就休息了不到三个小时又出门只过去了两个小时，发生了什么？”

Bruce闻言停下脚步，微微转头眯着眼看着脸上毫无情绪波动的老管家。

“今天是哪天？”

“周二，10月4日。现在是上午10点44分。”

Bruce皱皱眉，无言地消失在浴室。

Alfred关掉手中的终端，转身离开。

——————

站在镜子前，光裸的身上浮现着依旧可见的痕迹，点缀着大大小小的伤疤。

这不是梦，一切都发生过。

Bruce倒是挺希望事情真的像刚才的错觉一样，没发生过。

可惜镜中的光景给了他一巴掌。

用冷水使亢奋的下半身冷静下来后，Bruce裹着浴袍走了出去。

用其他事充实他的时间，这样就可以暂时忘掉那些让他心烦的事实。

对，还要调查。

还有很多事要处理。

这是最理智的。

Bruce拿起被擦拭的干干净净的万能腰带，拿出那个肛塞，开始研究。

Alfred端着餐盘在原地愣了一下，眯眯眼来确定自家老爷手里那个扎眼的粉色物体确实是肛塞，然后依旧把餐盘端了过去。

“我还是不太了解你。”

老管家轻叹一声把热茶递到Bruce手边。

Bruce闻言停下了手里的动作。

“......”

Bruce的眼神在手里的肛塞和Alfred玩味的眼神间流转。

“不过我还是希望您能注意火候，以免受伤。”

Bruce转过身来用手托住下巴，上下审视着老管家。

“......为什么你会觉得我是下面那个？”

Alfred依旧面无表情。

“看来我猜对了。”

“啧。”

Bruce吸了口气，继续翻看手里的肛塞。

“Kent先生会这样有点超出我的想象。”

Alfred放好茶点，拿着托盘转身离开，留下Bruce愣在原地。

——————

追踪编码Bruce查到一个成人用品工厂，其所使用的编码格式是类似的，但黑进对方数据库里后根本查不到这批号码。还没生产，肛塞上的编码是几天后生产的一批的编码。

如果这个试验是一直不断持续的，那应该会继续从这家工厂进货。

工厂线保留。

Bruce把这个闹心的东西放到一旁的盒子里，开始调取制服，头套和万能腰带的GPS信息。

很诡异，追踪轨迹呈现的是他在蝙蝠洞然后在瞭望塔，然后是Clark Kent的小公寓。

那场暴乱所在的区域的信息完全消失。

整个轨迹完全没有时间上的断痕。

Bruce皱着眉盯着屏幕。

调取那场暴动发生的地区的天网，原本在这个时间应该发生的暴动也消失得一干二净。

难道是自己疯了吗？

出现幻觉？

Bruce脱掉浴袍看着自己的身体，那些鞭子抽打的痕迹基本快消失了。

沉默地盯着屏幕，Bruce感觉自己的心跳加快。

这一切都是在告诉他，那十天可以就当做什么也没发生。

没有对现在产生任何影响。

一切完好如初。

这是一个机会。

机会。

但是Bruce明白，根本就回不去。

——————

“为什么这么晚叫我来这种地方？”

Zatanna挑眉望向气势汹汹向自己走来的黑暗骑士。

抓住对方的手腕，大步向记忆中自己失去意识的地方走去，Zatanna被拽的一踉跄。

“嘿！你怎么了？！”

Zatanna不悦地悬浮起来。

“这里，你能感觉到什么气息吗？魔法的？”

Bruce松开手，语气中带着不耐烦。

Zatanna居高临下地盯着Bruce。原先那么冷静的蝙蝠侠这是怎么了？眨眨眼，Zatanna绕着这片荒芜转了转。

“确实有魔法的痕迹，但太微弱了，我追踪不了。而且，不管是谁在这里用的什么魔法，他都很强大，我打不过。”

Zatanna摇摇头，落在Bruce面前。

“所以你是被卷进去了是吗？”

“......”

Bruce咬着唇看着一片黑暗中的荒芜。

线索几乎都断了。

“没有。”

“你研发出设备可以检测魔法使用了吗？这真是太......牛了。”

Zatanna知道Bruce看上去不对劲，但看样子对方不愿说。

“帮不上忙我很抱歉，如果你需要我再叫我吧，不过别再是后半夜。”

话音刚落，魔法师消失在夜幕中。

Bruce无言地站在原地。

真的可以装作一切都没有发生一样。

这个试验到底是上干什么？

急匆匆奔向蝙蝠战机，Bruce脑内掠过各种可能性。

人性探索？

纯粹是为了拍一部特殊的性爱录像带？

单纯希望自己和Clark自相残杀或者，做爱？

为了让自己精神崩溃？

为了让Clark精神崩溃？

为什么对方就这么坚定地相信会有人精神崩溃？

想不通。

虽然他确实快崩溃了。

速度推到最大，直奔蝙蝠洞。

——————

Alfred无言地收走冷掉的又一杯咖啡，换上一杯新的热咖啡。

自家老爷又开始在电脑前残害生命了。

盯着电脑屏幕搜索各种人性试验。

现在的年轻人玩的真狠。

知道提醒无用，老管家退下接着睡觉。

Bruce几乎查阅了所有公开及非公开的人性试验的资料，和他所经历的类似的基本都以失败告终，因为某些原因被迫终止，并且再也没有进行过，初始人员也都从事其他工作。

几天几夜的搜查以失败告终。

就连最有希望的肛塞生产批号，也以这一批质量不合格被销毁直接跳到下一批号结束。

所有线索都断了。

Bruce无力地瘫坐在椅子上。

这几天不是他值班，也没人来找他，除了那个人。

不过他拒绝了。

他还不知道要怎么面对Clark。

走了这么多弯路，也许假装一切都没发生就是最佳方法。

——————

Clark悬在Wayne庄园的上空。

他已经快一周没有见到Bruce了，卧室里就没有出现过他的身影，他肯定在蝙蝠洞里拼命要查出来是谁策划了这些。

他知道最好不要打扰工作中的Bruce。

但他很担心。

——————

新的一周，蝙蝠侠按照排班去了瞭望塔，这周另一位是超人。

不过Diana想要更新一下自己的装备，于是留在瞭望塔。

一切正常。

Bruce依旧是那么少言寡语，指挥精准，行动迅速不拖泥带水。

但Clark能感觉到对方在躲着自己。

一旦两人之间的距离缩短到三米以内，Bruce就会不着痕迹地撤离。

Clark心里说不上来的憋屈。

——————

“你们俩怎么了？”

Diana擦拭着盾牌，看着郁闷地盯着地球的Clark。

“啊？”

“气氛明显不对。你们俩变得越来越胆小了。”

Clark仔细琢磨着这句话。

“疏远对方，是因为有误会，或者是厌恶情绪，但我们总会忽略掉一种可能，也许是为了不给对方添麻烦。”

Clark感觉自己被一巴掌打醒了一样。

“而且他这种人你还不了解吗？打碎了牙往肚子里咽。你要主动点。”

Diana根本不知道两个人之间发生了什么，但她的直觉告诉她，是关于爱情。所以两个人才会像什么都不知道的孩子一样。

当局者迷。

Clark久违地露出一抹笑容。

他以为对方是厌恶自己才这样疏远。

也许不是呢？

看来自己以为的不一定都是真的。

“反正这周我都在这儿，你带他回去休息休息吧，他虽然装着一切正常的样子，但我看出来他很疲惫。”

Diana欣赏着被清理的锃亮的盾牌，对Clark挑挑眉。

十天，外加一周没好好休息。

Clark点点头飞出大厅。

“傻小子们，有必要想的那么复杂吗？”

看着挂坠里另一个傻小子的笑脸，Diana脸上不自觉地挂上温暖的笑容。

——————

TBC


	17. 17

———————————

Clark选择走进中控室。每一步他都在思量应该和Bruce说些什么。

其实从一开始就不应该犹豫。

这一点也不像他。

不过可能就是因为是Bruce才会让他过虑。

一个别扭的人如果再遇上一个犹豫的人，那什么结果都不可能有。

一切都只是一念之间。

想通了就如同从包裹中被释放一样。

豁然开朗。

手掌按上电子锁，大门缓缓打开。

那抹身影依旧坐在巨大的显示器前飞快地敲打着键盘。

“B......”

话音刚落，白色的灯光瞬间变成刺眼的红色，警报声响彻整个瞭望塔。

显示屏上哥谭所在区域被标红，Bruce将视线从Clark身上移回屏幕，急忙调取天网监控。

“我可以帮你解决......”

“别跟过来。”

Bruce伸手示意Clark停止靠近自己的动作。

“就，呆在这里。”

“我有话要和你说。”

“等我回来。”

Bruce将数据发送到头套的目镜内，不由分说地绕过Clark离开了。非常明显的绕了个半圆离开的中控室。

Clark的视线跟随着Bruce的动作。

Rao啊这家伙真的是......

等到Bruce消失在传送处，Clark跟了上去。

——————

大量的类魔正如蝗虫一般快速侵蚀着这座城市，所到之处变得一片狼藉，甚至连下水道都被这种怪物塞满了。

Bruce十分焦躁，他不知道这些臭虫出现的原因。

叫上哥谭几乎所有的帮手来清理这么多的类魔还是不可能实现的。

蜂拥而上的类魔不留一丝喘气的机会，Bruce拖着被撞到脱臼的左臂退到紧急填充完燃料的战机上。

“该死的！”

机枪从上空开始扫射，大批的类魔应声倒下，但马上又被另一波覆盖上去。

没完没了。

Bruce恼怒地砸到控制杆上，结果让脱臼的肩膀更疼，引得他吸了口气。

一瞬间的注意力不集中，蝙蝠战机前挡风直直插入一把斧头，随后一只类魔窜了出来抽出斧头继续猛力砍向挡风玻璃。

Bruce堪堪躲过攻击，急忙扳动控制杆紧急旋转机身，试图将类魔甩下去，可卡在前挡风的斧头让类魔有了攀附点。

双脚卡在依旧在不断射击的机枪下，又一斧子砍了下去。

顿时前挡风玻璃碎裂，斧刃扎到驾驶座椅背上，深深嵌进Bruce已经脱臼的右肩膀上。

“嗯！”

剧痛让尚在旋转中晕眩的大脑清醒过来。

等着对方再起拔出斧头，Bruce急忙按下紧急弹射按钮，弃机逃生。在急速下落中解开降落伞直接用抓钩枪降落到一栋建筑上方。

看着战机坠落到广场上瞬间火光四起，Bruce心里不是滋味。

“有时候真的不能听你的话。”

右臂被抓住，身体马上做出反应想要扭转角度以便挣脱束缚从而一拳打过去，但是那双手像是铁钳一样纹丝不动。

这下子不用回头也知道抓着自己的是谁了。

“你可以松手了。”

Bruce身体马上紧绷起来，他不愿意承认在这种情况下对方的触碰都让他的身体有了兴奋的征兆。

那双手只是更牢地抓住他，让他转过身来。

果然是这种表情。

Clark一贯的担忧又生气的样子，眼神死死钉在Bruce的伤口上。

“忍着点。”

“不用，我可以等......呃！”

红色的激光打到不断留血的伤口上，Bruce被措手不及的剧痛刺激的剧烈挣扎起来。

“马上就好了。”

颤抖到痉挛的手隔着手套感受到对方温暖的掌开始安抚性地摩挲手背，试图缓解Bruce的疼痛。

Clark的话让Bruce瞬间又有回到了那十天的错觉。

各种不堪的场景又开始在脑内跑马灯。

真是完了，这种时候还会想这种事。

Bruce抿着嘴撇过头去。

停下激光，Clark松开了手。

“我马上回来，你先不要下去好吗？先休息一下。”

说罢迅速冲向类魔群，用激光扫过，瞬间消灭大量的怪物。

Bruce晃晃头，试图活动一下刚刚被紧急处理过的胳膊，可惜只是把血止住了，想要活动还是会让他疼得倒吸口气。

“你还是听他的话在这等等，不然会留下什么后遗症。”

Diana按在Bruce的左肩上。

“说真的我不知道你们两个发生了什么，但是这些结束以后去找他好好谈谈吧。”

你们俩天天这样搞的其他人都很不自在。

Diana戳戳Bruce露在面罩外的脸颊上，抽出索套加入Clark。

像是泄愤一样，Clark用力地痛殴着视野所及的类魔，毫不留情地撕碎这些让他心烦意乱的杂碎，用力砸向地面震起尘土瓦砾，快速集聚在他身上试图压垮他的类魔在Clark的怒吼声中化为激光下的灰尘。额头青筋暴起，看得出他心情很差。

Diana明显被这种状态的Clark惊艳到了，急忙拦住快要徒手捏碎为数不多的类魔的脑袋的Clark。

“等等！我们需要留几个查清楚它们为什么会来！Bruce这么要求的！”

闻言Clark终于喘着气冷静下来，闭上即将喷射出激光的眼睛，恨恨地把已无力挣扎的类魔扔到地上，转过身去扶额调整呼吸试图冷静下来。

Diana把剩下的几只类魔用套索捆在一起，强迫其中一个打开音爆通道，某个熟悉的身影出现在里面。

“Darkseid，你这次又要干什么？闲来无事又要征服宇宙了吗？”

Diana摇摇头看着通道另一方的始作俑者正坐在位子上看着自己。

“我这次不是来找你们的，Joker在哪？”

“Joker？”

Diana一头雾水。

“你找他做什么？”

Bruce跑来严肃地问道，Clark急忙上前想要扶住步伐有些踉跄的Bruce，但被对方拍开了手。

“我想让他知道擅自偷存和使用我的omega beam的下场。”

“你的......”

Bruce一时语塞。

但下一瞬Clark便把Joker扔到他的面前。

“真是过山车，呕......哎呀这么热闹，晚上好~”

Joker揉着自己被撞到的头一脸尴尬的笑容。

领子被狠狠揪起，Joker被迫近距离欣赏自己的死对头的脸。

“你到底做了什么？”

Bruce仔细思索着Darkseid的话，觉得他好像发现了什么。

“哦~~这只是个小游戏而已，Toyman借给我一个小玩具，我想要和你分享一下，而已。”

“分享？所以一切都是你策划的吗？试验？”

“试验？哦不不不Batty，我只是用它让你体验了一下其他宇宙或者其他时间，我可不知道里面会发生什么，连Supie会和你一起，这，都算是额外的惊喜了，并且你还活着回来了，哦，真美妙。”

鲜红的嘴咧出夸张的弧度，惨白的手指沿着面罩划过裸露在外的皮肤，Bruce牙都快咬碎了，拖着受伤的右臂一拳打到Joker脸上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！看来你真的碰到了什么东西！跟我讲讲吧，我很好奇，关于你的任何事。”

Joker跌坐回地上捂着刚挨过拳头的脸大笑着看着Bruce。

Clark看着盛怒到肩膀微颤的Bruce也知道了Joker就是一切的始作俑者，眼看着有些失去理智的Bruce压到Joker身上一拳一拳打下去，再不拦下来那个白脸神经病就要被打晕过去，Clark急忙上前拉住Bruce的双臂将他拉离瘫在地上的Joker

“够了！”

看了一出狗血剧的Darkseid皱着眉走出通道准备带走Joker。

“把他交给我们，他会得到相应的惩罚的。”

Bruce喘着粗气试图冷静地阐明自己的要求。

“你有什么条件和我谈判？”

Darkseid一步步靠近。

“我是没有条件，但此时此刻我对他的不满不比你少半分。”

Bruce伸出刚才顺走Joker身上的奇怪的枪的手，将枪口对准Darkseid，扣下扳机。

不同寻常的子弹打到Darkseid身上，瞬间展开同他的omega sanction同性质的光，然后这位不满的先生消失在光线中。

Diana赶忙打爆被捆在一起的类魔的头，一同扔到即将消失的光束中。

片刻后一切归于平静，只留下一片战后的废墟，不远处蝙蝠战机依旧在燃烧。

Bruce翻看着手里奇形怪状色彩鲜艳的枪，能量槽已经空了。

“哦，顺便一说，我还捡到了某位魔法师的神奇小本子，不知道是我放错了什么东西还是其他的，我本来想召唤个地狱犬陪你先玩玩，结果却把你弄晕了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

躺在地上仰天长啸。

“本？在哪？”

Bruce将手中的枪别到腰带上，踹了Joker一脚。

“不知道，可能丢在哪里了，也可能它的主人用魔法把它拿回去了，可惜我再去那个酒吧再也没见过那个酒鬼魔法师。”

Bruce大概知道这个笨蛋是谁了，按压下怒火，让Clark把这个烦人的绿毛扔进阿卡姆。

每次都是因为这种闹剧而发生了一系列让他对生活失去希望的破事。

Bruce觉得自己快压不住要杀了这个祸害的冲动了，但他知道真下了手自己就和这个绿毛真的毫无差别了。

所以一切都结束了吗？

答案是否定的。

但看着这一片废墟，Bruce感觉到一种莫名的如释重负，数天来的疲惫感都向他涌过来，但肩膀上的疼痛让他的大脑被迫清醒。

“善后工作交给我，你先回去治肩膀。”

Diana将Bruce推向刚飞回来的Clark。

“工伤休假一周，不多不少，必须执行，由超人陪同。”

Bruce微微挣扎想避开同时向自己走来的Clark，但Diana的铁臂他哪挣得开，直到自己离Clark只有十厘米的距离，这位女强人才离开。

完了一件事，又来了他不愿面对的另一件。

Bruce后退两步准备绕过Clark，却被对方抓住左手。

“松手。”

“我们已经离开那间屋子了。”

Clark拉着Bruce不断缩短着二人间的距离。

“我知道我吓到你了，但你不用再害怕，我不会做什么的。”

几乎被抱在怀里，能用的手还被抓着，Bruce被迫和Clark胸膛相贴。

这么近的距离，对方的声音和呼吸就这样近在咫尺，Bruce的身体不受控的有了反应。不愿看Clark的脸，Bruce奋力向侧边偏过头去。

这种拒绝让Clark很受伤。

一把拦腰抱起Bruce，Clark无言地飞向Wayne庄园。

“哇哦，公主抱，这小子什么时候这么浪漫的？”

Diana在远处看着两个人渐远的身影，挑挑眉。

Dick饶有兴趣地笑着扶着下巴看着自家大蝙蝠被穿蓝衣服的傻大个抱着飞走。

“真是少见。”

——————

TBC


	18. 18

“你能不能离我远点。”

Bruce费力地用左手抵在那巨大的S上想让自己离开Clark的胸膛，这家伙的心跳声贴着手臂不断传过来，一下一下铿锵有力，让他自己的心跳不自觉地与其同步。

这太糟糕了。

底下一片烂摊子没能收拾。

肩膀还被砍了一斧子。

让自己随时随地发情的人还抱着自己飞在哥谭上空。

流了那么多血脑袋很恍惚，疼痛和躁动的身体纠缠着折磨他的神经。

本来打算一把推开Clark用抓钩随便找个地方着陆然后叫蝙蝠车来接，可是这个蓝色小子却怎么也推不开，抓在膝盖和肩膀上的手死死地嵌在那里。

“......不能。”

“你说过你不会做什么的。”

“我没有做什么。”

将这些让他憋闷的苦涩的话语一点一点消化掉的过程让Clark越发心累。

透视线被含铅的制服阻挡在外面，他连Bruce的表情是怎样都看不到，靠着听力勉强能听出来怀里的人心跳正在缓慢加速。

这些让他看不清Bruce的东西让他有种变成普通人类的感觉。

人们不知道自己的一言一行对于另一个人会产生什么影响，不知道对方能否知晓自己的爱意，不知道对方会不会回应自己。

以前他可以通过体温、心跳或一系列细微的生理变化来判断这个人不愿表述的想法。

现在一切不得而知，神秘又疯狂地吸引着他。

他想知道当他说出那三个字的时候，Bruce会心跳加速吗，会脸红吗，会屏住呼吸吗？还是只是和原来一样。

他想知道现在他离Bruce这么近，他那么拒绝的原因是什么。

他想知道Bruce变成了什么样子。

哦Bruce，Bruce，脑海里全是他。

“......”

Clark的话噎的Bruce无言以对，从贴在胸膛上的左手处传来越来越急促的鼓动，对方的体温也透过手套传递过来。

Bruce急忙撤回左手。

他不知道该怎么和Clark说明自己的，情况。

这很难堪。

当他发现一被对方触碰到，身体就会不由自主地愉悦，渴望着更多的更深入的触摸，甚至是粗暴的对待，这让他心跳加速，下体燥热，脑袋一片混沌。

他渴望Clark，难以抑制地渴望着。

Bruce明白这种诉求不光是他的身体，还有他的心。

但现在的他并不是真正的他，他不想以这种姿态来回应Clark的感情。

Clark值得更好的。

那十天的共处让他亲手毁了自己，毁了Clark。

他很想逃避，完全避开关于这些的所有人所有物所有记忆。

面对这种问题，比面对四处作恶杀人无数的坏人棘手不知多少倍，他不知道怎么解决。

干脆地避开走，让时间冲淡它。

一路无话，两个人心里都坠着一块大石头。

——————

整个蝙蝠洞安静地只剩下各种仪器的电子音。

拿着缝合针的手有条不紊地在重新清理过的伤口处上下游走。

在最后几针，Alfred的眼神从乖乖坐在手术台上故意盯着另一侧的老爷身上飘到在另一侧没开灯的阴影里投来的视线。

“所幸只是皮外伤，血也及时止住了，刚才脱臼复位时您一声也没出真是令人刮目相看。”

老管家熟练地系好最后一个结，剪掉多余的线。

“......”

Bruce轻叹一声。

“我忘了厨房还在煮的汤，那么接下来就交给Kent先生了。”

老管家放下刚拿起的绷带，在Bruce疑惑的目光中转身向门口走去，途中向黑暗中的Clark点头示意一下。

“Bru......”

Dick突然打开门想看看Bruce的情况，话未说完就被迎面走来的老管家搂着肩膀带走了。

“我新炖的汤不知道味道如何希望您能试吃顺带提提意见。”

“呃？啊？哦，好。”

Dick一头雾水地被Alfred大步走着带走。

Bruce看着门关上，眯了眯眼。

这个老头。

拿起绷带Bruce准备自己动手。

黑暗中的身影飞了过来。

“停！你不要再靠近了。”

Bruce急忙伸出拿着绷带的手示意Clark停在原地。

但对方显然学会了不听自己的话。

“B，其实我发现我也变了。”

Clark握住Bruce试图拦住他的手，拿下绷带，就这样抓着他的手越靠越近。Bruce不想去看Clark的脸，只是试着一边抽出被抓着的手一边向后蹭。

“并不只是你一个人，我们都需要接受这种改变。”

强势地挤进Bruce的双腿间，Clark松开手。

“接受什么改变？你明明知道我们可以忽略它。”

Bruce不情愿地看着Clark就这样在自己咫尺之前，他的身体又开始躁动了。

“你害怕被它支配，但你为什么不认为自己可以掌控它。”

将绷带一圈圈缠上伤口，手指不经意间触碰到微凉的皮肤，便引得其微微颤抖。

“我不想被支配也不想控制它，我就不想拥有它。”

Bruce倍感煎熬，他的脸肯定变红了，那双手不经意地轻抚就让他呼吸不匀，他引以为傲的控制力在Clark面前灰飞烟灭。

“它，就只是对于我吗？像这样？”

手指隔着绷带划过手臂，跳过伤口抚上紧绷的脖颈。

Bruce屏住呼吸闭上眼。

“其他人这样，你会有什么反应呢？”

Clark看着Bruce在自己的抚摸下微微颤抖，想逃又逃不开，心底不知为何产生一中冲动。

“你心跳的很快，体温也升高了。”

现在他可以随心所欲地用透视来检查Bruce的身体状况，看着那颗心脏快速鼓动着，手指轻拨一下Bruce的耳垂，心跳地更加剧烈。

“我说过不要随便对我用透视。”

Bruce尽量用不悦的语气表达自己都觉得没什么说服力的抱怨，伸手去抓Clark的手。

“如果是因为我你变成这样，我很开心。”

Bruce皱着眉望向Clark。

“我知道这样说不对，并且是对你的一种，不尊重，但是......”

Bruce张着嘴不知道该怎么回应。

Clark看着自己的眼神给他一种正在看着他最珍贵的东西的感觉，那种溢出来的眷恋和赤裸裸的渴望，那样浓烈。那种眼神一看就知道，啊，他是这样爱着他。

“我爱你，所以如果你会因为我，只是因为我，而变得这样激动，我真的很开心。”

炙热的手掌轻轻摩挲着Bruce发烫且通红的脸颊。

不得不承认，Bruce很喜欢这样的触摸。

不论是粗暴的，或是这样温柔的，都让他有种情不自禁要溺死其中的堕落感。

温柔的话语，带着爱意的眼神和撩拨的轻抚，Bruce羞耻地发现自己的下半身硬的要命。

“我，你不觉得恶心吗？我控制不住自己......”

Bruce微微摇着头。

“我不喜欢我所经历过的那些，我不喜欢会在那种状态下还，还......兴奋的自己，我不想你看到那样的我......我现在......该死的......”

Bruce也不知道自己在说些什么，他只知道现在这样他什么也没法思考，自我厌恶感再次涌上，夹杂着骚动着的性欲。

“放手吧，好吗，不应该是我的......”

Clark叹了口气。

“我只要你，不管你是什么样子我都认定是你了，这不是为了安慰你，也不是开玩笑。我会陪你一步一步来学会控制你自己。对于我来说你的一切都是最好的，你是我遇到过最美好的人。你还记得那个小男孩吗？”

Bruce握住Clark的手，他发现他不愿放开。

“我希望我的小男孩也能像他一样，学会慢慢接受他的小伙伴。”

Clark低下头，双眼的蓝色慢慢放大。

“我等你，我等你准备好了再回应我。”

最后一个字被封在紧密相贴的唇瓣间。

Clark小心翼翼地亲吻着他可怜的Bruce，总是这样自我折磨。但从今以后他会在他身边的。

他会让Bruce知道这个受伤的蝙蝠会重新起飞的。

Bruce不知道该怎么形容现在的心情，但他知道如果他哭了，绝对不是因为伤心。他很庆幸Clark并不是一时头脑发热为了安慰他才说出这样的话，那十天中的最后一天他所听到的都是真的，那种不可控的喜悦让他松了口气。

这种认可和认定是如此炙热，使他眼眶中盈满热泪。

Clark的手不安分地伸进Bruce早就高高支起的小帐篷中，轻轻揉捏就让Bruce难耐地微微扭动。

该怎么说呢，轻轻一摸就有感觉，有种调教成功的意味。

Clark突然觉得这样下去其实挺好的。

但他知道Bruce肯定不会放任他的身体成为欲望的奴隶。

有点可惜。

“唔嗯！”

没有套弄几下，Bruce就颤抖着射了。

看着Bruce略微失神，眼眶发红，眼泪盈眶喘着气的样子，Clark知道自己和Bruce一样变了不少，但他喜欢这样，因为这种状态只作用于他和Bruce相处的时候。

“今天很快呢。”

Clark笑着帮Bruce擦干净下身。

“......闭嘴。”

Bruce红着脸推开Clark向卫生间走去。

“要我帮忙吗？”

Clark跟在后面。

“......不。”

Bruce窜进卫生间后马上锁上门。

“那你别忘了把防水胶缠上。”

Clark拿着防水胶站在卫生间门口。

“......”

静静等着里面的人找了一圈后终于安静下来然后不情愿地打开门锁，Clark满意地飘了进去。

——————

TBC


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter21是本章前一章18.5，算是番外，纯车

尽量控制着端着茶杯的手不过度用力导致捏碎杯把，但刚看到一半的财报已经被捏皱页脚。

“你不用上班去养你的破公寓吗？”

带着滚烫红茶的杯子精准掷向绕着自己乱转不知道在嘟囔什么的身影，下一刻茶杯完好无损地被对方接到手里，红茶一滴未洒，仿佛刚才什么都没发生。

扶了扶眼镜，Clark把茶杯重新放回Bruce手里。

“我请了年假。”

咬着牙看着手里飘着热气的红茶和对方微笑的脸，Bruce放下茶杯拿着财报起身准备离开。

“你那短的可怜的年假用来在这里像苍蝇一样绕着我飞，不觉得浪费吗？”

“当然不。”

Clark环住Bruce的腰把他带回座位上。

“你还没吃早饭，这几天在这里监督你好好休息一点也不浪费。”

手中的财报掉到地上，Bruce急忙抓着Clark放在腰上的手拉开一定距离。

“......”

无言地盯着面前餐盘中的煎蛋，Bruce松开手。

捡起财报，Clark坐到一旁的座位上，拿过餐盘把食物切成小块。透过镜片，蓝色的双眸静静地微微偏头看向一旁的Bruce，刚才的接触让他脸上浮现一片红色。

“张嘴。”

Bruce皱着眉瞟了Clark一眼，发话的人正举着叉子一脸微笑的望着自己。

“......我没残疾。”

说罢伸手想要拿过叉子，但那只手就像是焊在叉子上一样，怎么也拔不出来，去拿叉子的手还被对方突然握住。

“我知道，张嘴。”

Bruce晃了晃被Clark抓着的手，对方抓的很牢。

这是在干什么呢？

不知为何Bruce觉得这种喂饭的行为如果是在影视作品里，他还能勉强看看，真发生在自己身上还是让他一阵恶寒。

恶心归恶心，脸却越来越红。

“这样很恶心......”

“我喜欢。”

Clark Kent一定是坏了。

看着他一脸微笑的说出这样的话，Bruce感觉自己的心脏快要跳出去了。

不情愿地张开嘴，Bruce吃掉了叉子上的煎蛋。

Clark满意地松开手，插起另一块。

“可以了，我自己吃。”

Bruce伸手拿过盘子，抓着Clark的手拉过叉子吃掉上面的食物，夺过叉子开始快速清扫餐盘。

“以后要记得吃早饭，或者我来喂你。”

Clark笑着给茶杯续上红茶，Bruce低头一言不发。

——————

“这样的距离，没问题对吧？”

“嗯。”

漫不经心地回答，不时抬眼看看站在远处的Clark，越发觉得这样下去不行。

“上一次在这里你就开始心跳加速，现在呢？”

Clark瞬间从大训练室的尽头飞到距离Bruce近两米的地方，突然出现的身影还是让Bruce向后仰了仰头。

“还好。”

“说明还是有点进展。”

Clark点点头。

“你的肩膀恢复的情况比我预想的要好。”

“我说过别对我用透视。”

Bruce皱皱眉。

“你也只是在我说出来的情况下知道我用了。”

谈话的过程中，Clark不着痕迹地前进了一步。

“你是在逼我在平时的衣服里也加上铅。”

“我就是开玩笑而已，现在是特殊情况，平时我不会那么做的。我知道你老说自己的身体你最清楚，但是你总是不关心你的身体。”

“......Alfred都没你唠叨。”

Bruce微微撇撇嘴。

“我一直在想，之前那么多次垂死的时候，你都没选择自己脱身是不是因为你知道我会因为担心你担心的要死而马上赶过来。”

明显这些自大的词语在某种程度上戳到了Bruce。

“哈!我都不知道你这么幽默。”

“这很好笑吗？我真的很担心，真的，有时候我都快感觉不到你的心跳了，我恨不得把你周围的所有东西都烧掉。”

看着Bruce微微摇头满面笑容，Clark又向前走了一步。

“之前我还真没这么想过，不过现在，可能你是对的。”

Bruce思索片刻，发现其实自己对于这个人的依赖程度远超过自己的想象。有些危急时刻他不是没感觉到对死亡的恐惧，他也知道可能就算牺牲自己也救不了多少人，但总是有一种预感在那里，虽然被压在所有的情绪之下，却是最强大的一种。

他希望Clark出现，他知道Clark会出现，他知道Clark不会让他死。

有点任性，但却让他安心。

“看来我得随时随地都跟着你，免得再让我担惊受怕。”

“可惜，我现在不需要一个贴身助手，尤其是比Alfred还唠叨的，我也不想再负担一个员工的工资，你还是乖乖写你的新闻去。”

“真冷漠，我有点伤心。”

装作伤心的样子，Clark皱着脸歪歪头，又往前走一步。

“应该给你颁个最佳表演奖。每次你来都没人拦得住你，有什么可伤心的。”

Bruce白了对方一眼。

“确实，我挺开心的，现在更开心。”

看着Clark马上阴转晴的脸Bruce也觉得心情好了些许。

“那么，这个距离，你觉得怎么样？”

不知不觉间，Clark已经站在Bruce面前，甚至连对方的体温都能感觉到。刚才的谈话只是为了转移注意力？

Bruce抿了抿唇。

“哦，你的心率上来了，果然分散注意力的话就不会受到影响。”

“我说了别随便......”

“我没用透视，我听得到。”

Clark伸手抚上Bruce的脖颈，轻柔的用拇指摩挲着。

“这里也摸得到。”

“......”

Bruce觉得自己的脸越来越烫，这几天他们尝试过那么多次，但都是徒劳，他就是控制不住地想要Clark。

“日常简单的接触也禁止的话，我不知道我能忍到什么时候，这种状态确实对于御敌来讲很棘手。”

Clark了解Bruce为什么那么抗拒和自己有亲密接触。

就连不带情欲的触碰都会马上变味，确实影响到正常生活。

估计继续以毒攻毒，只会越来越严重。

可是真的，不想分开。

很想就这样整天腻在一起。

Clark叹了口气，松开了手。

“Clark。”

Bruce握住对方撤离的手，调整呼吸尽量平静地看着对方。

两个人站在原地，没有说一句话。

只是四目相对。

双手紧握。

感受着对方的体温，和频率趋同的心跳。

双眼中流露的情感，难以言表。

好像就这样静静地看着对方，便能知晓各自的隐忍。

“嗯。”

半晌，Clark点点头。

——————

“Kent先生，作为一个管家这是我的疏忽，但我想只有您知道老爷到底去了哪里?”

Alfred放下早餐托盘，虽然对方的表情未显露出任何的焦急和担忧，但比平常快了不少的语速还是告诉了Clark那只蝙蝠让他的老管家担心了。

“放心吧，Alfred，不管去哪里他都会回来的。”

Clark把桌上的蒲公英插进被Bruce当做笔筒的小花瓶里。

“您开始和老爷一样玩神秘真是出乎我的意料。”

“我确实不知道他去哪了，很抱歉。”

耸耸肩用微笑回应了担忧的老管家。

“我可不希望浑身是伤濒死的臭小子倒在庄园门口。”

“我知道您想让我去找他，但这一次我不能去。”

Clark按着Alfred的肩膀让对方坐到餐桌前。

“我们，之前遇到了一些变故，您肯定也发现了，他变了。”

Alfred叹了口气。

“我想过要帮他，但最终还是需要靠他自己。帮不上忙我很愧疚，因为，让他改变的因素很大一部分在于我。”

Clark双手合十，手指相互摩挲着。

“但这次我能做的只有等待。我希望您不要太焦虑，他会回来的。”

Alfred沉默地盯着面前的年轻人。

“那些蒲公英是老爷留下来的吗?”

Clark点点头。

老管家点点头起身离开了。

Clark盯着花瓶。

其实昨天他并完全没读懂Bruce的眼神，他只知道对方需要自己的支持。他很害怕Bruce又会产生让自己放弃他的想法，今天早上起来发现对方不见了确实让他难过到胃疼。

没有留个信一声不响的离开真是他的风格。

感觉大脑一片空白，疯了一样把整个庄园翻了个底朝天，但一丁点痕迹都没有。

试图追踪他的心跳，或者声音，也都被外界纷乱的信息打回原地。

Clark愤恨地责骂着自己的疏忽，他应该在开始就把关于Bruce一切都着重关注起来，锁定他的心跳，他的声音，他的一举一动。

但回想起之前Bruce投来的目光，Clark也明白了自己不能像那个房间一样禁锢住他。

爱一个人是需要留给他自由的。

他们双方都需要空间来成为更好的自己。

这么一想Clark渐渐开始明白那天Bruce没能说出口的话，他需要的是自己的支持和认可，关于离开的决定。

当他冷静下来后坐在床头不甘心地用眼神扫过房间试图找出Bruce的身影，才发现房间里多了些什么。

那些看似随意丢在床头柜上的花让Clark安心了不少。

看样子Bruce没有就这样把他扔下了。他知道Bruce会回来的，以他最好的状态，回到Clark身边。

面对一个不坦率的家伙，Clark痛并快乐着。

——————

“所以这期间由你来当哥谭义警？”

Barry一边在象棋盘上自己和自己对弈一边问在一旁查看数据的Clark。

“夜翼会代替他。”

“不过蝙蝠侠会给自己放这么长一个假我还真是没想到，他是去某地度假，还是突然领悟人生真谛准备去环游世界然后退休？”

“也许吧。”

“我可以去找他一起玩吗？肯定有美女和美食。”

几秒内完成一局，Barry快速摆好棋子重新开始。

“我不知道他在哪，我想最好咱们都别打扰他。”

“你竟然不知道？那我们更不可能找得到他了。我也想放假好好研究我的新装备。”

“这期间咱们的排班要填上他的空缺，你要加班了。”

Barry仰天长叹。

“好吧，等他回来让他帮我升级装备。”

“如果你能说服他。”

“有你在肯定可以。”

Clark摇摇头看着在那里来回窜着下棋的人。

——————

TBC


	20. 20

———————————

“反正最后都是你吃，你可以少买点。”

Diana拎起货架上堆成山的圣诞帽的其中一顶，无言地看了看，又放了回去。

“......你说得对。”

Clark眨眨眼，把手里的巧克力甜饼放回货架上，只留下一盒。

圣诞就在下周，但几乎所有人都已经沉浸在节日的喜悦中，商超开始打折，街上也到处张贴着圣诞海报，一年的不顺都渐渐被笑容取代。

但这种喜悦却很难感染面前这个人。

Diana看着Clark落寞的背影，为自己刚才的话感到十分懊恼。

“不过Barry会瞬间扫光的，况且还打折。”

急忙追上推着购物车走远的Clark，Diana把怀里的七八盒甜饼一下子塞到车里。

“好吧。”

Clark苦笑一下。

“我很抱歉，Clark。”

Diana伸手在Clark肩膀上捏了捏，轻轻拍了一下。

“为什么要道歉？”

Clark笑着摇摇头。

因为......你这样等着他很傻。

Diana终究还是没能说出口。

“已经三年了，其实你可以去找他。”

“我不能。”

作为朋友，作为战友，Diana看到Clark因为这种想见不能见而备受煎熬的样子，心里十分不是滋味，在平日看着Clark装作没事一样，甚至更加阳光向上时，这种堵心愈发严重。

她觉得Bruce有些绝情。

“放心，我不会有什么事。每年都像个期待圣诞礼物的孩子，充满童心。”

自嘲的笑了笑，Clark继续漫步在琳琅满目的圣诞折扣商品架中。

Diana无言地看着他的背影。

那个离开的家伙也像他一样吗？

——————

Clark把饼干整齐地放进玻璃饼干罐里。

“Alfred，你肯定知道你烤的比这些便宜货好吃不止一倍。”

“非常感谢您的赞美，但......”

老管家摇了摇头。

Clark了然地低了低头。

“好吧，还有什么我可以帮忙的吗？蝙蝠洞的维护？”

“如果您愿意，非常感谢。”

Clark带着清扫工具离开厨房，他知道自从Bruce不辞而别后，这位老管家就变得比自己还消沉。

虽然表面上他还是那个严谨沉稳，面不改色的老管家，但他对于Bruce的担忧比自己要多了不知多少倍。

他对于Bruce来说早就不只是管家那么简单，Bruce对于Alfred来讲也不只是所服务的府上的一个小少爷，可能这种牵绊比父子之间更深。

回头看了看管家忙碌的身影，Clark离开了。

——————

“这里要重新焊接一下。”

Dick向Clark示意了一下受损的蝙蝠车底盘后便戴上护目镜退到一旁。

Clark固定好蝙蝠车开始用射线重新处理。

“所以今年还是一样？”

“可能吧。”

“我还真的挺怀念Alfred的小甜饼了。”

“那你要加入我的行列了，挂一只袜子，期待着第二天圣诞老人把Bruce塞到袜子里。”

“哈哈哈哈，好吧。”

Dick摇摇头。

“我真的希望他早点回来，要知道，装成Bruce Wayne真的挺累的，带着那个模拟面具到处应酬，天知道他以前是怎么应付那帮虚伪的人的，而且晚上还要夜巡。”

Dick活动活动脖子，敲了敲自己的肩膀。

“瞬间变成沧桑的中年人。”

“所以那你接下来要夸赞他保养得很好了吗？”

“没错，他保养得很好。”

Clark笑着结束了工作。

“也许因为有大家在他才会这样坚持。”

“不过他什么时候能发现，没有他，大家都快坚持不下去了呢。”

Dick长叹一口，指了指自己的胸口。

“不安心。”

虽然他一直想要离开Bruce，想要独立，自己磨练自己，但他发现当这个人真的离开后，那种不安却席卷而来。

不光是他，所有人都是这样。

这个冷漠的男人进入他们的生活，带来和他的样子截然不同的温暖，让人安心。

不知从何时开始，他已经变得如此重要。

“放心吧，他会回来的。”

Clark放下蝙蝠车。

他不会放下大家就这样离开的。

他的花园已经充满欢声笑语，他的朋友，他的动物，他的花花草草，都在等着他。

他会回来的。

——————

“......”

Diana无言地盯着面前的人。

今天是12月25日，大家都放假回家和亲朋好友吃吃喝喝欢度圣诞。Diana本来准备在瞭望塔值班，毕竟在天堂岛并没有庆祝这种节日的传统，记忆中的那个人也一直都在自己的项链里陪着她，所以在哪里其实都一样。

不过在Clark的要求下，她还是回到了她的公寓。

谁知道一打开门看到的就是这样的景象。

不知为何Diana却一点也不觉得惊喜。

“哦，你好啊。见到你很高兴，不过我要先道个歉。”

Diana微笑着冲着面前的人的脸就是一拳。

——————

Clark看着空无一人的瞭望塔，轻轻叹了口气。

快速地将一切打扫干净后，把买来的巧克力甜饼放进Barry的储物柜里。

将监控系统调至自动远程呼叫模式，Clark关上灯，准备回去和Martha过圣诞。

——————

“圣诞快乐，我的孩子。”

迎接风尘仆仆的Clark的是一个温暖的拥抱，这让他感觉这一年的疲惫和失落都减轻了许多。

在Martha的催促下Clark不舍地松开紧拥着她的双手，进到屋内。

熟悉的屋子装点着简单的圣诞装饰物，依旧是那样的温馨。

餐桌上摆放着丰盛的美食，Clark马上挂好外套，洗干净手到厨房帮忙。

“这个给你，现在还不需要你的帮忙，饭后倒是有的是活儿。”

Martha把热可可塞到Clark手里，推着他走出厨房。

“好吧。”

——————

Martha不时将视线从电视上挪到Clark盯着圣诞树的背影上，他就像小时候那样，在圣诞夜盘腿坐在圣诞树前等待着圣诞老人把礼物放到树下，不过小时候的Clark基本上等不到12点就已经睡得东倒西歪的了。

Clark一直和她说，她安安全全健健康康地陪在他身边就是给他的最好的礼物了，虽然她每年还是会给亲爱的Clark准备一些手工的小礼物，新的围巾或者一份新发明的甜点菜谱。

这几年Clark几乎都会在圣诞夜坐在圣诞树前发呆。

Martha知道那个他不太愿意提起的人，他在等他。

一开始Martha还会问起关于他的事，不过今年看到Clark依旧是这样盯着圣诞树，她便知晓了他还是没有回来。

“会让你等这么久的礼物，肯定是最好的。”

Clark闻言回过头来看着Martha。

Martha笑着回望Clark。

“嗯。”

Clark垂眸轻轻点点头。

——————

“我想提醒你，你家的锁真的很好开，最好换一个更牢固的。”

“既然你这么关心，那你来出钱帮我换一个吧。”

Diana倚在浴室门外，拿着消肿药膏等着里面的人洗干净后出来。

“你喜欢钥匙的，还是密码的？指纹？虹膜？”

“......我喜欢你快点出来。”

Diana翻了个白眼。

“你有剃须刀吗？”

Diana咬了咬唇。

“......架子上有脱毛膏。”

“脱毛膏......你认真的？”

“不然呢？我又不会长一脸胡子。”

Diana听到里面的水声停了下来，铝罐被拿到手里上下晃了晃。

“......你可以试试。”

——————

“这东西弄得我的脸很疼。”

“不过还是挺有用的。”

Diana把消肿药膏塞到对方手里，随后从对方的行李里随便拿出一身衣服扔到洗衣机里。

“有没有面霜什么的，那个脱毛膏用完以后脸很干。”

Diana眯眯眼盯着那个穿着自己的浴袍的人，肌肉把袖子撑得鼓鼓的，下摆也短的只能盖到膝盖。

“梳妆台上自己拿。”

“谢谢。”

——————

在洗衣机不算扰人的马达声中，两个人无言地面对面坐在茶几两侧。

Diana有一肚子的问题想问，但她又觉得自己不应该插手别人的事。

“因为你是唯一一个不会过圣诞的人，你家肯定不会有别人，所以我来找你。”

“难道我把问题都写脸上了吗？”

Diana挑挑眉。

“我知道你很好奇。我也好奇，那一拳是因为我不请自来还是因为其他？”

“因为Clark Kent。”

听到这个名字，对面的人马上沉默下来。

“我不想插手你们俩的事，但，你这样招呼都不打就走了，走了这么久，还一点消息都没有，完全就是个渣男的行为。”

Diana皱皱眉。

“Bruce，他还在等你。”

“......我倒真希望你能跟我说他找到一个能陪他过圣诞的另一个人。”

Bruce低下头盯着自己的手。

“不光是他在等你，Pennyworth先生也在等你，能看到你回来我很开心，不过你还是早点回去吧，最好再去找Clark，跟他道个歉。”

“......Diana，你确定这样好吗？”

毕竟他擅自离开了这么久。

他不知道这三年下来他所做的努力有没有让他解决那些问题。

他承认他很想Clark，这种想要见面的渴望一直折磨着他，以至于让他提前结束5年的修行计划然后赶了回来。

但他很害怕，他害怕Clark已经放下了这些，从另一个人的温暖中走出自己曾带给他的伤害。

他不知道该怎样面对Clark，他怕对方生气，他怕对方会冷漠。

还有他亲爱的Alfred。

他忘了带通讯设备，以至于他想要联系一下自己的老管家都没机会。

Alfred在见到自己的时候肯定会气到高血压。

“这可是圣诞节，虽然我不庆祝，但我相信没人会在今天对你生气，除了我。”

Bruce笑着摇摇头。

——————

“你这个洗衣机的烘干功能效率太低。”

Bruce换上刚烘干的衣服，盯着Diana家的洗衣机。

“因为今天过节所以你变得这么慷慨吗？既然如此干脆帮我换个更大的地方住算了。”

“可以。”

Diana笑着摇了摇头。

“临走之前，我还有一个问题。”

Diana把Bruce的背包收拾好，拿在手上站在门口。

Bruce微微偏偏头看着对方。

“你为什么离开？”

Bruce盯着Diana眨了眨眼。

“别这么看着我，我真的很好奇......”

Bruce接过Diana手里的背包。

“因为我怕我会控制不住上了Clark。”

话音刚落，Bruce微笑着打开门离开了。

留下Diana无言地站在原地。

——————

Clark轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来。

确认Martha已经睡熟，他轻轻打开窗户飞了出去。

零点已经过了，他也知道今年圣诞老人不太有可能会把他想要的礼物送给他，但他还是睡不着。

这几年的圣诞节他都会在午夜飞回哥谭去看看。

他对于能看到Bruce的身影并不抱希望。

只是一种奇妙的妄想，鼓动他飞到那里，去看看。

月亮和星星被云层遮住，但他依旧能看到各户人家的圣诞装饰灯。

不知道Bruce会不会庆祝圣诞节。

不知道对方在和人在一起。

不知道他在做什么。

Clark把围巾拉了拉，加快了飞行的速度。

——————

“我的天，我看到了什么！”

Dick在看到那个熟悉的身影出现在门口的时候惊讶的不知道该说什么好，但他还是急忙扶住打开门的Alfred。

“圣诞快乐。”

Bruce笑了笑。

Alfred真的觉得心脏病都快被吓出来。

Dick看着呆站在原地的两个人笑了出来。

下一刻Alfred紧紧抱住了Bruce。

“我只能说，这个圣诞礼物真的很棒。”

Dick笑着拍了拍Aflred有些颤抖的肩膀。

Bruce张开双手也把Dick拉进怀里。

“终于，不用再假装你去谈生意了。”

“......”

Bruce更用力地抱紧怀里的两个人。

——————

Clark缓缓落到韦恩庄园的花园里，他不想进去打扰老管家，毕竟圣诞节对于他们来说并没有那么好过，在庄园主人离开的时候。

安静地坐在花园的长椅上，Clark盯着云里模糊的月亮。

今年他可能也像前两次一样，在这里安安静静地坐一晚上，回忆着Bruce的点点滴滴，直到天亮，然后离开。

每次一想到他，Clark就会不自觉地露出微笑。

以至于都没有发现身后的一扇窗中，有一双眼睛正盯着他。

——————

Clark注意到身侧突然伸出一只手，端着一杯冒着热气的红茶，旁边还有两块自己买的巧克力甜饼。

“非常感谢，不过这么晚了您怎么还会......”

Clark急忙接过对方手里的东西，起身准备向Alfred解释自己为什么在这里。

但刚回过头去看清对方，Clark就什么也说不出来了。

“我知道你不会觉得冷，但在这里干坐着，很无聊。”

Bruce尽量保持自己的声音是平稳的，天知道他在看到Clark出现在这里时有多激动，他耗费多少精力来让自己端着碟子的手不是颤抖的。

Bruce贪婪地看着Clark的脸，直勾勾地盯着他那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。

太久了，他真的好想他。

Bruce觉得自己的眼睛很烫，脸很烫，大脑都快涨的要爆炸了，心跳也快的吓人，但他知道这不是因为那十天下来留下的问题，他知道自己已经克服了这些。

现在他所经历的，都是因为他对Clark的想念和渴望，发自内心的冲动，而非那些他难以控制的怪异癖好。

“......Rao啊......我......”

Clark捏碎了手里的盘子，然后他慌乱地把盘子和茶杯放到长椅上，急忙把目光重新钉到Bruce身上，生怕对方在自己的一错目间就消失不见。

“好久不见，顺便说一句，圣诞快乐。”

Clark伸手想要碰碰对方看看这是不是真的，但他又怕这一切都是幻觉，自己一碰就碎了，伸出的手马上又收了回去。

Bruce看着对方的动作，心里很不是滋味。

“对不起。”

Bruce不擅长道歉，因为在一般情况下犯错的都不是他，他所需要做的就只是做好他该做的，然后等着对方打脸。

但现在他真的很想表达他心里乱糟糟的各种情绪，激动，开心，害怕，抱歉......

他还预想过两个人见面的时候自己该说什么。

实际发生的时候他发现除了道歉的话，他什么也说不出口。

Bruce眨眨眼，用力抓住Clark缩回袖子里的紧握的双手。

“对不起......”

Clark的手很凉，Bruce知道这不是因为天气。

感受到Bruce温暖的触碰后，Clark控制不住地哭了。

Bruce有些慌张地看着面前的大个子像个小孩一样快速抽气，眼泪扑簌簌地砸下来。

“Clark，你......”

Bruce上前两步，松开手抚上Clark挂着眼泪的冻得有些红的脸，轻轻用拇指擦去眼泪，但马上又有一滴滑下来。

“都这么大了还会哭。”

“Bruce......嗝，是真的......”

Clark颤抖地捂住Bruce替自己擦眼泪的手，哭的太厉害以至于说的话都被打断。

“一般人都会掐自己来看是不是真的。”

Clark挂着眼泪笑了出来。

“我能,抱你吗？”

Bruce愣了一下。

“......现在吗？我没想到你的情绪来的这快......”

“只是，抱一下，可以吗？”

Bruce眨眨眼。

看着对方泪眼婆娑的样子，请求的声音带着哭腔，Bruce主动环住Clark的脖子。

Clark拉开大衣裹住Bruce，用力地抱住对方。

“你真的回来了......”

埋在Bruce脖颈处的双唇传来闷闷的感叹声，Bruce很感激Clark并没有生气，也没有表现的很冷漠。

天上开始飘起零星的雪花，这个圣诞节又会冷几个度。

但Bruce却不觉得冷。

因为这个紧紧拥着自己的人，是他最温暖的太阳。

新的一年，他选择陪在他身边。

从此以后，每一年都是如此。

————————

END

“你真的，嗝，不走了吗？”

Clark虽然停止了流眼泪，但还没有顺过气来，两只哭的通红的眼睛紧紧盯着Bruce。

“不需要了。”

“你这几年，嗝，的修行，效果怎么样？”

Bruce被Clark的嗝逗笑了。

“你看呢？”

“好吧，不过，嗝，你不会变成性冷感了，嗝，吧......”

感觉的环在腰上的手收紧了些，Bruce笑着拉过对方的脖颈，用力吻住对方。

“嗯，我想我没有，不然刚才我也不会想到你要抱我只是想要，抱我。”

唇舌交缠间，Bruce满足地笑了。

“看来这个挺管用的。”

额头相抵，Bruce喘着气看着Clark的眼睛。

停下打嗝的人开心地蹭了蹭怀里的人的鼻尖。

————————

“Clark！你要小心，这家伙刚才说了些不得了的话！”

Clark感觉到自己被人拉住双臂向后扯，不太情愿地回头看才发现是Diana。

“你怎么来了？”

Bruce哭笑不得地看着Diana。

“你说呢？我怕你真的那么做了。我知道Clark只要一见到你基本上就没什么理性残留了。”

“Bruce说了什么？”

Clark吸了吸鼻子，在Diana身边站好。

“我真的没想到他会因为这种问题就一走了之。”

Diana一脸嫌弃地看着Bruce。

Clark不解地看着Bruce。

“我说的是事实。”

Bruce挑挑眉，一下子笑了出来。

“有什么好笑的？你这是在欺负他。”

Diana戳了戳Clark。

“他说了什么？”

“他，他说，他会忍不住上了你所以他走了。”

Diana瞪大眼睛看着Clark。

“呃，我觉得他说的确实是真的。”

Diana咬着唇盯着一脸无辜的Clark。

“......”

Bruce走过来拉着两个人向宅子走去。

“你们两个人，就因为这个......”

Diana踉跄地被Bruce抓着手向前走。

“其实没有那么简单，但是，一大部分是因为这个。”

Clark耸了耸肩。

“我想喝点酒，度数高的。”

“没问题。”

“你知道我有多担心吗？我还以为你们两个怎么了呢？我还以为你们会因为什么，什么特别，不能让人接受的原因而大打出手，当然了刚才这个原因也挺难以让人接受的，但是，但是.......”

“好了，进去以后喝点热的，你慢慢说。”

“你想从哪里开始讲？”

“中间吧，之前的你不会想知道的。”

“天哪，我到底在担心什么......”

......

...


	21. 21

18.5

———————————————————

浴室：

“之前你帮我洗了两次澡。”

Clark小心翼翼地揉搓着Bruce覆盖着泡沫的头发，乌黑柔软，和他想象中的一样美好。

“我可以自己洗，只是伤了肩膀又不是手。”

“这一周之内你不要活动你的右臂，不然以后会有后遗症，如果变成习惯性脱臼就麻烦了。”

“......”

Bruce当然知道Clark是为了他好，但他还是对这种亲昵的话语感到不适应。

“而且我想帮你洗澡。”

呢喃的声音从身后传来，轻轻撩拨着不坚定的神经。

这位英雄的声音并不如自己一样低沉冷漠，而是充满着鼓舞人心的坚定，没有那样青春洋溢，但又能感受到鲜活的生命力，温暖又让人安心。

但是以这种音色说出那样的话，着实让他刚刚释放过的身体再次躁动起来。

闭眼闭嘴，Bruce决定忽略这个人的存在。

看着乖乖低头被自己揉搓着头发的人缩了缩身子，Clark了然地停下手上的动作，拿起花洒开始冲洗泡沫。

“......”

Bruce听到了身后的人那声极其细微的叹息。

这一句叹息不知道包含了多少的无奈。

不光是Clark，Bruce自己更是无奈。

他并不想这样，他希望自己能够正常地回应对方，但他控制不住。就好像对方过来借个火抽根烟，结果自己马上搭了个篝火一样。

对于Clark来说，他知道这声叹息中不光包含着对于Bruce明显的躲避自己的行为的难过，还有就是他不能向其他一般情侣一样，对自己的男朋友上下其手，这让他万分惋惜。不得不承认他其实很喜欢Bruce能热情地回应自己，甚至还希望对方能这样下去。

但理智告诉他，如果他真的把自己的想法告诉Bruce，自己迟早会被氪石插死。

“你不用勉强，我给你冲完头发就走，剩下的你自己来，”Clark有些不舍地最后轻轻捻了捻Bruce的头发，关掉花洒，把浴液拿到浴缸旁边，“我不会......”

起身刚要走，就被湿淋淋的手抓住了小臂。

Clark沉默地看着Bruce被滴着水的头发遮住的脸。

他暗暗地期待着这个人能说些什么，或许是请求自己别走，或许是......

但是等到Bruce抓着他的手都有些变凉了也没有等到一句话。

两个人就这么在浴室里僵持着。

Clark弯弯嘴角，他这么了解对方的做事风格，早该料到这一伸手已经是Bruce做得相当破格的事了。

就这样任由Bruce继续抓着手臂，Clark径直跨进浴缸里，面对着Bruce坐了下来。

热水伴着另一个人的出现溢出边沿，Bruce抿了抿嘴。

Clark抬手将遮住Bruce眼睛的头发向脑后顺去，果不其然看到一双微微发红的眼睛。

“你就这么坐进来了？”

“我没法脱衣服。”

Clark的手指从Bruce发丝间滑下，轻轻抚过发红的耳朵。

Bruce依旧没有松手，默许了对方的举动。

他能感觉到Clark的小腿贴到自己的上，他们之间的距离早已超过亲密范围。

手指继续在Bruce身上游走着，从眉毛到唇角，接着又划过喉结、锁骨，沿着胸肌间的浅沟潜入水中。

Bruce盯着Clark的眼神中闪着异样的光，宣告着自己像是被擦燃的火柴一般。

“你......”

Bruce感觉到探到大腿根部的手掌，有些慌乱地吸了口气。

“可是你的肩膀受伤了。”

Clark有些担忧地说道，同时又在Bruce的大腿内侧稍微用力地揉捏了一把，这一下让Bruce松开了手，身子都微微颤了颤。

“所以呢？”

Bruce试图用还灵活的手臂伸入水中抓住那只不安分的手，但被Clark牢牢按住。

“所以不能动作太大。”

Clark俯身上前一口咬住Bruce的喉结，在脖颈处开始吮吸出一个个红印，拉着Bruce的手抚上他自己已经挺起的柱身，带着他的手开始上下套弄。

“呃！”

被Clark牢牢地抓住手抚慰自己，Bruce难耐地呻吟出声。

Clark单膝跪在水里，用腿把Bruce双腿掰的更开，另一只手探向后穴。

手指不安分地在高于水温的后穴里刮擦按压，深深浅浅地抽插。

双重快感撩拨下Bruce急促地呼吸着，身体也开始在高潮的预感下紧绷起来。

“啊，那里......别......”

没等话说完Clark就把Bruce的话堵在唇舌的交缠中，同时加快了手上的速度。

很快Bruce就呜咽着释放了，有些无力地仰头靠着浴缸，缓缓平息着自己的呼吸节奏。

Clark盯着水里的白浊，打开塞子放水，又重新换上新的热水。

——————

帮Bruce洗完澡换好浴袍然后推着一脸做完以后眼角飞红略微疲惫的Bruce到床上休息，Clark才回到浴室脱掉衣服在热水下自己抚慰刚才被勾的硬的要爆炸的性器。

不让你干活：

“你刚刚休息了三天而已，虽然伤口愈合的很好，也很快，但你也不能现在就开始做这些。”

Clark把Bruce手里的扳手拿到手里用力捏弯了它以示自己对于Bruce这么快就开始修理设备的不满。

看着手里的工具变成那副摸样，Bruce面无表情地将工作椅转向Clark，无言地仰视着面前的人。

Clark看对方只是这样静静地盯着自己，也没有要退让的打算，两个人就这样互相盯着看。

“不行。”

Clark感觉自己的眉毛微微有些抽搐，因为他能感觉到Bruce的眼神变得和黑洞一样像是要把他吸进去。

“你这样看着我也不行。”

两个人已经这样盯着看了5分钟了，Bruce依旧没有什么动作，甚至都不怎么眨眼，这着实让Clark有些焦躁。

“......”

看到对面的人嘴角微微有些颤抖，Bruce伸出了带着工作手套的左手。

“......如果你能用另一只手够到的话，我就给你。”

Clark不情愿地把扳手重新掰直，举起在半空中。

Bruce伸出肩部有伤的左手试图证明自己的状态和平时无二，可惜疼痛是真实的，身体的愈合情况也没法被干涉太多，他确实是够不到。

虽然抬不到那么高，但是足够够到举着扳手的人的脖子了。

一般情况下一个人对于脖子和脑门的保护和身体的其他部位相比是较为薄弱的，正面御敌的时候大多数人都会有对方会向他的身体中部进行攻击，但此时若向脑门处施以大力的推按或者是向敌人方向猛拉脖颈，可以让对方暂时失去平衡。

Bruce预想过趁着对方不注意攻击这两个点，脑门的话他的手抬不到那么高，所以就准备向脖颈进发，可能无法让Clark完全失去平衡，但举着扳手的手臂肯定会低下来。

可惜Bruce还是把情况想的太好了。

左手用力按住Clark的后脖颈用力向自己的方向拉的时候，对方纹丝不动。

对啊。

这家伙不是人类啊。

一时之间Bruce想用巴掌抽死自己。

看到Bruce一下子跑到自己怀里，Clark有些惊喜地张大了眼睛，手也自然地环上了贴上来的腰。

“如果这时候你抬上来一条腿，我们就可以跳一支舞了。”

Clark挑挑眉笑着看着近在咫尺的人。

急忙松开手按上对方的双臂试图退离Clark，但环在腰上的手臂纹丝不动。

对上对方的眼神，Bruce明显开始呼吸不稳。

“我没时间闹。”

“都这么晚了，你该休息了。”

Clark瞟了瞟工作台上的的电子钟，半夜2点多。

“我休息够了。”

“我理解之前的夜巡让你养成的熬夜的习惯，但是现在不行。”

把扳手放到一旁，不轻不重地捏了一把手中的腰肢，感觉到怀里的身体微颤了一下，Clark顺势搂着Bruce向卧室走去。

“我不累，我一点也不困。”

Bruce耳尖红透了，而始作俑者还浑然不觉地用那只近乎滚烫的手钳在他敏感的腰侧。

“那我给你热杯牛奶，反正不能干活。”

把人带到屋里后Clark准备去厨房，结果却被Bruce一把拉住甩到床上。

摔到被子里的Clark有些发懵地微微抬起身，就感觉到熟悉的重量压到了跨上。

Bruce跪坐在Clark胯间一边摘下手套扔到地上一边俯视着Clark。

“你是故意的。”

Clark无辜地笑了笑。

“我没有，我真的是担心你的身体。嗯......”

Clark认真地盯着Bruce紧身黑体恤的右肩膀上。

“你今天趴在工作台上，后面又有点撕裂。”

Bruce不知道身下这个人是在装傻还是真的没有察觉到。

“我说了不能对我用透视。”

“我也说了这是特殊时期。”

这种僵持不下的情况在这几天里不知道发生多少次。Bruce感觉到这个人越来越不听话了，他很不开心，奈何他现在躁动地只想马上上了他，不然肯定已经抄起氪石逼问他以后还听不听话。

“那你就没看出些别的吗？”

Bruce伸手扯了扯紧紧包裹着脖子的领子，他觉得很热。

“不行，你的肩膀还不能做剧烈运动。”

Clark安抚性地摩挲着Bruce跪在自己身侧的绷在裤子里的大腿。

“去他的肩膀。”

不悦地揪着Clark的耳朵把对方拉起来，用力地咬上对方的颈侧。

————————

然后Bruce被迫去约医生重新镶牙。

————————

在最后一个冲刺下身下的人微微弓起身子射出了稀稀拉拉的最后一点体液，随后原本紧紧箍着对方后脑的手疲惫地摊到床单上。

Bruce不情愿地拍了拍同样释放过后的Clark，示意对方松开紧紧固定着自己的右臂以防动作过大造成二次伤害的手。

因为这个这一次他全程都没法动，只能任由Clark把自己用力地干进床单里。

Clark的发梢滑下汗滴，落到Bruce小腹上新的和半干的体液上。

“现在还不累吗？”

不累，怎么可能。

Clark倾情奉献了3次，Bruce觉得自己都要散架了。

拍开在自己脖子上继续又亲又咬的脑袋，Bruce微微侧过身闭眼休息。

“可是还没洗澡。”

Clark抽出自己的性器，把装着精华的套子扔到垃圾桶里和它的几个前辈们会和。

“嗯......”

得到了一句呢喃，Clark笑着帮Bruce把身上的精液擦干净然后盖上被子。

————————

第二天Bruce看到工作台上出现了已经完工的自己昨天正在努力拼装的冷凝器。

训练场：

“那就从没有器械的开始。”

Bruce稍稍活动了一下脖子，摆出御敌的姿势对Clark招招手。

“我要提醒你，你现在还没有完全恢复，你就不怕我......”

站的老远的Clark略显担忧地挠挠头。

Bruce撇撇嘴放松下来。

“不是你说要学的吗？”

“可是你的肩膀还没好。”

Bruce眯眯眼。

“你那么有自信可以打倒我？”

结果眼睛还没眨一下刚才还在训练场另一头的人瞬间出现在面前，一只手还虚虚地悬在Bruce的脖子上。

“呃，理论上讲，是的。”

Bruce咬了咬牙，一拳怼在Clark肚子上。

“这是在你因为某些情况无法使用超能力的时候用来自保的，别用超能力。”

Clark悻悻地收回手摸了摸自己的肚子。

Bruce清了清嗓子，不着痕迹地向后退了几步。

“还有，不用离这么近。”

再次摆好御敌姿势Bruce再次招招手。

——————

“你还是需要练练躲避。”

Bruce向第N次被自己摔到地上的Clark伸出手。

“在这种情况下控制自己不用能力真的很难。”

Clark基本没在受攻击的情况下放松过身体的御敌机制，所以和Bruce练习的时候一方面他怕伤到对方，竭力控制着自己的力道，一方面又得集中注意力躲避Bruce的各种攻击，结果就是一次次被摔到地上。

“嗯......”

拉起Clark后Bruce一边平复着呼吸放松自己一边思考着要不要在训练场里装个红太阳光发射装置。

Clark在一旁一边喝水一边悄悄地盯着一滴从Bruce额角滑向胸膛最终消失在训练服里的汗珠。

Rao啊，我有错。

Clark眨眨眼转开视线，要是让Bruce知道了他这么用心的教自己的时候，脑子里想的都是些不能播的画面，一定会被打死。

“以后我会装个红太阳光的，今天先凑合。最后再练一组基础的。”

Bruce擦擦额头上的汗，后退几步示意Clark做好准备。

“实际情况下应该没人会按套路出牌。”

Clark放好水杯摆好御敌姿势。

“没错，但是需要让你做到对类似攻击条件反射的程度，这样才能拆其他的招。”

Bruce承认Clark是个不错的学生，虽然躲闪的灵敏度确实差了点，不过他理解这个人是为了挡下会伤害同伴的攻击，不过他还是希望Clark能更好的保护保护他自己。

躲过勾拳，抵住侧踢，Clark尽可能地试着让自己把想要动用超能力的念头压下去，同时还集中注意力躲过下一次攻击。

Bruce决定让Clark感受一下不按套路出牌，但是根据他练过的惯用招式可以条件反射地化解。

突然地冲向门面的拳击着实让Clark懵了，他印象中整套练习中的下一个招式是击向腹部的拳。一个慌张Clark条件反射地后撤一步然后用力地抓住对方的手臂。

脚下还没有适应临时改变的步法，抓着对方手臂的手也不小心恢复了力道，Clark向后摔到地上，同时大力地拉着Bruce也摔了下来。

“还可以，练得还行。”

Bruce从Clark身上抬起上半身。

Clark的手还紧紧抓着他的手臂，而这个傻小子却还躺在那里盯着自己看。

“咳，你的力气还是需要再控制控制。”

话音刚落Clark马上松开手扶着Bruce坐起身撸起袖子，可惜还是看到了一个发红的手印。

“对不起......”

Clark懊恼地盯着Bruce的手臂。

Bruce现在却只想赶紧撤出些距离，现在实在是太近了，他觉得有些糟糕。

“以后不会了,不过还是需要红......”

Bruce盯着Clark翕动的嘴唇，轻轻够了上去。

Clark会拒绝吗？

当然不会。

他高兴还来不及呢。

舌尖刚刚在对方唇角舔了一下，后脑就被紧紧箍住，随后一条舌不容分说地闯进来。

感受着对方热情的回应，Bruce抚上Clark的胸膛。

这家伙的肌肉，真是......硬。

“啊！”

一直不安分的手伸进宽松的训练裤中，大力地揉捏着紧实的臀肉，然后向带着薄汗的股沟探去。

“唔，没有......润滑......”

Bruce挣扎着离开对方的唇瓣，话音刚落怀里空了一瞬，一眨眼那个人又出现在身下，伸进裤子里的手指上也明显沾了些什么。

“你......”

Bruce的脸更红了。

Clark倒是笑的很开心。

手指沿着穴口轻轻画圈，Bruce掐了Clark的脸一下催促他。

“我们在这里，咳，那之后怎么清理？”

Clark一边在对方微微汗湿的脖颈处啄吻一边低声问，手指也长驱直入，不时擦过那块敏感区域。

“唔，你，你来擦......啊......”

被用力地按压前列腺，Bruce颤抖地抱紧了Clark。

“好吧。”

等到已经能吞进三根手指的时候，Bruce已经被刺激的完全趴在Clark身上，硬挺的性器高高顶起裤子，洇湿一小片布料，不过Bruce没忘了帮一会进入他身体的东西热热身。

Clark把人压在地上，红了眼似的用力堵上对方喘息着的唇。

慌乱地扯掉裤子，按捺不住的直接进入后穴。

Bruce断断续续的呻吟声鼓动着Clark更加用力地挺动腰胯，将自己的欲望向更深处挺动。

凶猛的抽插让Bruce胀痛的性器不住地流出浑浊的前液。

Clark越发感觉自己不受控的被这具身体吸引着。

他的身体和大脑都诚实地用行动告诉他，真正着魔的是他。

“太，唔，太快......啊......”

一次次用力又迅猛地顶弄在前列腺的地方，Bruce感觉到一阵阵快感将他的身体麻痹，连完整地句子都说不出。

Clark只是喘着粗气狠狠地操弄着怀里的人，他觉得自己快要着火了，哪里都烫的吓人。

Bruce混乱地低喃着Clark的名字，带着湿气的喘息不断喷到耳边，Clark真是恨不得把这个人吃的连骨头都不剩。

在一声低吼中，Clark释放在灼烫的甬道里，Bruce也抓紧他的手臂缓慢地射了一肚子。

——————

“其实训练场应该铺些保护的垫子。”

Clark看着Bruce在那里用药膏按摩脖颈子，想要上前帮忙。

“去把那里擦干净。”

Bruce怕在对方的按摩中再把持不住，便轻轻踹了踹Clark的小腿让他去把训练场里的不明液体收拾掉。

不情愿地拿起一包湿巾回到训练场，Clark发现场地里洁净如初。

那天晚上Clark一直都没敢直视Alfred。

END


End file.
